Happy Accident
by IamFortunata
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt barely knew each other. Sure they were having sex for 6 months, but they had to admit, they were barely friends. So you can just imagine the trepidation that gripped them both when they found out they were going to have a baby. Warnings for mpreg, cursing, sex, nudity, language and everything else M-rated. More warnings per chapter. Kurtbastian. Sebastian's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: **_Hi! So...I know I have two other stories that I should be working on, but to be completely honest, I kind of hit a writer's slump for both stories, and my weird little muse decided to drop a different plot bunny on my lap, which I hope to finish by February. Finishing this would, hopefully, help me get back into the swing of things for __**Therapy**__ and __**The Last Seeker**__._

_I fell in love with the idea of a pregnant Kurt living with a Sebastian he barely knows and them having to go through the hardships of being a young pseudo-couple who needs to learn to live with each other for the sake of their unborn child. Hopefully you'll fall in love with it too because I am hoping to turn this into some sort of a series that would follow Sebastian and Kurt's relationship in the future._

_Now, being the drama queen that I am in real life, expect a lot of drama and angst in this story. Also, for the purists out there, please don't kill me if my Kurt and Sebastian would seem a little OOC. This is how I pictured Sebastian to be after he had decided to turn over a new leaf; how I pictured Hunter after he had realized how truly wrong he was after the Dalton fiasco, and of course how Kurt is when he's pregnant. Everyone needs a little redemption along the way._

_Lastly, this is not exactly Blaine-friendly at the start. I love Blaine with all my heart, but nice Blaine (at least at the start of the story) is just not going to work for this story. To the Blainers out there, please keep in mind that I am one of you and I do not have the heart to make him truly evil. I just love me some Kurtbastian. :)_

**Disclaimer:** _Glee is Ryan Murphy's property. I do not own nor am I making money out of Glee and its characters. I only wish I own Kurt and Sebastian, because if I did, I'd make them do nasty, dirty things to each other all night long. :D_

**Warnings:** _Mentions of the F-word, cursing, some mentions of sex (nothing too graphic yet), mentions of pregnancy._

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

"I'm pregnant," the barely audible voice on the other end of the line said the moment Sebastian answered his phone. He felt his knees go weak which caused him to sit on the couch with a plop. The caller didn't need any introduction. He knew _exactly_ who the caller was.

"I – what?" he replied. It seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying at that exact moment.

"You heard me, Sebastian. Do I really have to repeat myself?" the voice on the other line huffed. He sounded like his old bitchy self, like what he was telling Sebastian wasn't affecting him at all, but Sebastian could hear faint traces of panic in his tone. Panic because he was scared Sebastian will blame him for this…accident, or worse, brush him off like Sebastian usually does after each of their hook ups.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "How could that have happened? We were always careful!" he cried out. He was glad his roommate was already out this early on a Saturday. There was this need in him to lash out, but he felt completely drained and exhausted all of a sudden.

There was silence on the other end of the line that was so long that Sebastian thought he had hung up. He _hoped_ the other man hung up. He wasn't ready for this conversation, but with his current luck, he knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Sure enough, the seemingly disembodied voice on the other line spoke again, but it was so faint and full of fear, Sebastian almost apologized.

"R-remember that day when you…th-the first time you, um, slammed me against the door of your bedroom? Um, y-you didn't use a…" the voice trailed off.

Sebastian was immediately deluged with memories of that day. It was probably one of the hottest fucks he had ever had in his life. Hotter than the time he got to fuck the Chris Pine dead-ringer he met when he was still prowling gay bars all over New York every weekend. Primal instinct took over the moment his soon-to-be-a-dad bedmate stepped into his apartment and he just couldn't help but drag him into his room and proceeded to fuck him hard. They were both so into the moment, so drunk on lust and kisses and sweat and skin that he forgot his – their – number one rule when they had sex. They used one (or three) right after, so that fact got buried under memory after memory of hot, sweaty, amazing sex.

"I forgot to use a condom…shit!" he shouted into the empty living room.

Oh god, he had gotten Kurt-fucking-Hummel pregnant.

Sebastian wanted to throw his phone against the wall. He knew now that this accident was his fault for letting his dick get the better of him. This was where his horniness and constant need for sex brought him and he didn't know what to do.

"Don't blame yourself, Sebastian. I didn't exactly remind you to put one on either," he heard Kurt say in a small voice, like he was so scared of Sebastian. It was so unlike Kurt that he almost asked who this boy he was talking to was. If he didn't know that voice so well, if he wasn't so familiar with the way that voice sounded when he wailed out his name as he came harder than what was – in Sebastian's opinion – humanly possible, he'd think that the man on the other end of the line was not Kurt. Sebastian felt out of sorts and annoyed at how completely out of character Kurt was acting.

He was amazed at how well this boy seemed to know him now. He was practically able to read his mind, much to Sebastian's chagrin. After roughly six months as each other's fuck buddy, he shouldn't have been surprised, especially since Kurt was so perceptive. He never considered them to be anything more than constant sex partners. He needed the constant sex to…well, not so much a 'to' than just because he's Sebastian Smythe. Kurt, though, he needed it to let off steam after Blaine cheated on him again and they called off their engagement. Nowadays though…nowadays they just enjoyed having sex with each other.

Sebastian didn't realize how deep in thought he had gotten until Kurt uttered a soft 'Sebastian' to get his attention. He sat up straight from where he noticed he had ended up slouching on the couch and cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah, I'm still here. Um…" he started to say, but he realized he didn't know _what _to say.

He heard Kurt sigh on the other line. "Look, you don't have to do anything. You don't owe me anything either, even though sleeping together was something we both agreed on. I-I just figured you had a right know." Kurt became silent on the other line, which caused Sebastian to grip his phone a little harder than normal. When Kurt sighed audibly, Sebastian held his breath. "I'm not asking you for anything, Sebastian. I won't even ask for child support or whatever. No one else would have to know either. I c-can –" there was a sound that sounded so much like a choked sob which caused Sebastian to frown, but he waited for Kurt to continue. Finally, Kurt cleared his throat and his voice rang clearly and a little more strongly on the other line, minus a few cracks in his voice here and there from what obviously was a brave attempt to sound composed and put together. Somehow Sebastian knew it was all a façade.

"I can raise this baby on my own, Sebastian. I'll even disappear from your radar if you need me to. I promise, you will never hear from me again after today."

Sebastian felt his blood go cold at Kurt's words. He had thought about having kids in the future, but he figured he'd have more time to sort all that out when he was older and had a stable job or something and not when he was still a freshman in college, in his boxers, with a barely-awake brain because he just woke up half an hour ago due to a late night study session with his roommate.

"Look, Sebastian, I have to go. I still need to call NYADA to see if I can withdraw next semester, and then I have to face my dad's wrath after. I'm sorry if I bothered you," Kurt said with a sigh. Sebastian knew he mistook his silence as agreement to Kurt's decision to never see each other again, but he couldn't speak up. He didn't know what to say.

"Goodbye Sebastian."

Sebastian dropped his phone on the couch when the line went dead and the frown on his face deepened. He didn't know how long he was seated there just staring at it with a bewildered look on his face. He probably would've stayed that way longer if the front door to the townhouse apartment hadn't opened at that minute.

Sebastian looked up and watched his best friend, Hunter Clarington, step into the living room with coffee and breakfast in hand. He kept silently staring as Hunter returned his gaze.

"Dude, who broke you?" Hunter asked as he moved towards Sebastian. The other ex-Warbler placed the bags of food he was carrying on the coffee table and watched Sebastian. He was dead sure Hunter thought he had finally lost it. "Seriously Seb, you're freaking me out with all your staring. You are not allowed to jump me. That's what you have Kurt for."

Kurt's name seemed to snap Sebastian back to the here and now and his eyes widened as he continued to look at Hunter. "Kurt," he whispered. His eyes got comically wider, like things were starting to click into place in his brain, and he started fumbling for and with his phone when he finally had it back in his hands.

Hunter stopped his frantic movements with a firm hand on his shoulder and he stopped. He looked back at his best friend and a crease formed on his forehead as he frowned again. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked, his calm bleeding into Sebastian, which Sebastian was immensely grateful for. His mind seemed to clear at Hunter's one simple action and his thought process stopped running at 200 miles per minute.

"Kurt's pregnant," he replied to Hunter's question calmly. He suddenly felt numb, like that one sentence sucked all the emotion and life out of him.

He felt the weight on his shoulder lift as Hunter leaned away from him to study his face. "Kurt's a carrier?" his best friend asked quietly, to which he responded with a slow nod. He didn't know if he looked as scared as he thought he should feel, but he felt like he needed to continue.

"Kurt's pregnant and he said he's willing to raise the kid on his own. I don't ever have to worry about child support and seeing them ever again."

Hunter gave him one look and he felt a sudden slap on the backside of his head.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?" Sebastian cried out indignantly while rubbing his abused head gingerly.

"To knock you back into reality so that you can call Kurt and ask him to meet you somewhere so you two fuckers can fix this shit, because clearly you don't want to not see your kid, but the shock of knowing you're even going to _have_ a kid seemed to have broken your sex-addled brain." Hunter grabbed the phone from Sebastian's hand, unlocked it, and scrolled through the contacts until he found the name he was looking for. He hit call and handed the phone back to Sebastian.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need to talk. Take a sip of coffee before your boy-toy answers. You're still half awake seeing as you haven't realized that you're still wearing your boxers in front of me at ass o'clock in the morning on a Saturday when you're usually butt-naked," Hunter called out as he sauntered out of the living room to give Sebastian a modicum of privacy while still staying within earshot to make sure that his stubborn best friend actually did as he was told.

Sebastian snorted as he placed his phone against his ear. "You sound like my father."

"Excuse me?"

The hoarse voice in his ear made him squeak inelegantly, but he quickly composed himself when he heard Hunter shout 'talk' from the kitchen. He flashed his middle finger in Hunter's general direction out of reflex even though he knew the other boy won't see the gesture.

He cleared his throat and stood to make his way towards the bay windows and peeked through the curtains, not really seeing anything, but needing to do something so he can focus on what he needed to say.

"Um, hey, Kurt...can we talk first? Like face to face before you make any rash decisions?"

The shrill voice that met Sebastian's ear was enough for him to pull away from the phone and for Hunter to actually walk back into the living room with worry etched on his face. Sebastian pressed the phone against his ear again while shooing Hunter away to regain some semblance of privacy.

"Rash decisions? Do you honestly think that I just made the decision to exclude you from this baby's life in a snap of a finger? Don't you realize how many sleepless nights I've spent since I found out trying to come up with the best way to break this news to you? Of how disappointed my dad will be when he finds out that he's going to have a grandchild, but not a son-in-law?"

The line seemed to make something snap inside Sebastian and he growled over the phone. "Well if you having a child out of wedlock is going to disappoint him then maybe he doesn't deserve to be called that kid's grandfather!"

It was only a split second after the last word left his mouth did he realize how out of line that statement was and how seething it must have made Kurt. He loved his father just as much as Sebastian adored his, and he knew how a statement like that would have made him feel.

"Fuck you, Smythe," Kurt hissed.

"Kurt! Wait! Don't hang up! Please, please don't hang up."

Kurt must've been shocked into submission because they both knew that Sebastian rarely utters the word please to anyone but his parents. He doesn't even say the word during sex, even if he loves hearing his bedmate beg. Sebastian sighed in relief when he heard the barely there hum on the other line.

"Please meet me for coffee? We need to talk," Sebastian pleaded. He waited for Kurt's reply; he was afraid to hear Kurt's reply. He still barely knew what he needed to do, but he knew he'd be able to figure it all out in time. He was, after all, a Smythe.

Kurt was silent on the other line far too long to make Sebastian comfortable and he was starting to fidget. He walked back towards the couch and sat down. He was nervous, which he hasn't felt since before Paris. It was new, but it also felt like settling back into old skin. Skin that he had avoided wearing for a long time after he vowed never to be weak again.

A heavy sigh left Kurt's lips before he heard the whispered yes that made the muscles on his shoulders unclench. He relaxed against the backrest of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Great. Great. Um, meet me at the café just off of Cathedral at around one?" he asked. After hearing Kurt's assent, they bade each other good bye and Sebastian hung up. He placed his phone on the coffee table slowly and grabbed his coffee and the bag of food that Hunter left on the coffee table. He made his way to their kitchen and watched as his best friend finished loading the dishwasher and faced him while wiping his hands on a clean dish towel. Sebastian waited as Hunter watched him in return for a few heartbeats and motioned for him to sit by the counter.

"Come on Sebastian. It's time for breakfast."

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

**Author's Note 2: **_Please follow and/or review if you like! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note: **_This is probably the first time in my entire writing life that I've been able to update a story this fast! To say that I'm proud of myself is an understatement, haha!_

_I was overwhelmed with the number of reviews, follows and favorites that this story got in the two days that it's up. It warms my heart to find out that you guys like how this story started. My head is still stuck on this plot bunny, and I've filled up two pages full of my notes on how I want this story and series to go about, so this response turn-out means so much to me. The appreciation is awesome!_

_Anyway, here's chapter two. It's not that long, but I never really was a fan of long chapters. I'd make one every now and then, but most of my writing is made up of short, concise chapters. It's my style and I didn't want to veer away from that._

**Warnings:** _Just mentions of sex. This is a pretty clean chapter. Also, if you're kind of wary of OOC Sebastian, read this chapter with a bit of caution. To remind you, I did mention in my warning in the previous chapter that Sebastian, Kurt, and Hunter will be slightly out of character in this story since this is how I pictured them as after the Dalton fiasco of seasons 3 and 4, and if Kurt were pregnant._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Glee; Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love and do very dirty things to each other each episode. I'm not making any money off of Glee or it's characters either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed because I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Sebastian was fidgeting. He was nervous and fidgeting, and this is just so not him at all. He arrived at the café fifteen minutes before his and Kurt's agreed upon time, and now he regrets his decision to be there early so that he'd have enough caffeine in his system to think straight, (he was liking the taste of coffee without his usual shot of Courvoisier more and more since he started hanging out with Kurt and Hunter, damn those two). He's almost done with his coffee and he's _this_ close to giving up caffeine altogether with how fidgety he was feeling – and acting – right now. He was about to get up and order another cup when he noticed Kurt step into his line of sight, blue eyes scanning the inside of the café for him. When Kurt's eyes were finally in his general area, he gave him a small wave so that the brunet would be able to locate him faster. He watched as relief and tension played across Kurt's face when their eyes met. Kurt made his way to him and sat elegantly in the chair in front of him.

"Hello Sebastian," Kurt greeted him. His tone was cool and detached, but Sebastian could see the well concealed nervousness and wariness in his eyes.

"Kurt," he greeted the boy back with a curt nod. "Would you like some coffee?"

He watched as Kurt regarded him carefully before shaking his head. He couldn't say he was surprised that the other boy was wary of him. This was, after all, the first time they hung out outside the confines of Sebastian's bedroom. To say that this meet up is outside of their comfort zone was an understatement.

"Would you mind getting me a hot chocolate instead? Coffee hasn't sat well with me since the morning sickness and cravings started," Kurt replied.

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement and stood to go to the counter. After getting himself a fresh cup and Kurt's hot chocolate, he made his way back to their table. He placed Kurt's cup in front of him and reclaimed his chair.

"So…" Kurt started to say, his eyes going everywhere except on Sebastian.

"How far along are you?" Sebastian asked, buying himself a few more minutes while he organized his thoughts. He took a sip of his coffee and placed it back on the table, his hand never leaving the cup since the warmth of the coffee felt so comforting to his fingers, and also mostly so that his fidgeting won't be that noticeable.

Kurt breathed out an audible sigh. "Eight weeks," he replied. Sebastian watched as Kurt's hand went to his still barely there stomach. It looked unintentional, like it was a new mannerism Kurt had picked up since he found out he was pregnant.

"How long have you known?"

Kurt looked up and met his gaze. "Two weeks," he whispered in answer. Sebastian blew out a long stream of air at the response. He expected that it's been some time since Kurt knew that he's pregnant, but Sebastian counted on it being just a week, not two weeks.

"Is that why you've turned down all my invitations for the past two weeks?" Sebastian asked, to which Kurt nodded in answer.

Sebastian felt a slight calm wash over him. His mind cleared and he knew exactly how he wanted to deal with this situation now. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I want to be part of the baby's life," Sebastian said suddenly. He watched as Kurt's suddenly wide eyes met his, shock the most evident of all his emotions. He watched as Kurt's mouth opened and closed like he wanted to say something.

Sebastian shuffled in his seat and leaned forward. "I know you don't have the highest opinion of me, except maybe in bed," Sebastian started to say, but chuckled when he saw the glare that Kurt threw his way. "Let me finish. Like I said, I know you don't have a high opinion of me, but trust me when I say that I would never let you go through this alone. That baby you're carrying is not just your responsibility, Kurt. We're both responsible for it."

Kurt eyed him cautiously after his little speech, which made Sebastian squirm in his seat a little. "Who are you and what have you done to Sebastian Smythe?"

Sebastian barked out a laugh and leaned back in his chair. "Dude, we've been sleeping together for around six months now! You should already be convinced that I'm not the same dickhead I was back in high school! You have got to give me a little bit of credit here!"

He watched as Kurt tilted his head a little to the side, as if considering what Sebastian just said. He stared back as Kurt regarded him carefully, as if trying to read his mind through his eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" Kurt asked in a small voice that made Sebastian frown a little.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck and took a sip of his coffee, choosing his words carefully so as not to scare Kurt off with his suggestion. "You mentioned a month ago that your Bushwick apartment is starting to become crowded with Sam moving in, and Blaine will be crashing at your place in a couple of weeks too since he had to let go of his apartment," he started. He looked at Kurt and saw that the boy was watching him intently, waiting for him to continue. It unnerved him to be studied like that. He's no stranger to Kurt's gaze, but this level of intensity, especially outside the bedroom, was quite new to him. "Move in with me," he suddenly blurted out, turning red immediately as the full impact of that one statement hit him.

He had expected the sudden laugh that burst out of Kurt's mouth at his proposal, but he did not expect the small pinch he felt inside his chest at the thought of Kurt not taking him seriously.

"Are you serious?" Kurt exclaimed, but his laugh tapered down as soon as he saw the look on his face. "Sebastian, you can't be serious! We can barely stand each other –" Kurt started to say, but Sebastian cut him off with a wave of his hand, which earned him a glare from the brunet.

"Kurt, we've been having sex for half a year now. We may not have shared secrets, but I think we're past the 'we hate each other' phase. I can learn to live with your…quirks," he watched as Kurt raised an eyebrow at him at the word, which made him smile. "I'll provide you everything you'll need while you're pregnant and after you've given birth. We can even raise the baby together as…as friends." Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes as the next words tumbled out of his mouth. "Even if we're not…together, I still want us to live in close proximity to each other, at least. I want this baby to know who his fathers are and grow up knowing that we may not be together, but that we love him so much that we were willing to set aside our differences so that we can still be a family." He finally opened his eyes and noticed that Kurt's look has softened and his cyan eyes seemed to be sparkling.

Kurt smiled when he noticed that Sebastian was staring at him. "Wow. Who knew Sebastian Smythe would be halfway decent when it comes to family?"

Sebastian groaned and he dropped his head on the table with a loud thunk.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice now laced with confusion.

Sebastian shook his head while it was still pressed against the table before looking up a few seconds after. "It's just – parents," he finished lamely. He turned to Kurt and saw that the other man got what he meant immediately. "Yeah, our parents are going to pretty much skin us alive."

A minute of silence passed. Kurt cocked his head to one side and looked at Sebastian funnily. "It's almost Thanksgiving. Are you going back to Ohio during the holidays?" Kurt asked all of a sudden. Sebastian nodded in response. "I am too. Maybe w-we could tell them together?" Kurt offered shyly.

It was Sebastian's turn to do a double-take. He had heard of Burt Hummel's reputation as a father and how protective he was – is – of his only son. The thought of being introduced to the man as the one who got Kurt knocked up sent a shiver of dread down Sebastian's spine.

"I-I don't mean to overstep or anything, I just figured it would be easier t-to break the news to them if we do it together." Kurt ducked his head and started stacking the unused sugar packets that Sebastian got them earlier when he fetched their coffee neatly in front of him. He stayed silent for a few beats before continuing in a small voice, "I-I don't think I can do it alone, Sebastian," Kurt admitted.

The look on Kurt's face made something ache in Sebastian's chest. He knew he can't let Kurt take the brunt of his father's anger. "I'll go with you. That," he waved his hand in the direction of Kurt's still flat belly, "wasn't solely your fault. We made it together, and I will stick by you until our parents' wrath blows over."

Kurt gave Sebastian a small smile which caused Sebastian's lips to twitch and curl up into a smile of his own. "You know what, Sebastian? I think I'm finally ready to admit that maybe I was wrong for questioning you when you said you're turning over a new leaf. I think I'm now willing to believe you."

Sebastian laughed a little at Kurt's declaration. "And it only took me, what? A year and a half to convince you that I've changed? Must be some sort of record, huh?" He grinned as Kurt's laugh echoed in his ears.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_As always, reviews, follows, and favorites are more than welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Author's Note: **_I am so completely overwhelmed by the reviews, follow, and favorites that I've been getting since I posted this story. The support is truly mind-blowing! I cannot even begin to say how much this truly means to me. Thank you all so, so, so much! I hope you won't get tired of following this story because that is what's inspiring me to make sure I get to see this story through to the end. So again, from the very bottom of my seemingly black, black heart, THANK YOU! :)_

**Warnings:** _Mentions of sex, some__ cursing, mentions of male pregnancy._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee; Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed because I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Hunter was reading one of his engineering books while sprawled on their couch when Sebastian stepped into their apartment four hours after he met up with Kurt. His best friend looked up and immediately closed the heavy tome as he sat up, motioning for Sebastian to sit on the overstuffed chair close to where he was seated after Sebastian had taken off his coat.

"How did it go?" Hunter asked as he leaned back and looked at Sebastian expectantly as the latter sat down.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and returned Hunter's gaze. "It went well, I guess. We got to make a few plans for the near future." He stopped abruptly and closed his eyes, knowing he needed to tell Hunter about his offer to Kurt, but not knowing how the other man will react. He sighed and gathered his wits about him. "I-I invited Kurt to move in with us. We have an extra room that Stephen barely uses anyway. I just thought it would be best for Kurt to live here where he'll be comfortable and I can take care of him better." Sebastian opened his eyes and saw Hunter regarding him carefully.

After a few seconds, Hunter gave him a curt nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Living here would mean he'd be, like, half an hour away from NYADA, instead of forty-five minutes. That'll make his commute better, well, until he gets into his third trimester, at least," Hunter said, face still emotionless. Sebastian let go of the breath he was holding in after he told Hunter of his impulsive invitation to Kurt. He smiled his thanks as Hunter stood. His best friend squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as he passed him.

"Let me know when he'll be moving in so I can clear my schedule," Hunter said as he made his way to their kitchen. Sebastian got up to follow him and leaned against the doorframe. He caught the can of beer that Hunter tossed him midair and popped the tab. He took a huge gulp of the drink as he continued watching Hunter for a couple more minutes. He moved to one of the stools by the counter and sat down.

"You're taking this news pretty well for someone who values privacy and personal space so much," Sebastian commented.

He watched Hunter shrug as the boy took out take out menus from a drawer near the sink. He passed some to Sebastian as he browsed a few. "I like Kurt. You've been less and less of a prick since you started fucking him. That counts for something in my book," Hunter admitted as he showed Sebastian the take out menu he had chosen. "Chinese?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement and took another sip of his beer. "Maybe because I've been getting sex regularly for the last six months?" he quipped.

Hunter snorted inelegantly as he took a swig off his own beer. "You've been having sex regularly since you were born, dick-face."

Sebastian chuckled. "Technically, that's not true. My mom didn't allow another boy to come near me for five years since he saw me making out with our gardener's son when I was eight."

Hunter laughed at Sebastian's quip and started making his way back to the living room. He sat back on the couch before placing his beer on the coffee table and grabbing his phone. He waited for Sebastian to sit back down on the same overstuffed chair he occupied earlier before dialing the number on the take out menu he still had in his hand.

"I'm not going to pre-empt anything that you're supposed to realize for yourself, Seb. This is your journey to take, not mine. But I will be happily watching in the sidelines as you run around like a headless chicken for the first time in your STD-filled existence."

"For the nth time, I do _not_ have STD!"

"No, you're just going to be a baby-daddy soon."

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

It was the Saturday of Kurt's moving in and Sebastian was having the fucking time of his life. He was _this_ close to telling Kurt that maybe him moving in was a big mistake, what with all the drama that came his way in the three hours that they spent to move Kurt from Bushwick to Morningside. To say that everything was a disaster was a complete understatement.

It took Sebastian a while to convince Kurt that he only needs to bring things that were easy to transport and are absolutely necessary since Sebastian and Hunter's apartment was already fully furnished. He had to promise Kurt a gallon of chocolate ice cream so he'd stop whining, and then he had to endure being threatened with bodily harm by Santana Lopez for a good ten minutes for taking away her homeboy (who the hell still uses the term homeboy these days?). To top it all off, it seemed like Rachel Berry did not know that he was the one who got Kurt pregnant (although Kurt swears he did mention it when he talked to her, but the girl probably just heard the words 'I'm having a baby' before bursting into tears while babbling something about how Kurt's step-brother would be so happy with that news had he still been alive), which resulted to the woman practically screeching like an insane owl in his ear while that trouty-mouthed blond friend of theirs glared at him from where he was standing in the apartment's makeshift living room.

The one thing that was going his way was that Blaine was still in school, so he didn't have to watch the man beg, plead, and grovel for Kurt to stay with them. That he'd help Kurt raise the kid. He would've probably punched the hobbit's face in if that happened.

When Kurt first told him the aftermath of him admitting to his roommates that he's pregnant, it almost made him see red with rage that Blaine fucking Anderson had the balls to beg Kurt not to move in with Sebastian. He told Kurt that Sebastian was a no good son of a bitch who wouldn't be able to make good with his promise to help raise the child – his child! – with Kurt. The fucking hobbit had the gall to tell Kurt that Sebastian will abandon him once he got tired of taking care of Kurt. He almost drove to Bushwick at eleven o'clock in the evening to wring the cheating son of a bitch's neck. It was a good thing Hunter was able to talk some sense into him and Kurt's pleading voice over the phone was able to calm him down. The fact that Kurt may or may not have also promised to cut the dancing and singing dwarf if he so much as insinuates again that Sebastian won't take care of Kurt and the baby might have also helped.

And this was the very thought that pushed Sebastian to keep driving to his apartment. He felt guilty that the first sign of drama almost made him hightail his way out of his current situation with Kurt.

The trip from Bushwick to Sebastian and Hunter's apartment should've just taken around half an hour by car, but since Kurt was still having morning sickness – which was made worse by the moving car, for some reason – they had to stop three times so that Kurt won't end up puking inside the car. The stops caused the trip to reach a little over an hour. And when they finally reached the townhouse, Kurt was so exhausted and looked a bit green that he almost had to carry the boy to the couch while yelling instructions for Hunter to bring Kurt some water. Kurt looked so weak that he and Hunter had to bring in all of Kurt's stuff into his new room, and when they got back to the living room, Kurt was already asleep.

Sebastian watched Kurt from the foot of the stairs as the latter napped on the couch. He didn't have the heart to wake the boy up. He looked so peaceful and angelic. He didn't notice Hunter stand beside him as he continued gazing at the man who was carrying his child.

"I got to hand it to you, Smythe. You choose your bed partners very well. Kurt is a beautiful man," Hunter murmured. He clasped his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Sebastian snorted. "And you keep telling people around you that you're not even remotely bi-curious," he retorted playfully.

"Just because I can appreciate male beauty doesn't mean I'm gay, Smythe."

"Give me a chance and you'll end up batting for my team in no time."

Hunter laughed and made his way into the kitchen. "You wish you can get a piece of this!" he exclaimed while slapping his ass as he walked away from Sebastian.

"Oh god, do _not _slap your ass in front of me _ever again _Hunter! Not ever!" Sebastian barked back at Hunter, laughing at his best friend's antics. Sebastian shook his head as a grin made its way to his lips. He turned his gaze to his best friend who was now waving his phone at him.

"Pizza?" Hunter asked, his grin wide and genuinely happy.

Sebastian returned the smile. "Yeah, but add a veggie one. I don't know if Kurt still prefers that, but I'd rather have an extra pizza that we can still eat than face his wrath for force-feeding him a greasy meat pizza that he normally refuses to touch even with a ten-foot pole," Sebastian replied.

Their conversation seemed to have stirred Kurt awake. Sebastian turned his attention back to the young man on his couch and smiled when those blue eyes fluttered open slowly. He felt a slight clench in his chest at the sight, but he brushed it off as exhaustion. He approached the couch and sat on the coffee table facing Kurt, smiling softly at the brunet.

Kurt sat up slowly and blinked the sleep from his eyes, focusing on Sebastian's face.

"We ordered pizza for dinner. I hope that's okay. Hunter can't cook to save his life, and I'm too exhausted to touch the stove, so, yeah," he told Kurt. Kurt blinked owlishly at him, his eyes wide and so innocent looking, Sebastian almost turned his eyes away. He didn't, though. He was afraid Kurt might take that as rejection or something similar, so he held Kurt's gaze unflinchingly.

Kurt nodded and gave him a small smile, which caused the knot he didn't know was in his stomach to unclench.

"I got you a veggie," Sebastian blurted out. It felt weird that he wanted to get a reaction from Kurt. He wanted to hear something come out of that mouth that he had – admittedly – loved kissing each time they would be together in his bedroom. He felt an urge to do just that, but he stopped himself. He didn't know if the sexual advances would be welcomed by Kurt right now, especially since Kurt did turn his booty calls down three weeks ago because of his pregnancy. He pushed the thought aside and kept the smile on his face as innocent looking as he could manage.

The smile on Kurt's face was a little bigger than the one he gave Sebastian earlier. "Thanks Seb, but I'm bound to steal a slice from your pizza anyway. Baby wants some meat. I think he might be screaming for pepperoni right now." They smiled at each other for a few more beats before Sebastian noticed that Kurt's face was starting to turn red. The brunet immediately averted his gaze and ducked, as if to hide his face. Sebastian was so tempted to tease the boy, but he restrained himself. He wasn't sure how much the hormones have affected Kurt's moods and he didn't really want to be on the receiving end of a resounding bitch slap, thank you very much. Sebastian did move from the table to the empty space on the couch beside Kurt, though.

"Pizza will be here in ten, guys," Hunter called out from the kitchen.

Kurt glanced in the direction of the kitchen, then to Sebastian, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Sebastian had to stifle a groan that threatened to slip out of his lips at the sight. He blamed the lack of sex for the past three weeks for the horniness he was experiencing at that moment.

"Are you sure your brother won't mind that I'm now using his room?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes catching Sebastian's greens.

"Stephen's a bleeding heart. If he found out I didn't give you the room, considering you're pregnant, he'd kick my ass, then, he'll have my dad kick my ass while my mom bitch slaps me with her foot," Sebastian replied with a light chuckle.

Kurt turned to him with a puzzled look, but seemed to let the comment slide. "Why does he have a room at your place any way? You said he doesn't spend that much time here in the US."

Sebastian settled back on the couch and propped his feet on the table so that he was a little more comfortable. "He's based in Milan because Versace loves him too much." He looked back at Kurt and saw the puzzled look on his face deepen. "Stephen's a fashion photographer, and apparently Donatella Versace is completely enamored by his talent, so he stays in Milan. So if Versace wants to do an impromptu photo shoot, he's close by. Plus almost all his other clients are there too. He rarely drops by here in the US for business, but when he does, he likes to stay close so he can keep tabs on me. He's my overly-protective big brother. We got a three-bedroom apartment at his prodding because of the same reason."

There was a pause in their conversation before Kurt spoke up again. "Have you told him?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian sighed and leaned his head back. "No. He'll be home on Thanksgiving. I plan to tell him the same time I tell mom and dad."

"Will your parents hate you for getting your fuck buddy pregnant? For getting a man pregnant?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at Kurt and frowned. "My parents can't hate me even if they tried, and I mean that seriously. Sure they'll get mad, like really, seriously, 'I will kick your ass from here to Hawaii' mad, but they love me, regardless of who I fuck." Sebastian paused and sat up straight so he can face Kurt fully. "I'm actually more worried about your dad."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and gave him a tentative smile that did nothing to calm the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He reached out and covered Sebastian's hand with his, hesitating a little before giving it a reassuring squeeze. It made Sebastian smile back when he realized that that one action Kurt did had caused his insides – for the first time that week – to stop buzzing maniacally.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2:** _Once again, reviews, follows, and favorites are more than welcome and greatly appreciated!_

_Also, I was thinking of writing a Kurt POV version of this story. Either that or make the next story in this series a Kurt POV one. I can't decide, to be completely honest. I'd love to get everyone's opinion on this to. It'll be a big help! Thanks! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! I am just ecstatic with the response I've gotten for this story so far! You are all so truly amazing and I felt a need to reward you guys, hence a new chapter that I labored over the entire day. I needed to get a chapter out, but because of your love for yours truly, I made it a little longer than my normal style, and way hotter! :D I hope this will motivate everyone to continue supporting and following this story as I forge on in my attempt to get this finished before February ends._

_I also feel the need to specifically thank TiniBieni and LegendaryBritinKinlor for constantly being there each chapter! Seeing your names in the reviews whenever a chapter is posted inspires me to keep writing and try to outdo myself as I turn out chapter after chapter._

_I do hope everyone likes this chapter! It was touch and go because I had to take breathers, but I hope I did it justice. I get kind of insecure when I write these kinds of chapters, so I really do hope it was as good as I planned it to be._

_By the way, I now have an idea on how and when I'll write the Kurt POV stuff and I might even throw in some Hunter POV or one-shot into the mix. Maybe give all you Hunter-lovers a back story for our favorite military brat? I have some notes already written for that one, and it's starting to nag at the back of my head like a bad idea born on a cold, January night. ;)_

**Warnings: **_Profuse use of the F word and smut (yes, early smut, yay!)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt's moodiness was starting to get to Sebastian. He knew the hormones and morning sickness were causing Kurt so much misery, but he didn't realize that being on the receiving end of pregnant Kurt's sass and bitchiness and everything else related to pregnancy at irregular but constant intervals was going to cause _him _misery.

And the food cravings! The food cravings always happened at the most inconvenient times of the day! Even though Kurt would never ask Sebastian to run out and buy him whatever it was that he was craving for, the ex-Warbler would, more often than not, catch him as he was about to step out, or while he was rummaging through the kitchen so that he can cook whatever it was that he wanted himself during the wee hours of the morning. Naturally, he would go out and get Kurt whatever it was that he wanted. Even if Kurt was a fully functioning grown man, the idea of allowing him to wander the streets of New York while pregnant with Sebastian's baby – at wee hours of the day or night – just didn't sit well with him. And being at Kurt's beck and call – though the boy never asked for it – was truly exhausting Sebastian to the brink of insanity.

Hunter didn't seem to mind. Although he had done his share of running off and buying Kurt food that he was craving for, or accompanying Kurt to the grocery store to buy ingredients for a recipe he wanted to try, his roommate really _didn't seem to mind_. The asshole seemed to actually enjoy doing all of that for Kurt _and_ watch Sebastian keep up with the pregnant man. Sebastian was really tempted to wipe the smug, all-knowing grin on his best friend's face with a cast iron skillet.

So when he was stirred awake by a noise in the kitchen at three in the morning on a Saturday, after falling asleep at one, he was at his wit's end. He stood up, not bothering to throw a shirt on, but making sure that his sweatpants were properly secured around his hips, and dragged his exhausted body into the kitchen. There he saw, not surprisingly, Kurt moving around preparing what looked to be chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he grumbled. Kurt whirled around to face him, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. He watched as Kurt's eyes fell on his bare chest and stomach before the other boy turned redder and forced his eyes back to Sebastian's face. The sight made Sebastian groan inwardly. He had been experiencing an unwanted dry spell since Kurt found out he was pregnant and blushing Kurt was causing his libido to go crazy. He swallowed thickly and forced his arousal down with much effort as he continued to glare at the brunet in front of him.

"Did I wake you?" Kurt mumbled, the blush on his face getting fiercer by the second.

The question switched Sebastian's brain from mildly (mildly?) aroused to irrationally annoyed. He scoffed as he walked over to the counter and sat on one of the stools. "No, I was playing tennis with Federer," he retorted, sarcasm thick in his tone.

Kurt huffed and placed the milk carton he was holding on the counter. "No need to get snippy with me, Smythe. I was hungry."

"I have every right to snipe. I was jarred awake by your inelegant rummaging at ass o'clock in the morning when I fell asleep only a couple of hours before. Be thankful it's a Saturday and I have nowhere else to be later, or you'd really see bitchy," he replied. He ran a hand through his hair and swore inwardly when he saw the guilt that crossed Kurt's face.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. The boy started fidgeting where he stood and avoided Sebastian's gaze as best he could.

Sebastian waved the apology off and slumped in his chair, guilt successfully causing his semi-hard cock to go flaccid. "Don't mind me. I always get bitchy when I lack sleep and sex at the same time."

Kurt seemed to go from pink to red to scarlet in a blink of an eye at Sebastian's admittance. Sebastian groaned and fidgeted in his seat, swearing at his body when he felt his already soft dick twitch at the sight.

"Please, Kurt, don't stop on my account. Make your breakfast," he paused for a bit and gave Kurt a lopsided smile. "Actually, make that good for two. I'm wide awake now, so you might as well feed me."

Kurt returned the smile with a small one of his own. He nodded and continued working in the kitchen.

Sebastian enjoyed watching domesticated Kurt for a few minutes and stood, which was when Kurt seemed to have decided to bend over to get the spoon he dropped, displaying his wonderful, oh-so-firm, pajama covered ass. Sebastian's dick took a mind of its own and started to demand attention and refused to be ignored any longer. He was riveted by the sight and suddenly felt a pressing need to be buried deep in Kurt and make him scream.

He slowly walked to the other side of the counter, successfully blocking Kurt's path to the fridge where the man was about to go to. Kurt bumped into him mildly and he watched as the shorter boy looked up and met his gaze. The skin on his chest seemed to burn as soon as the contact with Kurt was broken when the other boy took a step back, still holding his gaze. "Need help?" Sebastian asked softly, his gaze moving to Kurt's lips.

"Um, y-yeah, sure," Kurt whispered in reply. Kurt seemed to have noticed that Sebastian was staring at his lips and the blush that had already gone down minutes ago came back with a vengeance. Sebastian didn't bother to stifle his groan as he pulled Kurt to him and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. He turned Kurt a little and pushed him gently against the counter, placing a hand on the other boy's lower back so that the counter's rounded edge won't bite against Kurt's back. He pushed his tongue against the seam of Kurt's lips and smiled into the kiss when Kurt opened up and accepted his probing tongue. Sebastian licked into Kurt's mouth with a burning passion, pouring all his sexual frustration into the kiss. His hands explored the body that he was already so familiar with, but he was still so willing to rediscover.

A few more seconds passed and Sebastian deepened the kiss further, not admitting to himself how much he had missed being this close to the other boy, but pushed the thought aside when Kurt pulled back.

"Seb, I –" he started to say, but Sebastian shushed him.

"Kurt, it's been so, so long," he whined, trying, but failing, to recapture Kurt's lips. He received a gentle shove, which caused him to let go of Kurt grudgingly. "Dude, it's not like I can get you any more pregnant than you already are!"

He watched the frown that marred Kurt's face at the comment. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and took a step back. "I thought hormones caused pregnant people to be hornier?" he muttered.

Kurt obviously heard the side-comment and his frown turned into a scowl. "That's not the point, Sebastian."

Sebastian threw a frown Kurt's way as well. "Then what is?" he challenged.

He waited a few beats as he watched Kurt try – and fail – to come up with an answer to his question. He took a step towards the boy. Then another. And another, until he was pressed flush against Kurt. He watched Kurt's eyes darken with the same desire that was now running through his veins. He was dead sure his eyes were just as dark as Kurt's, but thought Kurt looked sexier with that strong carnal need that his eyes mirrored. He stared at the brunet for a second before slowly dipping his head to lick at the porcelain jaw that he always found so inviting, Sebastian had to hold back the moan that threatened to fall from his lips. God, did he miss the taste of Kurt's skin on his tongue.

"Let's take this to my bedroom," Sebastian whispered as his lips traveled down to Kurt's neck. He sucked on the other boy's pulse point, which caused Kurt to mewl softly.

"Seb…oh god," Kurt breathed out. The dirty moan that escaped Kurt's lips was so hot, it should have been made illegal in the state of New York. Sebastian gave Kurt's neck one last, long lick, before he recaptured Kurt's lips into another searing kiss before pressing his erection against Kurt's hip.

"Bed?" Sebastian asked again as he sucked on Kurt's lower lip. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips as he felt Kurt's seemingly desperate nod. He pulled away from Kurt momentarily and tugged on the dazed boy's hand so he can lead the brunet up to his room.

Once inside, Sebastian immediately pulled off Kurt's shirt as he kicked the door of his room closed, not bothering if the loud thud woke Hunter. He was finally getting laid and he didn't care if his best friend barged into his room and watched as he fucked Kurt into the mattress. He pushed Kurt against the door and started pulling his pajamas and boxers down as he fell onto his knees in front of the man. His mouth watered the moment he laid eyes on Kurt's erection. It was just as he remembered: long – longer than his, though not as thick – and pink with a tip so red and flushed right now, Sebastian couldn't wait to get it in his mouth. He let out a low moan before enveloping it with his mouth. He gave it a long, hard suck before letting go with a pop.

"Fuck, Kurt, I almost forgot how good you taste. I can't get enough of you in my mouth," Sebastian whispered silkily. He gave Kurt's cock a long lick from base to tip before swallowing it down once again, not even bothering to take his time and just going down until he could breathe in Kurt's scent. When he heard Kurt howl as the boy hit the back of his throat, he hummed, causing Kurt to moan obscenely a few more times. God, he just loved the sounds that Kurt made when they fuck. It made his hard on twitch and actually harden some more, something he didn't even realize was possible at all, given how hard he already was before he started sucking Kurt off.

He felt Kurt's hands on his hair as the man tried to pull him off. "Seb…Seb, please…I c-can't…I w-won't…" Kurt was trying to say, but he couldn't complete his sentence, not when Sebastian's warm, wet mouth was engulfing him like that. Sebastian felt pride swell in him as he pulled off and stood, grinning at Kurt as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Good?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Kurt barely nodded before he started working on the string that was holding Sebastian's sweatpants up, hands fumbling a little. He smiled as he watched Kurt proceeded to push the pants down until they pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them and took Kurt's hand in his, tugging lightly.

"Come on. I want to be inside you," he whispered as he pulled Kurt close and started kissing him again with fervor. He hummed happily when he felt Kurt return the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. There was a tug in his chest when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck. He placed his hands on those alabaster hips and squeezed lightly, causing a soft groan to pass from Kurt's lips to his. It drove him to squeeze tighter and happily swallowed the gasp that escaped the mouth he was licking into.

"Seb…Seb, please," he heard Kurt plead when the brunet pulled away from him. He was pressing his erection against Sebastian's and it made Sebastian dizzy with need.

He led Kurt to the bed and pushed him until he was on his back, staring back at Sebastian as emerald eyes roamed the porcelain skin he was itching to touch again. He went to his bedside table to get the condoms and lube from the drawer. He placed them on the bed, just beside Kurt's hip and continued studying the body in front of him.

He never admitted it to Kurt, but he found the other boy's body near perfect. The creamy skin always felt amazing to his touch. Each time he came into contact with any part of Kurt's body, he felt like he was being scorched from the inside. The want he felt whenever he saw Kurt strip was indescribable – bordering on uncontrollable. The pull he felt each time he saw Kurt naked was amazing and frightening at the same time.

Sebastian ducked and latched his mouth onto the skin of Kurt's hip and started sucking, adamant on marking the soft, pale skin in front of him. His other hand wandered until he caught Kurt's leaking cock and started stroking the shaft slowly, from base to tip. When he reached the head, he took the precum in his fingers and made sure he had enough to make the downward slide of his hand deliciously smooth. He heard Kurt whine at his ministrations which made him suck on Kurt's hip harder. The added suction caused him to grip Kurt's cock tighter too, and the boy cried out his name.

Sebastian released the skin of Kurt's hip from his mouth and smirked. "Baby, you have got to be quiet, unless you want Hunter to come watch us play. Not that that wouldn't be hot, but I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else right now," he murmured playfully. Kurt swatted at his head weakly and chuckled.

"Just get on with it Seb, please. My ass will not prep itself, you know," Kurt retorted. Sebastian snickered at that and grabbed the lube. He opened it and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm the lube as he tapped on Kurt's legs lightly so he can settle himself between the boy's legs. Kurt obediently spread his legs and Sebastian couldn't help but stare in wonder at how perfect Kurt looked when he was in that position.

"Damn…do you even realize how hot you look right now? Christ Kurt, I feel like my dick is going to explode just by looking at you," he mumbled as he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's inner thigh before moving to one of his balls and suckling it. He sucked it into his mouth and laved it with his tongue while he gently pushed a finger into Kurt's opening. Kurt gasped loudly at the sensation and started moaning, tossing his head and grasping the sheet under his fingers at the overwhelming combination of warmth, wetness, heat, and lust that Sebastian was sure was coursing through the boy's body, just as it was coursing through his. He released the one in his mouth and gave the other one the same attention while he pushed another finger into Kurt's opening.

"Seb, Seb, please, I-I'm ready, please," Kurt begged. Sebastian let go of Kurt's balls with a loud pop and leveled Kurt with a stare so heated, he was sure Kurt got more turned on, what with how his cock suddenly twitched.

"Patience, baby. I'll get you there, but I have to prep you better. I've only got two in you right now, and you know that's not enough," Sebastian practically cooed. Kurt mewled in response, but it immediately changed into a loud groan when Sebastian pushed a third finger in. He started pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt, twisting and scissoring them until he felt like Kurt was properly prepared. He crooked his fingers at just the right angle, and Kurt howled in pleasure.

"Seb, please! I'm ready! Just – I need you, now!"

The desperation in Kurt's voice made Sebastian move quicker. He grabbed the condom from where he left it earlier and tore the packet open with his teeth. He rolled it onto his already leaking cock and spread lube on himself, making sure it was more than enough so that Kurt won't get hurt. "Ready?" he asked one last time as he lined himself up and waited until Kurt gave him a nod.

He pushed slowly and his mouth dropped open at the heat that started enveloping the head of his cock. "Oh, fuck…why did we ever go three weeks without this? Christ, you feel so good, Kurt," he mumbled. He continued pushing until he was halfway in, but Kurt stopped him with a hand on his arm, upper body arched upwards so he can reach Sebastian.

"W-wait, Seb. I – oh, fuck," Kurt said. He fell back on the bed as Sebastian stopped pushing, both their breaths already labored with the effort of not just fucking into each other like mad men. "G-give me a minute," Kurt whispered as he panted.

The few seconds that Sebastian waited for Kurt's go signal felt like torture. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and the delicious heat enveloping his cock was practically too much to bear. When Kurt finally whispered "go," Sebastian growled and pushed further in, letting out a soft moan as he bottomed out.

"From now on, we are not going to go through a week without having sex, Jesus Christ, Kurt," Sebastian panted. He pulled out slowly and when only the head was left inside, he pushed back in with a little more force, which caused Kurt to cry out. He pushed Kurt's legs up and pressed his chest against the back of Kurt's thighs, bracing one hand on the bed beside Kurt's head, and the other on the headboard. He supported the weight by placing Kurt's knees on his shoulders, pulled out a little, and then he pushed suddenly. Kurt's cries turned into wails of pleasure, and he continued fucking Kurt in that position.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Kurt started chanting as he wrapped the only mobile part of his legs around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian could feel the flesh press against his head and it only spurned him on. Kurt was practically immobile, and Sebastian took advantage of it by driving into the man harder.

"Faster baby?" Sebastian asked as he kept fucking into Kurt.

The resounding yes he got in response spurred him on and he snapped his hips faster, pushing Kurt's legs higher as he knelt on the bed. The angle allowed him to drive deeper into Kurt while providing better leverage to be able to move his hips faster. A light sheen of sweat was starting to cover both their bodies which made the slide just that more perfect.

"Close...so close," Sebastian whispered. He leaned down and took advantage of Kurt's open mouth, pushing his tongue in without preamble. The position made Kurt curl into himself even more and raised his hips higher. It seemed to drive Kurt crazy, judging by the way his hands flew to Sebastian's hair and pulled him closer. The sounds Kurt started making – muffled and unintelligible and just so fucking hot – drove Sebastian closer and closer to the edge. He let go of Kurt's mouth, but didn't move his face far from Kurt's so he was breathing in Kurt's breath each time he panted. He moved the hand he had braced on the headboard to Kurt's leaking cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Come," Sebastian whispered and licked Kurt's lower lip. Kurt cried out as thick ropes of come covered Sebastian's hand while he continued stroking Kurt through his orgasm. He quickly followed as he felt Kurt spasm around him as his orgasm continued on. Once they were done riding their orgasms, Sebastian collapsed on top of Kurt and sighed deeply.

"We are never, ever going to go through that many weeks without fucking," Sebastian mumbled in between pants. He felt Kurt's nod against his shoulder and the side of his head. Sebastian turned his head and laughed before capturing Kurt's lips into one more kiss, not bothering to pull out yet. Kurt returned the kiss as best as he could through labored breathing.

Just then, the door to Sebastian's room opened with a bang and they broke the kiss hastily to stare at the door with wide eyes. Kurt clutched at Sebastian's back, as if to tell him not to roll off lest the intruder sees his naked body. Sebastian obediently stayed where he was and just stared.

"You. Fucking. Bastards," Hunter seethed before walking off, not bothering to close the door again.

Sebastian pushed himself up a little so he could look at Kurt. "I think we have successfully found the perfect position that would piss Hunter off," he said with a grin before giving Kurt another long, bruising kiss.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_This is where I beg for reviews, follows and favorites, but more right now for this chapter than the earlier ones. Like I said, I'm kind of insecure when it comes to writing smut. I don't want it to be too...er...porn-y, but I really don't know if I did well. So, yeah, some comments and reviews would really be nice. :)_

_Again, thanks everyone for following! 333_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me a while to update (compared to how fast I was churning out chapters when I started this). Work's been hell, and to be honest, it's causing me writer's block. It took me a bit of time to come up with the best start off point for this chapter. It's still pretty rough around the edges, I think, but I like how it turned out. I do hope you guys'll like it! :)_

_The reviews are completely overwhelming. I am beyond humbled whenever I read all those great words saying that I've done a good job. I blush and I giggle like a 13-year old because you all make me giddy with happiness. Again, from the bottom of my heart: THANK YOU!_

_By the way, please excuse my lame attempt at the French language. It's been YEARS since I studied the language so I've pretty much forgotten everything I've learned back then. The French lines were translated by my best friend, Google Translate. ;) But, hey! If any of you can provide a better, more accurate translation of the line in parenthesis, please PM me so I can change that bit! :)_

Warnings: _Mild cursing, smoking, and mentions of pregnancy. Pretty tame chapter._

Disclaimer: _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

"Have you told your dad?"

"We agreed to tell them at the same time."

"Oh, right."

Silence.

"You sure you don't want coffee?"

"I will throw up all over your hideously expensive designer clothes if you offer to buy me coffee one more time."

"I was just asking!"

"Stop _asking_!"

"Fine!"

More silence.

"What did you tell your dad?"

"That I'm having coffee with an idiot."

Sebastian frowned at Kurt's reply and looked up to meet an amused pair of aquamarine eyes. Sebastian could have sworn they were a different shade just a few minutes ago.

"I fucking hate you, Hummel."

"Likewise, Craigslist," Kurt quipped before taking another sip of his hot chocolate. There was a tiny sparkle in Kurt's eyes and when Sebastian caught it, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine! Yes! I'm completely fucking nervous about this whole thing! Are you sure we should tell them before Thanksgiving? What if we get disowned?" He heard Kurt snort inelegantly, which caused him to scowl at the boy. "Hey! I'm being serious here!"

Kurt placed the cup he was holding back on the table and stared at Sebastian for a few seconds before folding his hands on his lap. "You said your parents can't hate you even if they tried. Were you lying to me when you said that?" Sebastian shook his head 'no' in response to Kurt's question. Kurt nodded and understanding flashed in his eyes. "I think what's really scaring you is disappointing your parents."

Sebastian cocked his head to the left as he studied Kurt's face carefully. Kurt's perceptiveness struck him dumb once again. He studied the pregnant man who sat across him carefully. Kurt looked calm. Too calm, actually. It was quite unnerving.

"You seem to be taking all this –" he waved his right hand around, "pretty well considering you're the one who's pregnant," Sebastian commented, veering their conversation towards something far less emotional. He watched as Kurt gave him an embarrassed smile as he raised his hands to Sebastian's eye level. He couldn't quite understand what he was supposed to be looking at until he caught the movement.

Kurt was trembling slightly.

His lips formed a small 'o' as Kurt tucked his hands away again. "I'm a very good actor, Sebastian. I can fake any kind of emotion even if my entire body is shaking with fear. Just don't look at my eyes. They're always a dead giveaway."

Sebastian wanted to take Kurt's hands in his to stop the boy from trembling. He was so shocked by the sudden urge that he had to clench his own hands into a fist to stop himself from doing just that. It confused him that he would want to comfort Kurt when their agreement was very clear: make sure that Kurt was comfortable and well provided for as they ventured through this amazingly daunting task of having and raising a child together when they were barely friends.

Sebastian mentally shook himself to get rid of that thought and grimaced a little. He checked his watch for the tenth time that day and sighed. It was almost time for Kurt to meet his parents.

"Time to get this show on the road," he murmured. He stood and turned to see a very amused Kurt stand up as well.

"My, my, Smythe, a theater allusion! What is this world coming to?"

"Oh, shut up, Hummel."

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

There wasn't any shouting. He expected lots of shouting. And crying. He expected his father, Stuart Jason Smythe's booming voice to echo all over their house while his mother, Melisande Denise Rancourt-Smythe muttered something about her baby getting stolen from her through choked sobs. He even expected Stephen to growl and hiss at him, especially after everything his brother had gone through just to protect him.

Everything he expected did not happen. His father just stared at him for a minute with a disappointed look on his face before walking out of the room quietly. His mother followed his father's retreating back with sad eyes before turning back to face her youngest son. She shook her head minutely before excusing herself and making her way to the kitchen.

Only Stephen was left in the room, and it scared Sebastian shitless. Stephen had a temper, and although his anger was never directed at him in the past, he would still cower in awe and fear every time he bore witness to it. It was the one thing that saved him when he was in middle school, but that wasn't to say that he wasn't deathly afraid of it. In fact, he was more afraid of Stephen's temper than their dad's.

"Steve, I –" Sebastian started to say, but he immediately clamped his mouth shut when he saw the look that his brother threw his way.

"We never said anything, nor did we stop you, from this…hobby of yours, Seb. Never – not even once – did you hear anything from mom, dad or me. As long as you kept yourself safe, we didn't mind because it made you happy, confident, and calm," Stephen said before stopping short and sighing.

Sebastian lowered his gaze, his guilt at disappointing his family blossoming in his chest. He had started to wring his hands together – a nervous tick that had started back during middle school and made itself known only during highly stressful situations – until he felt Kurt's cool one on them, squeezing a little, as if trying to pass some comfort from his body to Sebastian's. Sebastian glanced at the pregnant boy and threw him a small smile. He knew Kurt was amazed to see him so meek. He would've been appalled by the idea that Kurt got to see this side of him if he wasn't anticipating the tongue lashing that he was sure to get from his older brother.

He trained his eyes back on his brother and caught the older Smythe looking at his and Kurt's joined hands after – Sebastian was dead sure – he caught the silent interaction between the two. Stephen sighed and stood.

"Kurt, would you be okay alone for a few minutes? I'd like to have a word with my fucktard baby brother in private," Stephen asked. Sebastian barely caught the imperceptible nod that Kurt gave his brother in answer and sighed. He stood and followed Stephen to the front of the house. He was just glad that his big brother didn't plan on humiliating him in front of Kurt. He was scared he'd never be able to live that down, no matter how hard he tried.

Once on the front porch, Stephen drew out an almost crumpled pack of cigarettes from one of his pockets and a lighter in another. His brother offered him a stick which he graciously took. Stephen willingly sharing his cigarettes to his younger brother was always a good sign. His brother lit his cigarette for him and he took a long drag from it before blowing out smoke.

Stephen looked a lot like their father. They were both very tall – above Sebastian's 6'2" – ruggedly tan, sandy blond hair, chiseled jaw, and intense gray eyes. Sebastian, on the other hand, got his mother's fair coloring, light brown hair, and smiling green eyes. Sebastian knew they barely looked alike, but there was something about the Smythe boys that just screamed BROTHERS to the outside world. Sebastian figured it must be the connection they shared since they were kids. Even if they were four years apart, it was like twins' intuition of some sort. Sebastian didn't want to put a label on it. He was just glad it existed between him and Stephen since it had saved him on more than a few occasions in the past.

"Kurt okay with you smoking?" Stephen asked quietly.

Sebastian raised the glowing stick a little and studied the smoke rising from it before taking another drag. He flicked away some of the ash from the tip of his cigarette and looked at his brother. He blew out the smoke caught in his mouth before answering. "Doesn't matter since we're not together. Besides, I rarely smoke nowadays, and when I do, I do it before I go home and when I'm sure Kurt will be home late from work." Sebastian paused. "Before you say anything, I've tried to make him quit his job, but he wanted to save a bit before his due date. He promised to quit once he hits his third trimester. Couldn't say anything about it without getting my head bitten off, fucking hormones."

Stephen nodded a little as he took a hit off of his cigarette. He blew out the smoke before studying the younger Smythe's profile. Sebastian could feel Stephen's eyes on him and it was gnawing on his nerves.

"Are you happy with Kurt?" Stephen asked suddenly. Sebastian was taken aback by the question that he turned and stared at his older brother, mouth slightly agape.

"Excuse me? Didn't we make it clear that we were merely fuck buddies and that this pregnancy was an accident?" Sebastian spluttered in retort. He watched as Stephen dropped the almost finished cigarette onto the ground before putting it out with his foot. Sebastian did the same.

"I know, I just wanted to know if you're happy that it's him who's carrying your child, and if you're actually happy that you're going to have a kid," Stephen explained. He stared at his brother for a few more beats before he frowned.

"Honestly? I'm scared as fuck, Steve. I feel like I'm in over my head, but I also know I don't have a choice but to live with it and be the responsible father that you guys want me to become. That I want to become." Sebastian fell silent as he broke eye contact with his brother. "More than you guys being proud of me, I want this kid to grow up proud of me too, the way we are of dad. I – I already love this baby, Steve. As weird as it sounds, I know that I love the kid and I'm willing to give up my soul just to make sure he'll be happy and safe for the rest of his life."

Stephen nodded and smiled. "Him?"

Sebastian waved his brother's amusement off. "Kurt and I just fell into it. Kurt actually started it. Said it's better than calling the baby an 'it' before we found out the gender." Sebastian became thoughtful for a second before turning a lopsided grin his brother's way. "I'd love to have a son, though."

Stephen returned Sebastian's smile, but before he could say anything in response, their mother stepped out of the house and glared at her boys.

"I thought I made it clear that smoking is absolutely forbidden in this house! Sebastian, you should know better! I know I can't stop Stephen anymore, but you…Kurt's pregnant and you're going to let him smell all that smoke on you!" their mother cried out as she shook her head at the boys, her French accent becoming a little more obvious when agitated. He grinned sheepishly at his mother, knowing full well that his brother was doing the same. And as always, their mother gave in with a sigh at the twin impish grins in front of her.

"You boys will be the death of me," she muttered as she ushered them back into the house. They went back to the living room where Kurt was now reading a magazine. Sebastian felt a pang of guilt for leaving Kurt all alone, but he brushed it off. He needed to talk to his brother privately earlier, so there wasn't anything to be guilty about.

He glanced at his mother who was eyeing Kurt a little hesitantly as he made his way to the couch where Kurt was seated. It was at that moment that he realized he wanted Kurt to get along with his family. He wanted Kurt to be accepted as the carrier – as the father – carrying his child. He felt so sad when, after a few minutes, his father still hasn't come down from wherever he had taken refuge. If Sebastian was going to be completely honest, it hurt like hell.

"I didn't know you smoke," Kurt whispered to him, his nose wrinkling at the scent.

Sebastian shrugged. "Doesn't happen often, so you don't have to worry. It's not a habit."

Kurt seemed to consider his words before he nodded, seemingly satisfied with Sebastian's answer.

"Kurt, I hope you can join us for dinner one of these days, before you fly back to New York. We'd love to get to know you better," Melisande said as she regarded Kurt with a small smile.

Kurt seemed to be taken aback by the sudden warmth that Sebastian's mother showed him. Sebastian beamed at his mother and after Kurt voiced his acceptance of the invitation and them setting the date, he stood and took the distance between him and his mother in a couple of long strides. He enveloped his mother in a warm embrace and sniffed. God, did he love this woman with his entire being.

When he pulled away, his mother stared into his eyes with a sad smile. "S'il te plait ne prend pas la réaction de ton père trop à cœur. il va s'y faire. Il a juste besoin de temps (_Please don't take your father's reaction to heart, baby boy. He'll come around. He just needs time_)," his mother told him softly. He gave her a small, pained smile in response. Melisande squeezed his arms before letting go.

"We need to go now, maman. I'll try to be back by dinner, unless Mr. Hummel kills me or something," he joked lamely, which earned him a resounding slap on his arm from Kurt.

"Ouch! What?" he cried out while rubbing the sore spot, eyeing Kurt like warily like he was going to bite Sebastian, and not in the way that he would enjoy.

"You talk that way in front of my dad and he'll skin you alive before killing you," Kurt hissed.

Sebastian heard quiet chuckling behind him and he whirled around.

"I like him, mom. Can we keep him?" Stephen asked his mother between soft chortles while Melisande quietly giggled.

"I am deeply wounded by this. I thought you people love me unconditionally!" Sebastian lamented, clutching at his chest like he was in pain.

Melisande walked over to her youngest son and squeezed his cheeks, much to Sebastian's annoyance.

"I like him too. Take care of him, Sebastian," his mom said softly after giving Sebastian one last hug.

They said good bye to the two Smythes in the living room and made their way to Sebastian's car.

Although Kurt meeting his parents and them breaking the news to his family could have gone better, Sebastian was quite relieved that at least his mother and brother reacted the way they did. He knew things were still touch and go, but they were trying to make an effort, which meant a lot to him. He just wished his dad was there and that he got to at least exchange a few words with Kurt. Sebastian sighed at the thought as he unlocked his car. They got in and with a final wave at his mother and brother, set off for Lima while feeling like he was about to walk to his death.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Author's Note 2: _As always, reviews, follows, and favorites will be rewarded with lots of Kurtbastian sweet kisses interspersed with hot groping! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Hello! So here's the much awaited sixth chapter of __**Happy Accident**__. I do hope you'll all enjoy reading it. Personally, the ending of this chapter is making me eager to find out where Sebastian and Kurt are going to take me. The two seemed to have developed a mind of their own now, and I am merely the writer they hired to write their story. I trust our boys so I know I'm in for the ride of my life – which means you guys are in for the ride of your lives as well. :)_

_Before we get into the actual chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who had been dropping reviews. Those things make me see rainbows and sunshine every time I see one in my email inbox. The gratitude I feel towards everyone who took the time to write their insights, and even those who took a few seconds to say how much they love the story (whether anonymously or not) is completely inspiring. I feel so appreciated and loved so I'd like to share some of that love back to you guys._

_So, shout-outs to the following people who had taken the time to leave me comments and reviews:_

_All the guests who left reviews anonymously, fenomena, the guest who titled their review 'u r amazing,' yngoldfogee, LegendaryBritinKinlor, TiniBieni, iloverandyortonwwefan23, vicensisa, nigellafan, , mizscha, kumsmythe, 2People, Devira, xXxKelly82xXx, Niki, ladybird71, wolfish-willow, IceQueenRia, psykogleek (who I have to throw in a special 'Thank you" to for translating the French line that Sebastian's mother said to him more accurately), mizmarie, beckyb, and SexyMeerkat._

_Again, thank you so much to all of you! Your comments motivate me to see this story through to the end! :)_

**Warnings: **_Some angst. Not a lot, but there is a small amount of it in this chapter. Other than that, this is one of the 'cleanest' chapters in the story. And probably one of the longest at 4,000+++ words._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"You're awfully quiet," Sebastian commented as he drove. His eyes were trained on the road, but he could sense tension radiating off of Kurt's quiet form.

The brunet sighed, keeping his gaze on the rolling farm-side they were passing as they journeyed from Westerville to Lima. "My dad, he's a great guy. First one to ever figure out that I'm gay, except probably for my mom. And even if he's this big, masculine, grease-monkey mechanic, he never made me feel that being myself – that being gay – was a bad thing. That it was okay to be me. He's so proud of me, even if I failed to reach some of my goals." Kurt fell silent again for a couple of seconds before twisting in the passenger seat to face Sebastian. "This news...this baby...I'm just worried that this will be the thing that would break us." Kurt sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. "After Finn died, we really struggled to keep it together. My dad and Carole latched on to me because I was their only surviving son. My having a baby would mean I'd have to start a new life as a father. One completely separate from them." Kurt paused before he opened his eyes and looked down at the hands he had tangled on his lap.

"I'm terrified, Sebastian. I've never been so terrified of something in my entire life," Kurt ended in a near whisper.

Sebastian pondered over everything Kurt said. He could empathize with Kurt's fears, especially after how his own father reacted to the pregnancy news a while ago. He shrugged as best as he could while taking a turn on the road that would take them into the outskirts of Lima. He also took into consideration his mother's and brother's reaction earlier.

"Maybe our baby will be a good thing for your family, Kurt. A new life brought into the family is always a blessing. I was always made to believe that," Sebastian said. "Stephen was an accident. Mom found out she was pregnant just when dad was starting out as an associate in his uncle's law firm. They didn't plan on getting married since dad was only 25 that time and was still preparing for the Ohio bar exam. Mom was only 21, I think, and was still in college. When she got pregnant with Stephen, dad immediately proposed and they got married a few months after. It was all just to keep up appearances since they both come from prominent families and the merging of the Rancourts and the Smythes would mean millions to each acquired family businesses. They didn't know that they were already marrying the love of their lives back then. They realized it when Steve turned two."

Kurt fell more quiet after Sebastian summarized his parents' love story to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the brunet glance at him with guarded eyes. After a few more seconds of heavy silence, Sebastian blew out a long, drawn-out sigh and spoke, "I can hear the gears in your brain moving." He paused to wait for Kurt's reply, but when he got none, he forged on. "Spit it out, Hummel. We'll agonize over it together."

Kurt scoffed softly. "All this talk about emotions with you is making me uneasy. We've never been the type."

Sebastian shrugged again as he made another turn, this time into the road that would eventually lead them into the actual city limits. "We did say we'll try our hand at being friends for our baby's sake, right? Friends tell each other things. It's not like we haven't been telling each other bits and pieces about our lives in the past week and a half we've been living together."

Kurt tilted his head a bit, as if considering what Sebastian just said. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly before frowning. He looked a bit scared.

"Just tell me, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed and twisted in his seat again to face Sebastian. "I just thought that your dad reacting the way he did must've hurt. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably be devastated, knowing how their love story played out."

The spot-on way that Kurt read him jarred Sebastian. Unlike all the times in the past that Kurt's perceptiveness amazed him, this just shook him to his core. The only person who was able to read him that well was his brother. He felt uncomfortable under Kurt's scrutiny.

Sebastian's jaw tightened and he kept his eyes focused on the road. He suddenly regretted pushing Kurt to tell him what was on his mind. He clenched the steering wheel tightly.

"You know what? Forget I said anything," he bit out as he took another turn a little too sharply.

"Seb –" Kurt started to say, but Sebastian cut him off immediately.

"I said drop it," Sebastian mumbled darkly. Discomfort wanted to make him lash out. He controlled himself, though, not wanting to agitate Kurt any further, whose nerves seemed to start humming the moment his mood changed.

They continued making their way to the Hudson-Hummel's house in relative silence with only a few words spoken between them as Kurt gave directions to his home.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt had been pacing the Hudson-Hummel's living room for a full five minutes now. That doesn't sound like such a long time when you think about it theoretically, but when you're seated silently on a couch and just watching the boy do that over and over again, it kind of starts to grate on your nerves.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and was about to say something when he heard a car park in the driveway. He looked up and met Kurt's wide, scared eyes.

"They're home," the brunet whispered. Sebastian thought of saying something comforting, their earlier tiff forgotten. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the door opened and a man wearing a baseball cap and open, plaid button-down over a gray Hummel's Tires and Lube shirt stepped in followed by a pretty woman in scrubs with smiling eyes that had a hint of sadness in them. His heart started thudding in his chest so fast, he thought he was going to have a heart attack (not that he knew how that felt).

"Hey kiddo. Didn't think you'd be home until after dinner," Burt Hummel said as he took his son into his arms and hugged him. He smiled at his son before turning to Sebastian while Kurt gave Carole – who immediately excused herself to the kitchen – a hug. Sebastian swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as Burt passed a scrutinizing gaze over him. "Who's this?"

"Uhm, dad, this is Sebastian Smythe," Kurt said by introduction. Before he could say anything else, Burt cut him off.

"Stuart Smythe's son?" Burt suddenly asked, facing Sebastian fully. Sebastian nodded in reply as he stood from where he was seated and extended his hand for a shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Sebastian said by way of greeting.

"Same guy who injured Blaine with that slushie with rock salt, right?" Burt added, which caused Kurt to splutter and Sebastian to go pale.

"Dad!" Kurt finally exclaimed. His dad let go of Sebastian's hand and turned to his son.

"Just saying kid! I've met his father a few times, I like Stu. Talks about his sons all the time. Sebastian can't be all that bad if his father still talks so highly of him even if he did screw up a few times," Burt said matter of factly. He patted Kurt's shoulder and made his way to the overstuffed armchair beside the couch. "There a reason why he's here, anyway?" Burt asked as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

Kurt sighed and sat on the couch, motioning for Sebastian to sit back down. "Dad, can you watch TV later? We – uh – Sebastian and I – we, uh, have something to tell you," Kurt said.

Burt replaced the remote on the table and faced the boys. "The looks on your faces tell me this isn't the kind of news that I'd like" the man grunted. "Carole need to hear this too?"

Kurt nodded in response and Burt called at his wife. Carole stepped into the living room with questioning eyes and sat on the armrest of the chair her husband was in.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and eyed Kurt – who didn't return his look – nervously. He braced himself for the impending wrath of the older Hummel as Kurt spoke again

"Dad, Carole, I-I'm…" Kurt started to say, but stopped. Sebastian saw Kurt's hands shake badly as he raised one to pluck on the sleeve of his white button down and smooth the front of the waistcoat he was wearing. Tears were starting to form in Kurt's eyes, and it only added to the agitation that Sebastian felt. He wanted to grab his hand to stop the trembling, but felt the older Hummel would not appreciate the act so much. His mortal fear of Burt Hummel prevented him from providing comfort to the other boy.

A deep sigh left Kurt's lips before he blurted out "I'm pregnant" to his father and stepmother. Sebastian held his breath and braced himself for the heat of the wrath that would come spewing off of Burt's very intimidating persona.

Silence enveloped the Hudson-Hummel's house for a few seconds as the news of the pregnancy sunk into the older Hummels.

"You're what?" Burt said in response, his voice a few decibels louder than his tone earlier. Sebastian winced when he realized the difference.

The tears started to make themselves known as a few created tracks on Kurt's face. Sebastian felt a pang of pain at the sight. He moved a little closer to Kurt and placed an arm around his shoulders, Burt's temper be damned.

"I'm pregnant Dad, a-and Sebastian's the father," Kurt said quietly, sniffing as the tears continued to flow.

Sebastian rubbed Kurt's shoulder as he tightened his hold on the brunet. He raised his eyes and met Burt's gaze, those steely eyes burning a hole through his head. Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, but didn't let go of Kurt.

"You never told me you two were dating. In fact, you never mentioned that you were seeing Sebastian at all," Burt said, his voice gruff.

Kurt grimaced at the words. Sebastian felt him fold in into himself and he tightened his arms around Kurt further.

"Because we're not dating," Kurt replied in a small voice. He sniffed and straightened himself up, causing Sebastian's arm to fall off of his shoulders. He watched Kurt meet his father's eyes head on. "Sebastian and I were sleeping together out of convenience, but we're not dating. We are, however, living together now so he can help me get through this pregnancy and, eventually, in raising our baby," he finished off, voice a little stronger than how he sounded earlier. Sebastian could see the slight tremble on the boy's shoulders though, something he was sure Burt noticed as well. It dawned on Sebastian that this was Kurt trying to be strong for himself because he was completely terrified that he was about to lose everything he had. This was Kurt's defense mechanism.

Burt fell silent at the admission. Sebastian watched as emotions started warring inside the older Hummel's head through the older man's eyes the exact same way Kurt's emotions would play across his eyes all the time. Sebastian mused that it was a Hummel thing.

Carole broke the silence that had settled over the family and Sebastian. "How far along are you now, honey?" she asked.

"A little over ten weeks," Kurt replied, evenly, though Sebastian heard the slight tremor in his voice.

Burt shook his head at Kurt's reply and looked at the barely there baby bump that Kurt now had his right hand on. The baby was growing at a constant pace. He and Kurt still had to go to the doctor for his monthly check up. He had suggested that they go see Sebastian's mother's OBGYN since she was also a specialist on male pregnancies, a neo-natal specialist, and the best that money could hire.

The older Hummel sighed and his shoulders slumped, as if in defeat. "Kurt, I never told you how you should live your life. I have protected you the best way I could, and I want to believe that I raised a good man – a great man. And even if I wanted to shelter you from the harsh realities of life, especially after how badly you got bullied in McKinley, I had to let you make your own mistakes and find the courage to fix them yourself, and learn from them, but this is, by far, the stupidest thing that you've ever done. I know the 'talk' we had was awkward and uncomfortable, but I really thought I was able to get through to you, that you'd be able to keep yourself safe." Burt paused, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. No one dared speak up after those words. Sebastian glanced at Kurt and saw that he was crying in earnest now, probably realizing that this is where he'd find out that he had lost his family. Sebastian swore that even if the Hummels decided to disown Kurt, he will make sure that Kurt is taken cared of for the rest of his life. After all, he was more than capable of doing that.

Somehow, Sebastian felt like this is not what the outcome of this conversation was going to be. He hoped that this outburst of emotion was not going to end with anger, for Kurt's sake.

He watched as Burt opened his eyes and leaned forward to fix an intense look at his son's face. Sebastian waited with bated breath at what the older Hummel was going to say.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much and I promise you, son, Carole and I will still be here, no matter what. What's done is done. You're pregnant. Shouting and getting angry is not going to change that fact. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, because I am, but I also have to admit, I'm happy that you and Sebastian are responsible and mature enough to push aside your differences for this child."

Kurt burst into tears after his dad finished his little speech and Sebastian watched as he launched himself at his father who enveloped him in a tight, warm hug. He continued watching as Kurt went to Carole's ready arms and hugged her as well, the woman whispering what Sebastian knew were comforting words into her stepson's ear. Sebastian felt the knot in his chest loosen which made him smile at the family in front of him.

Burt stood and approached Sebastian, which made the small smile drop off his face. He stood and stared as the older Hummel came closer and closer. "Mr. Hummel, I assure you, I will take care of Kurt and our baby the best way I can, even if we're not together. Kurt and I are trying our hand at friendship so that we'd be able to raise our child together without wanting to kill each other every minute of every day," Sebastian blurted out.

Burt snorted at what Sebastian said. "Good luck with that, kid. My son's a handful. Even I have to admit to that, and I love the boy to the very core of my being." Burt chuckled before giving Sebastian a hug as well. "Take care of my boy, okay? Or I'll gut you with an axe," he whispered into Sebastian's ear. He pulled away from the older man abruptly and looked at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Dad, stop threatening Sebastian," Kurt's amused voice chimed from behind Burt. Burt chuckled and turned to look at his son, who was wiping off the remaining tears in his eyes, before shrugging.

"Oh, don't mind that old man, Sebastian. He's a big teddy bear," Carole said as she went over to hug Sebastian as well. After pulling away she started walking back into the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Sebastian?" she called out.

Sebastian looked at Kurt who smiled and nodded his assent. "Sure, Mrs. Hummel, that'd be lovely," he replied.

"Please, call me Carole," he heard the woman call out again.

He smiled when he caught Kurt's eye and took out his phone from his pocket. "I'll just call my mom to say I'll be home late," he said to Kurt and excused himself. He walked out to the front porch and called his mother.

"Maman? Hi," he breathed out, the tension bleeding out of him as soon as he heard his mother's voice on the other line.

"Hello dear. I'm glad you're still alive," his mother said, humor filling her voice. He rolled his eyes at her mother's reply even if he knew she couldn't see him.

"I've been invited to stay for dinner, so I'm probably going to be home late. Don't wait up, okay?"

"I take it the Hummels took the news well?" she asked.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and stared at his car, but not really seeing it. "Well, Mr. Hummel didn't shoot me on sight, and there wasn't bloodshed of any kind, but I think not everything's been said yet. They're not exactly happy I got Kurt pregnant, especially since we're not even dating, but I think they're resigned to the fact that they can't do anything about the situation anymore," Sebastian told his mother. He heard his mother make this weird sound on the other line and he wrinkled his nose at it.

"You have nothing to say to that, do you?" Sebastian said with a laugh. He heard her mother giggle and he laughed some more.

"Well, you know that's exactly how we feel too, right?" his mother said. Sebastian's chuckles quieted at that and he sighed.

"I know Maman," he murmured. "H-has Dad said anything yet?" he asked. A part of him was afraid of what he would hear, but he had to know. The pain in his chest at the thought that this would be the one thing that would break his relationship with his father was getting harder and harder to bear, especially with how reasonable Mr. Hummel had reacted to the news. His respect for Kurt's father grew exponentially at the thought.

His mother sighed on the other line. "No, baby. He hasn't even stepped out of his study since you told us."

Sebastian's face fell at that and he frowned. "Oh."

"Honey, he'll come around. He just needs time to sort his thoughts," his mother said soothingly.

Sebastian cleared his throat and fidgeted on the porch. "Right, of course. Look, maman, I have to go back inside. It's quite chilly out here on the Hummel's porch." They said their goodbyes after his mother got confirmation that Sebastian had his house keys with him. He stepped back into the house and saw Burt watching TV. The man glanced at him and waved at the overstuffed chair to the right of the couch that Sebastian was previously occupying, which Burt was seated on now.

"Have a seat kid, let's talk a little while Kurt and Carole are fixing dinner," the older Hummel grunted. Sebastian nodded nervously and sat on the chair, waiting for the conversation to start with apprehension humming through his veins. Burt lowered the volume of the television and stared at Sebastian. The look made Sebastian a bit uncomfortable.

"Your dad told me you're in Columbia, what are you taking up?" the older man asked, looking genuinely interested to get to know him.

"I'm in Columbia's pre-med program, sir," he answered politely.

"Quit it with the sir, kid. You can call me Burt," Burt said with a wave of a hand. "So you want to be a doctor?"

"Yes si – er…yes. I plan to become a general surgeon," he replied. Burt nodded his head and looked impressed.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. I'll be twenty by January."

Burt looked pensive for a second before the older man turned a little so that he – Sebastian assumed – would be able to see Sebastian's face more comfortably.

"Kid, I'm going to be completely honest, I want to tear your head off for getting my son pregnant when you two aren't even in love and dating, but you're both young adults now, and you have to learn responsibility and accountability." The older Hummel snorted out a painful sounding chuckle. "This isn't exactly the most ideal way to learn how to raise a family, and the crash course in real life is going to be painful for you both, but you seem like a smart young man, and Kurt is too." He studied Sebastian for a few seconds, where in Sebastian tried hard not to squirm at the intense gaze. "I don't trust you kid. You can't exactly blame me, though, since I don't know you, and everything I've heard from Kurt, Blaine, and Finn – when he was still alive – about you were terrible. I'm sure you understand that, right?" Sebastian nodded in response to Burt's question. He felt terribly guilty for his past immaturity all of a sudden and the knot in his throat came back with a vengeance. "But, I do know your father. I admire your old man, and if you're half the man he is – as he keeps pointing out to me when we get to chat – then I know my son is going to be in good hands," Burt finished.

Sebastian's eyes widened at that and his mouth fell open. This wasn't how he expected this conversation to become, but he couldn't deny the relief that flooded his entire being at those words. Burt Hummel kept throwing him in a loop with all the surprises he had been throwing Sebastian's way. It was exactly the same thing Kurt had kept throwing his way the entire time that they had known each other. It was probably another Hummel thing that Sebastian thought he really needed to get used to now that he and Kurt were going to have a baby together.

"Mr. Hu – I-I mean Burt, I assure you, I will do my best to keep Kurt and the baby safe and well provided for. I-I want this chance at a family – as unconventional as it may turn out to be," he said earnestly. He watched as Burt nodded, shifting his attention back to the television, ending the conversation effectively.

He looked up and saw Kurt and the look on his face told Sebastian that he had seen and heard the exchange between them with a small smile on his face. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. In the meantime, Dad, do you think I could borrow Sebastian for a bit?" he asked. Burt nodded and waved them off.

"I guess there's no point in telling you kids to keep the door open since you're already knocked up, but no sex under my roof, okay Kurt? This is still my house," Burt called after them as they climbed the stairs.

"Dad!" Kurt cried out indignantly, stopping in his tracks to bellow at his father. It was met by a loud laugh, which seemed to further infuriate Kurt. The brunet huffed and continued marching up the stairs with his head held high, although the blush that was creeping up his neck and cheeks showed just how embarrassed Kurt felt at the statement.

Kurt led Sebastian into his old room and the boy closed the door, motioning for Sebastian to sit on the bed. He did so, letting his eyes wander around the room as he waited for Kurt to finish checking his hair and straightening his clothes on the vanity before the boy sat on the bed beside Sebastian.

The room wasn't what Sebastian expected, but at the same time he knew the room was so…Kurt. He seemed to get a better sense of the boy as he studied everything in that room.

"I feel like I should apologize for how my dad's acting," he said with a soft chuckle.

Sebastian smiled. "No harm done. I figured insanity ran in your family," he replied with a grin.

Kurt huffed indignantly at his words before laughing lightly. "Oh god, this pregnancy is causing everyone to lose their minds, isn't it?"

Sebastian laughed at that and flopped down on the bed, eyes finding an invisible spot on the ceiling. They both fell silent for a minute before he heard Kurt sigh.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier in the car, Seb," Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper. Sebastian sighed as well before he turned his head to stare at Kurt. "I know how hard it is to open up about these kinds of things with someone you barely know," he finished.

Sebastian continued staring at Kurt for a few heartbeats before he sat back up. "No, I'm sorry for how I reacted, Kurt. What I did – what I said, was completely uncalled for." He hesitated, but reached out to lay a hand over Kurt's entwined ones. "I told you we'll try our hand at being friends, and one way to do that is to be open and honest with each other. I'll try harder at the friends bit, for our baby's sake," he said with a small smile.

Kurt smiled gratefully at him and turned one hand over. He tangled their fingers together and Sebastian felt Kurt squeeze his hand back gently. They continued staring into each other's eyes, small smiles playing on both their lips. They stayed like that for a few more seconds. Sebastian felt himself getting pulled into the depths of Kurt's eyes. He felt like he was drowning in those stormy blue pools of unsorted emotions and thought he didn't mind getting sucked in and never returning. He inched closer to Kurt, feeling the heavy breaths from the other boy's lips graze his and it made his heart thunder more loudly in his chest. His eyes caressed those oh-so pink lips and they traveled over the blush on Kurt's cheeks that made the lower part of his stomach clench tightly.

He could feel that a lot was at stake in this one, defining moment. Yes, this moment right here would be _the _defining moment in his and Kurt's relationship – friendship – whatever it was. He didn't know how his life would turn out to be after this, and it scared him shitless. Suddenly, he didn't feel all that keen on following through with whatever it was that made him inch closer and closer to Kurt. He looked back into those eyes and saw wonder and amazement in them, but those emotions immediately disappeared. They were replaced by something he couldn't define. Something so sad, it made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

Before they could do anything else, Sebastian heard Carole shout that dinner was ready, and it broke whatever spell hung over Kurt and Sebastian. Sebastian cleared his throat and gave Kurt an awkward smile, but not after seeing Kurt chase the hurt out of his eyes. Sebastian squeezed his eyes closed at the sight and pushed away the pain that was clutching at his heart. He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw that Kurt was already up, his back turned at him as he opened his bedroom door. He stood with a deep, drawn-out sigh (it seemed like he was doing a lot of that lately) and followed Kurt downstairs.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_Reviews, feedback, comments, opinions, follows, and favorites make my world one, big, happy bubble! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_This is a short one. It's more of a transition chapter, really. I just needed to get this out of my system because I felt so bad for Sebastian for some reason and he suddenly started demanding I give him comfort. Hence, chapter 7. Though there are a bunch of insults thrown around in the latter part of the chapter, I feel like this is a sweet one; something that Sebastian needed badly after such a draining day._

_Thank you, once again, for all the favorites, follows, and reviews that you guy had been dropping my way. I can feel so much love, it's insane! Again, thank you all so much!_

**Warnings: **_Some angst, profuse use of the F-word, insults and derogatory slang thrown around like yesterday's trash, mentions of violence and bullying (if this is a trigger, read with caution, although it's not really graphic)._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

He was beyond exhausted when he finally parked his BMW Z4 into the garage of the Smythe mansion that same evening. The emotional rollercoaster he had gone through not a few hours ago left his nerves thrumming, but his entire body was shot to hell. Not to mention the way-too-awkward dinner that he had with the Hudson-Hummels had him on edge the entire night. He was dead sure that both Burt and Carole noticed something was wrong between him and Kurt, and he grimaced at the idea of two relative strangers being able to tell that something happened – or almost happened, in Sebastian's opinion. He had turned into an open book in less than two weeks and he didn't know how he felt about that.

He dragged himself out of the car and into the hallway that would lead him into the expansive, but empty kitchen. He thought of getting some kind of fruit from their fridge, but decided against it when he realized that he was still full. No matter how awkward dinner was at Kurt's place, he had to admit that that Carole can cook. He showered Carole with complements on her cooking throughout the meal, though he may have done that to keep some sort of conversation going because he knew that the older Hummels noticed how unusually quiet their son and guest were being.

He went into the living room and saw Stephen on the couch watching what looked to be a rerun of the third episode of Sherlock's second season.

"Is that The Reichenbach Fall?" he asked as he dropped beside his older brother. He leaned back and stretched a little as he watched Benedict Cumberbatch explain his deductions, words spewing out of his mouth at 200 per minute. His love for this version of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's classic was no secret. He thought that the movie and that shitty TV show Elementary were absolutely horrible.

Stephen nodded and turned the volume down. He dropped the remote beside him and grabbed his brother by the shoulders, hauling him closer so that Sebastian could cuddle into him. The Smythe brothers tended to do that a lot when they were alone. It was something they were glad they never outgrew. It was a source of comfort for both boys, one that Sebastian was completely grateful for at this exact moment.

Sebastian's mind went back to the first time they cuddled. He was still in middle school and they had just gotten home from the hospital a week after he went through one of the most traumatic experiences he had ever had in his entire lifetime.

That day was a week after Stephen saw a thirteen year old Sebastian beside the dumpster that he had hidden behind and had crawled out of a few minutes after he was beaten by a bunch of high school jocks to an inch of his life. Sebastian, at that time, barely had any strength left to move, and he knew he had a very bad concussion, judging by the severe nausea he felt after his assailants had fled when they heard Stephen calling his younger brother's name.

That day when they first cuddled was also the same day that their father decided to ship them both to their mother's house in Paris where they continued their studies until Stephen decided he wanted to go to college in the US and Stuart Smythe got the State's Attorney post in Ohio.

Sebastian shook the memory off his mind and shifted closer to his older brother. He tried to squeeze the images of his bruised and broken body out of his brain and didn't notice the quiet squeak that left his lips.

But Stephen heard it and Sebastian felt his brother clutch him tighter against his side.

"I can hear you think. Stop it. You've been safe for six years now," Stephen whispered.

"Has Dad said anything yet?" he asked his older brother quietly after a few seconds of silence. He felt more than heard Stephen's 'no.' He whimpered at the reply and proceeded to bury himself deeper into Stephen's side.

"Sebastian, stop. Go to bed and get some sleep. You look like hell," Stephen told Sebastian while shoving him lightly off his side. His older brother turned the television off and continued pushing at his brother's shoulder until he detached himself from the older Smythe's side.

"Why is God not yet done punishing me?" Sebastian cried out as he pushed himself into an upright sitting position.

Stephen gave him a sympathetic chuckle. "Because you're a prick who tends to use his dick to think most of the time," his older brother retorted, receiving a playful shove after.

Sebastian stood at that with a pout on his lips. He pulled his brother upright after Stephen turned the television off and they made their way up the wide staircase. The silence between them was comforting. It was exactly what he needed after all the emotions he had to go through in a span of just a few hours.

Sebastian walked into his room and shut the door behind him, stripping clumsily as he made his way into the en suite bathroom. He was too tired to take a shower so he just cleaned up hastily and dropped onto his bed with a plop, face down. He was just about to doze off when he heard his phone ring. Sebastian cursed under his breath as he pushed himself off the bed so he could lean down and grab his pants. He fumbled through the pockets and took out the phone, glancing at the screen. He scowled and swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Fucking asswipe, do you even know what time it is?" he muttered, not bothering to keep his tone level.

He heard the deep rumble of Hunter's laugh in his ear, and it infuriated him even more. "Good evening to you too, Sebastian" his best friend quipped as Hunter continued to laugh in his ear. Sebastian growled over the phone, which only made Hunter laugh some more.

"Prick," Sebastian muttered.

"Fuckface," Hunter countered happily.

"It's too fucking late for you to be this fucking happy a day before Thanksgiving, dickhead. Unless of course you got laid earlier," Sebastian paused and sat up abruptly. "Did you get laid? Wait, you know what? I don't want to know. The thought of boobs and pussy nauseates me," Sebastian huffed in a bored tone before plopping back on his bed. "So, what do you want, Clarington?"

Hunter cleared his throat on the other line. "Just wanted to check in on you." There was a pregnant pause on Hunter's end of the line before the ex-Warbler continued. "You guys told the folks today, right?"

Sebastian blew out air and hummed in answer before launching into a summarized version of his highly eventful day, leaving nothing out, not even the almost kiss in Kurt's bedroom.

No matter how much they snipe and snark at each other, it was obvious how much they valued each other's friendship. If the boys were going to be completely honest, they were each other's only best friends. They never felt close enough to another person outside their respective families to feel that way. They trusted each other explicitly and implicitly. Sebastian was one of the few people who knew Hunter's entire story, and Hunter knew Sebastian's. They were enough for each other, at least for now.

Hunter fell silent on the other line after Sebastian finished telling him of his highly eventful day. It took a few seconds before the boy spoke up again.

"Hey, Seb? Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, dickwad."

"I'm being serious here, doofus."

"Not very original there, Roider."

"I fucking hate you, you cocksucker."

"Right back at'cha, juicer."

He heard Hunter let out an irritated sigh on the other line which made him chuckle tiredly. "Okay, okay! What is it?"

"Why didn't you kiss Kurt? It's not like kissing is anything new to you guys. It shouldn't be that big a deal after everything you guys have done, so why now?" Hunter asked.

That successfully sobered Sebastian up. It was his turn to pause momentarily as he tried to come up with an answer, but everything he came up with just seemed so lame and stupid and cannot even remotely justify why he reacted the way he did. All he could remember was cold dread creeping up his spine.

He sighed deeply before settling back more comfortably on the bed. "I don't exactly know, Hunt. I remember being there and just wanting to kiss Kurt so badly. Suddenly, it was like my mind went blank and I couldn't see anything, not even a future, and it just…it just scared the fucking daylights out of me."

Hunter made a non-committal noise on the other line, like he was mulling over what Sebastian just said.

"Just…just take it a day at a time, Seb. Take it as it comes. Life might surprise you, you know?" Hunter said quietly.

Sebastian rubbed his face with his free hand and sniffed. "I fucking hate that we get sappy without alcohol," he joked. He smiled tiredly when he heard Hunter's soft chuckles.

"I better get some sleep, Hunt."

"Yeah, me too. Good night, wanker."

"Sweet dreams, beaver-muncher."

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_For those who are not familiar with Roider and Juicer, these are slang or insults for someone who uses steroids._

**Author's Note 3: **Reviews,_ feedback, comments, opinions, follows, and favorites make my world one, big, happy bubble! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_Sorry if the new chapter took a while. I had been sick on and off the past week, aside from work not really letting up recently. I was able to get off my sick ass yesterday, though and wrote this chapter. I needed the comfort and Sebastian and Kurt willingly said yes to helping me out, hence, something warm and fuzzy and a little angsty for everyone's enjoyment._

_Once again, thank you so, so, so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews that you guys had been dropping my way. I'm now at 106 follows, 62 reviews, and 55 favorites; numbers that I never thought this fic would achieve! So again, from the very bottom of my heart: THANK YOU ALL SO, SO, SO MUCH! You guys have no idea how much I love you all for the support and love you throw my way all the time!_

**Warnings: **_Some angst and drama, some very, very light mentions of sex and other sexy acts. Overall, this is a clean chapter._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

The flight back to New York was uneventful. Though Sebastian and Kurt were seated beside each other in the plane, an awkward silence enveloped them, making them more uncomfortable than they already were. It wasn't ideal, considering that they were in the air for roughly an hour and a half.

When they finally got back to the apartment after another forty more minutes of awkward silence inside the cab, Sebastian watched as Kurt took his luggage out of the trunk as Sebastian paid the driver. He took his own baggage and followed Kurt into the house, dragging his seemingly leaden feet.

He saw Hunter on the couch watching television when he stepped into the house. Hunter didn't leave New York during the holidays, choosing to hit the bars in the city with a few friends from school instead. Hunter wasn't big on family, especially after the messy divorce his parents went through when he was thirteen.

Hunter raised an eyebrow at Sebastian and silently motioned to the stairs with his head. He knew Kurt had gone straight to his room and this was Hunter's silent way of telling him to go talk to the brunet. He scowled at Hunter and sighed, making his way up the stairs and into his own room.

He placed his duffel bag on the floor beside his study table and stared at his bed. He felt tired and wanted to take a nap, but he knew he had to talk to Kurt. He knew they couldn't leave things the way they were. It made for a lot of really awkward situations, and if he wanted to keep himself sane while living with Kurt, he knew he had to fix things with Kurt.

Fix things. Sebastian scoffed at the thought. He didn't even know which 'thing' was broken, for crying out loud! He scrubbed his face at the thought and blew out air before turning back around and marching towards Kurt's room. He knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Go away, Sebastian, I'm tired," came Kurt's muffled reply. Sebastian frowned at the door.

"How did you even know it was me?" His question was met only by silence on the other side of the door.

"Kurt, come on. You know we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

Sebastian huffed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Can you at least let me in and talk to you face to face? Shouting at your door is making me feel like some sort of crazy hobo!"

He heard shuffling at the other side of the door before it opened a crack, but no Kurt peeked through. Sebastian took that as a sign that he can come in so he pushed the door open and stepped across the threshold just as Kurt was flopping back on the bed face down. Sebastian cursed at himself when his gaze travelled and lingered on Kurt's perfect ass without his permission. He mentally shook his head to clear it of any thoughts that involved Kurt, his ass, and how much he wanted to touch those perfect globes again.

Clearly his brother was right when Stephen said he thinks with his dick. Sebastian groaned inwardly and pushed both thoughts down.

Sebastian cleared his throat and walked to the bed, sitting close to Kurt, but not within touching distance to the boy. "I feel like I should apologize for what happened in your room back in Lima," Sebastian said quietly.

He heard Kurt sigh as the brunet pushed himself up to sit on the bed, scooting over so that he was beside Sebastian and his mile-long legs were dangling over the side. "There's nothing to apologize for. It's not like there's anything going on between us, right?"

That one line sent a stab of pain through Sebastian's chest and he frowned at Kurt. He knew the moment Kurt noticed the change in his facial expression because he practically saw the walls go up around the brunet once again through his eyes. The last time Sebastian saw that guarded expression in Kurt's eyes was when he first proposed that they sleep together. Kurt's lack of trust was back and he could barely breathe through the pain at the thought.

"What if I want something to happen between us?" Sebastian blurted out as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He didn't know where the thought came from, but now that it's out, he knew he meant whatever underlying meaning was thrown in with the question.

Kurt gave him a sad smile and took Sebastian's left hand in his soft, pale ones. "No you don't, Seb." Kurt's eyes were still guarded as Sebastian continued staring into those cyan eyes. He frowned at Kurt's reply and was about to protest, but Kurt quickly shushed him as he raised his hand to stroke Sebastian's jaw lightly with his thumb.

"Could it be possible that you think that way because you feel responsible for me and the baby since you're the one who got me pregnant?" Kurt asked quietly, returning Sebastian's intense emerald gaze for the first time that day.

Sebastian became silent and very still at the question. He thought it over and realized a part of him agreed with Kurt. He felt the need to protect Kurt and the baby because he was the other father, but another part of him was still restless at the thought that it was the only reason he felt that way and it completely unsettled him. "Maybe," he replied with a frown.

Kurt sighed and let go of Sebastian's hand. The brunet leaned back on his outstretched arms behind him on the bed and watched Sebastian fidget, eyes still guarded, but warm now, unlike earlier. "Seb, we both know we're not going to work. That's just not us," Kurt whispered.

"But how can you be so sure when we haven't even tried?" Sebastian asked in a small voice. He knew he sounded like a wounded child being told he couldn't play with his favorite toy anymore, and in some weird way, he kind of thought he wasn't too far off the target.

Kurt ducked his head as he closed his eyes. "Sebastian, please. I –" Kurt started to say in a pained voice that did nothing to alleviate the pain clenching at Sebastian's heart. Kurt drew in a deep, seemingly calming breath before he continued. He opened his eyes and Sebastian noticed that those cyan eyes had turned into warm, ocean-like, blue puddles. "I can't handle all of this right now, Sebastian. I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, the softness of his voice betraying the strength of his conviction through the tight squeeze he gave Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian looked away and sighed, before turning back to face Kurt, walls going up faster than a wink he'd normally give a hot guy in a bar who had caught his eye. "You're right. I didn't know what came over me. I mean obviously our arrangement had nothing to do with any kind of relationship outside friendship, right? And whatever it was that caused the awkwardness between us since Ohio was clearly just hormones and confusion muddling our brains." Sebastian took a deep breath, stood, and threw Kurt his trademark, smart-ass smirk. "It's cool. We can just pretend nothing ever happened and go on with our lives, stay civil for the sake of the baby. See you later, Hummel," he finished breezily, shutting Kurt's door behind him after he stepped out. He heard Kurt call him, but he ignored it and headed directly to his room.

Sebastian didn't feel tired anymore. He felt agitated and sad and angry and depressed and just insanely mad. He had to take out all this pent up energy in him on something, and dancing in a sweaty, men-filled club sounded perfect right about now. And if he'd be able to bring home a random or at least get a blow job in the bar's bathroom, then all the better.

He stripped off the black Henley he wore during the flight and rummaged through his closet. He drew out a black, long-sleeved button down that fit him like a glove. He checked his dark wash jeans in front of the mirror and figured that the fit was okay even if they didn't hug his ass the same way as his favorite black pants did. He finished off his preparation with a light spray of perfume and ran his fingers through his hair over and over until it looked like he just had sex. After one last look in the mirror, he grabbed his coat, wallet, phone, and keys, and ran down the stairs. He almost collided with a confused looking Hunter who looked like he was on his way up to the second floor.

"Going out? You just got here!" Hunter cried out as he wrapped a hand around Sebastian's arm to stop him from rushing out. Sebastian almost skidded to a stop and faced his best friend.

"Yeah, I need a drink," he replied simply.

"It's only five in the afternoon!"

Sebastian shook off Hunter's hold on his arm and grabbed his best friend's face with both hands before planting a big, loud kiss on the boy's right cheek. He gave Hunter a naughty smirk and shouted "Don't wait up!" as he waved before bolting out the door.

Sebastian didn't notice a certain alabaster-skinned boy who watched him rush out of their apartment from the top of the stairs, tears of regret welling up in his eyes as he bit his lip.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Sebastian started showing less care and concern towards Kurt until the roaring pain in his chest turned into a dull, throbbing ache. He didn't want to. He didn't plan for it to happen either. It just ended up that way because he felt like he needed to for his sanity's sake. He still made sure Kurt was provided everything he needed and wanted. He set him up with his mother's OBGYN in New York at his mother's prodding, which he gladly did, but he didn't accompany Kurt during his check-ups, even when Kurt asked him to so they could find out the gender of the baby together. He refused because he thought he wasn't ready for a new reason to form a kinship with Kurt just yet. Everything still felt too fresh, too raw, and he was afraid that being there and finding out if their baby was going to be a boy or a girl might rip the few, messy stitches he's using to hold himself together.

They'd still talk, small talk, mostly. Things were different between them now and Sebastian didn't know how he should feel about it. Kurt was walking on eggshells around Sebastian, and Sebastian…Sebastian just wanted to feel numb. It was difficult to achieve even that shallow level of numbness with how much emotions swirled through him after that monumentally scarring conversation he'd had with Kurt after they got back from Ohio. But just like three years ago in Paris, he was able to cover up all that pain, though the man he had become when he set foot on US soil once again was not the man that he had wanted to turn back into. He had buried that side of him some time ago and had no intention of pulling that monster out of the proverbial closet once again, no matter how tempting it was to be a dick around people and push everyone he held dear away. He wanted his fortress back, but he knew he would be sacrificing too much if he did.

Even if he hasn't turned back into the dick he used to be, he knew he had changed. He wasn't as warm and accommodating as he used to be, and he knew that was one of the reasons why Kurt rarely talked to him in the past few weeks following their epic fail of a conversation.

So when he got home, drunk off his ass, on a Saturday seven weeks after his and Kurt's eventful post-Thanksgiving conversation, he was surprised to find Kurt on the couch watching television while rubbing his growing baby bump. The boy usually avoided staying there when he knew Sebastian hasn't come home yet from wherever the hell he had gone that night. Kurt was avoiding him, and even in his less than lucid state, Sebastian knew that.

Though his alcohol-addled brain was barely functioning, Sebastian still couldn't help but appreciate Kurt's beauty. His cheekbones were sharp enough for you to cut yourself on and it contrasted wonderfully with the softness of the entire structure of his face. And his eyes. God, Kurt's eyes were the most beautiful pair of cyan he had ever seen – the only pair of cyan eyes he had ever seen. Just like that night in Kurt's room in Ohio, he admitted he wouldn't mind drowning in those blue, blue eyes.

Kurt is breathtakingly beautiful, and in Sebastian's hazy state, all inhibitions flew out the window. He just wanted to feel Kurt, taste Kurt...just be with Kurt. He walked over to the couch and sat beside the boy and stared to his heart's content.

"You reek like a bar, Smythe. Go take a shower," Kurt mumbled, wrinkling his nose, but the words may have fallen on deaf ears because Sebastian sidled up to Kurt and started nosing at his shoulder, up to his neck.

"And you, my dear, you smell too damn good," Sebastian purred, going for sexy, but failing monumentally – not that he noticed, of course.

"Seriously, Sebastian! Stop! I am not in the mood to play games with you!" Kurt cried out as he tried to push Sebastian away from him. The moment Sebastian budged, Kurt scooted to the other side of the couch and winced when he realized that the combined smell of smoke, alcohol, and sweat had somehow stuck on the shirt he was wearing.

Pain lanced through Sebastian's chest at Kurt's actions, taking it as the rejection he thought it implied.

"Kuuuuuurrrrrrttttt…why don't you like me anymore?" Sebastian whined as he plopped face down on the couch. Tears started prickling in his eyes and a part of his brain was screaming for him to stop _talking_, but he couldn't. His mouth was beyond all control now.

"I like you, Kurt. I really, really like you, and I thought we could live happily ever after, just like you dreamed about when you were with Blaine, but you won't let me give that to you. Why won't you give me a chance, Kurt? I can be so good for you," Sebastian continued mumbling, his words slurring and melting into each other as alcohol thickened his tongue. He may have heard a gasp from Kurt's general direction, but he wasn't sure. Hell, he wasn't even sure that Kurt was still in the room!

After a few minutes of complete silence, Sebastian didn't know if he had already drifted off to sleep. He believed he did because he felt like someone was carding fingers through his hair gently and a soft kiss was planted on his temple. No one he knew in real life would be that gentle with him except his mom, and his mom was hundreds of miles away from him at that moment.

He felt strong hands on his shoulder and he felt himself being shifted on the couch until he was stretched out on his back on the furniture. A soft, gentle hand pressed against his cheek and he nuzzled against it, smiling at the warmth that radiated from the skin to skin contact. He sighed contentedly and smiled.

"Mmm…that feels nice," he whispered through the fog. He heard a soft chuckle from above him and he gravitated towards the sound, somehow thinking that more comfort can be found from the source of that sound.

"Sebastian, you're such a big baby," a light voice whispered. He giggled at the words.

"No, I'm going to have a baby. I'm having a baby with Kurt," he replied with a smile, but something seemed to click in his brain which made him frown. "But Kurt doesn't like me so much anymore," he whispered, tears thick in his voice. He didn't want to cry, but figured that since this was a dream, it was okay. No one would see him weak anyway, so he let the tears go.

"Oh, Sebastian, please don't cry," the voice whispered softly, soothing his frayed nerves. "That's not true you know? I do like you," the man continued to say.

Sebastian tried to open his eyes at the sound, but he was shushed by a touch of lips on his and fingers running through his hair in a manner that was so, so, so reassuring, it made Sebastian settle further into the warm, comforting touch, but after a few seconds, the warm presence with the gentle voice disappeared and Sebastian whined, tears springing up in his eyes once again.

The voice and hand came back, together with something damp and cool on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes again, but the lips were back on his for a brief, chaste kiss.

"Shhh…Sleep, honey. You'll feel better in the morning. We'll talk when you're sober," the voice whispered in his ear again. Sebastian could only nod in response as he allowed himself to finally be pulled under.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_As always, reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated and welcomed! I do hope you liked the chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_I think my muse is trying to make up for lost time right now, because after this post, I will then start working on Chapter 10. Yay!_

_This story is not turning out to be what I expected. Not that it's bad. Actually I think it's way better than what I initially planned on, so I'm really glad everyone's enjoying the story so far._

_Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you once again for the favorites, follows, and reviews. It truly is wonderful to see how much of a following this story has garnered. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

**Warnings: **_Some cursing, light drama, some mentions of sex, lots of kissing._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Sebastian woke up feeling like he got hit by a bulldozer. His head was pounding twice as bad as a normal hangover would and he could only groan in protest. He winced inwardly and tried to open his eyes, but the headache was preventing him from doing so. He only had hangovers this bad when he cried himself to sleep while drunk, which very rarely happened nowadays. The dehydration was killing him and he groaned louder when he remembered why he had been crying. He rubbed his face with his right hand and felt that his cheeks were a bit sticky, a sure sign that he, indeed, had been crying before he passed out. He pushed the covers off his body and stilled.

He suddenly felt disoriented. He was definitely not in his bed. He wasn't lying on any bed, for that matter. The thought made him forcibly open his eyes, squinting at the bit of glare coming from the late morning sun that was filtering through the curtains that were, surprisingly, drawn closed. He was on their couch which made him all the more worried. The setting of his highly embarrassing dream was on that same couch, plus he was still wearing the clothes he had on when he went out the night before. He swallowed thickly and sat up slowly, his brain already running a mile a minute even when it was threatening to explode out of his head. He twisted around so he could settle his now bare feet (he couldn't remember removing his shoes and socks at all, which made his heart pound just as badly as his head) on the cool, hardwood floor and saw a glass of water, his mug filled with still steaming coffee, and bottle of aspirin on the coffee table. Under the bottle of aspirin was a note written in clean cursive. He stared at the stuff on the table and grabbed the aspirin, downing two in one go. He grabbed the water next and finished it in three huge gulps. He wanted more, but he knew he needed some coffee to wake himself up so he grabbed that and the note on the table. He took a sip of the dark, warm liquid, a sigh of happiness leaving his lips the moment the coffee touched his tongue. He finally looked at the note, reading it quickly as a frown formed on his forehead.

"_**When you're hangover doesn't feel so bad anymore, come see me in the kitchen, please. I made you breakfast. Kurt."**_

Sebastian's heart started pounding against his rib cage. He realized that the reason why the dream he had last night was still so vivid was because it was no dream. It did happen, and it was Kurt who stayed with him the entire night until he fell asleep, crying. He was beyond mortified. He couldn't quite remember everything he said to the other boy verbatim, but he remembered enough to know that Kurt knew exactly how he felt about him now. He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Why, God? Why? Why do you hate me so much?" he cried out softly. He stood, mug still in hand, and trudged up the stairs to his room to take a quick, hot shower, all the while shaking his head as if that would erase the humiliation he felt for showing so much emotion in front of Kurt. He would've sworn alcohol out of his life, but he knew he wouldn't survive a week without at least a shot of vodka, his current poison of choice.

If he was going to face the music, he'd at least face it feeling like a human being.

So he downed his coffee, stripped and stepped into the shower, washing off the grime, sweat, and smells of the night before. As he stayed under the comforting spray, he let his mind wander to the events of last night.

One thing that most people didn't know about Sebastian was that no matter how drunk he gets, he always remembers _everything_. He used to think it was a blessing since it prevented awkward situations of him having to play the 'who the fuck are you' game whenever he woke up the morning after a hook-up and said hook-up was still in his bed. After what happened last night, though, he was starting to think that maybe this gift wasn't so much a blessing as it was a curse.

He tried to recall everything that happened the night before; everything he said, did, and heard, and that was when he stood stock still in shock. There were no images because he had his eyes closed the entire time, but he remembered Kurt's replies to his drunken confessions. He remembered Kurt comforting him as he cried, his soothing voice a balm to his wounds he had spent weeks licking until they healed a little.

Then there was the brief, chaste kisses he received when he was inconsolable. Warmth spread from his lips to his chest at the memory and he immediately shut the shower off. He dried himself quickly and moved to his bedroom to dress up, grabbing a clean pair of sweats from his drawer and a white wife-beater, foregoing underwear in his haste. He grabbed his empty mug and ran down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen and stopping abruptly when he saw Kurt sitting by the dining table with the Sunday paper open in front of him, one hand on his swollen belly.

Sebastian stared. He couldn't help it. Kurt was stunning even if he wasn't primped up the way he always was, even while pregnant.

Kurt turned his head when he heard Sebastian enter the kitchen and stared back for a couple of seconds before giving him a small smile. "Hi," he greeted Sebastian softly.

"Hi."

Kurt eyed him shyly, biting his lower lip as he looked at Sebastian through long thick eyelashes. "Can you, uhm, sit, please? I prepared breakfast, but I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for so I placed the bacon, eggs, and toast in the microwave for you to heat up when you're ready to eat. If you don't want that, there's still some of that whole wheat cereal that you like in the cupboard and milk in the fridge. There's still coffee in the pot and I had Hunter buy some more orange juice for us."

Kurt was rambling. The brunet with to-die-for aquamarine orbs was feeling nervous and he was rambling. Sebastian gave him a lopsided grin and he sat on the chair at Kurt's left.

"Just coffee for now, thanks," Sebastian said with a smile, placing his mug on the table. Kurt returned the smile with a small one of his own and stood slowly to pour Sebastian another cup of coffee. He placed the mug back on the table in front of Sebastian and sat in his previously occupied chair, folding the newspaper and setting them aside.

Sebastian took a sip of the coffee and sighed again, letting the aroma of the dark roast beans ground him and help him focus on the conversation at hand. He smiled his thanks at Kurt and continued to drink his coffee quietly as he organized his thoughts.

"How's your head?" Kurt asked quietly.

Sebastian shrugged and placed his half-empty mug back on the table. "It's okay. Still hurts, but it's tolerable now," he replied. He stared at Kurt as the boy tried avoiding his gaze, which made him sigh inwardly. Sebastian stood and went to the fridge to pour himself a glass of water before sitting back down on the chair he had claimed and waited for Kurt to start the dreaded conversation that they needed to have.

He watched as Kurt sat up straight and pasted his best poker face on, a sure sign that he was preparing his defenses around him. He waited as Kurt watched him warily.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Kurt asked as he reached for the glass of orange juice in front of him. Sebastian eyed Kurt carefully and went for brutally honest.

"Everything."

He watched as Kurt's eyes widened over the rim of the glass he was holding. The pregnant boy placed the glass back on the table and frowned at Sebastian.

"Seriously? You were drunk on your ass last night! You can't possibly remember everything!" Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "I shit you not. It's a curse. I tend to always remember everything that happens to me even if I was piss drunk and woke up to the sounds of jackhammers turning my brain into mush."

Kurt averted his eyes and ducked. Sebastian could practically hear the walls coming up around the boy and he blew out air.

"Look, I get it Kurt. I was drunk, I was crying, and I needed to be comforted. You saw how pitiful I could get when I'm drunk and emotional and shit, so you felt sorry for poor old Sebastian Smythe who finally, _finally_, couldn't get the one guy he wanted the most," Sebastian spat, standing all of a sudden at the burst of anger that coursed through his veins. He turned around so he wasn't facing Kurt. He didn't want to see what those blue eyes had to say.

"We can just write last night off as me being drunk, emotionally unstable, and stupid."

He heard a quiet sob behind him and he spun around to see Kurt trying hard to control his tears. He felt confused. He should be the one crying, not Kurt. He was the one sacrificing so much to make sure Kurt stays happy and safe, so why the hell was Kurt crying?

Kurt sniffed and tried his best to keep his sobs under control. Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes, those beautiful orbs that looked so vulnerable right now, Sebastian felt the air get knocked out of his lungs just by looking at them. "So you didn't mean a word you said last night?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

Sebastian shook his head, and sat back down. "That's the thing, Kurt. I did. I do," he replied, his voice gentle but earnest. He hesitated, but gathered the courage to reach out and wipe a few of the tears that were running down Kurt's cheeks as they continued looking at each other. "Did you?" he asked Kurt after a long pause.

He watched as Kurt nodded in response, a small smile breaking through his plush lips. Sebastian felt his heart leap at the sight and the first rays of hope finally shone through the depression that had clouded over his very being the past few weeks. "Will you give me a chance now?" Sebastian asked, taking a leap of faith.

The moment Sebastian saw the nod, a genuine smile broke out on his face and he launched himself at Kurt, capturing those lips that he had missed so much in his. It was an awkward position, but Sebastian didn't care. He smiled into the kiss, deepening it further as he prodded those beautiful lips open with his tongue until he felt Kurt respond, his hands going straight for Kurt's hips as he felt Kurt wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian's head started spinning and he felt warm. The butterflies in his stomach came back with a vengeance and he stood up straight, taking Kurt with him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, making sure the brunet wasn't squeezed tightly against him. He felt the baby bump against his stomach and the sensation sent a new flood of warmth through his body. It shouldn't, but feeling Kurt's pregnant belly against him was really turning him on. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants and he groaned into Kurt's mouth.

He felt Kurt pull away from him when the need for air became more and more pressing. Sebastian mewled in protest as he chased after those sweet lips he missed so much.

"Sebastian, wait," Kurt whispered as he tried to disentangle himself from Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian pouted as he released Kurt, but keeping his hands on the other boy's hips. "Kurt, I've waited too long for this, for you, please…" he pleaded.

Kurt placed a firm hand on Sebastian's chest. He could feel the heat radiate from that palm into his body. He placed a hand on Kurt's wrist and bent forward to plant a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Looking into those blue eyes, he knew he'd do anything for this man, but he needed to feel Kurt against him. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't. He leaned his forehead against Kurt's and released the breath he had been holding in.

"Seb, I think we need to slow down," Kurt murmured against his lips. He tilted his head up and planted a chaste kiss on Sebastian's lips, that same kiss Sebastian remembered receiving the night before.

Sebastian gave Kurt a skeptical look before he released Kurt's wrist and placed that same hand on the brunet's obviously swollen belly. "Slow down? Now? Really?" he asked, a snort of a laugh escaping his lips.

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck once again. "You're lucky I'm in that phase of my pregnancy where all I can think about is sex," he whispered against Sebastian's lips before brushing their lips together again. Sebastian shuddered at how low and husky Kurt's voice had gotten when he whispered those words. He gripped Kurt's hips tighter and called on all his remaining willpower not to start rubbing his hastily thickening cock on the brunet's leg. "But I'm seriously not in the mood right now. Can we just sit on the couch and cuddle?"

Sebastian deflated at that, but made sure he didn't show his disappointment. He pushed away from Kurt a little and smiled at him, nodding at the request. Right now, Kurt could've asked him to tear out his balls and serve it to the boy in a silver platter and he would have done it whole-heartedly, and maybe even he would even toss in his penis on the side. He led Kurt to the living room where they plopped down on the couch side by side. He let Kurt curl up on his side as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer.

They stayed quiet for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before Sebastian turned Kurt's attention on him by planting a gentle kiss on his head.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked as he turned his face up to look at Sebastian.

"That day, when you asked me to go to the doctor with you, did you find out if we're having a boy or a girl?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shook his head in response. "It just didn't feel right without you there."

Sebastian's lips turned up in a happy smile at Kurt's answer and he dipped his head to plant a resounding kiss on Kurt's lips. "You have an appointment on Wednesday, right?" he asked, to which he received a nod in response this time. "What do you say we find out together? You're already on your nineteenth week by your appointment, right?" He received another nod in response. "Okay, I'll skip all my afternoon classes and accompany you during the appointment. After we find out if we'll have a son or a daughter, we'll hit Buy Buy Baby and Babies R' Us. It's about time we start working on our baby's room."

He saw the frown that Kurt now had marring his beautiful face. He sat up as Kurt straightened himself up as well. "What's wrong?"

"About that…" Kurt started to say, but he trailed off.

Sebastian smiled and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek. "I was thinking of converting your room into the baby's room."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "My room? But where will I –" Kurt started to protest, but Sebastian cut him off with a quick kiss. God, he just doesn't get tired of kissing Kurt.

"My room. I was hoping you'd move in to my room," Sebastian offered shyly.

Kurt just stared at Sebastian a bit longer than the taller boy was comfortable with. He was about to curse at himself for being so stupid and offering such a thing and possibly ruining something that he and Kurt were just starting to fix when the boy's lips broke into a wide grin. Kurt kissed him deeply again before whispering against his lips.

"I think I changed my mind."

Sebastian looked at him quizzically.

"Take me to bed, Sebastian."

Sebastian grasped at Kurt's arms when he heard those words. It was all he can do to stop himself from actually freaking whooping. He took Kurt into his arms, stood and proceeded to run up the stairs while Kurt started giggling uncontrollably against his chest.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_As always, reviews, favorites, and follows are truly, greatly, and immensely appreciated! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **_I realized that the seven year age gap between Stephen and Sebastian was wrong for the timelines that I had in my head regarding Sebastian's past, so I decided to change it to four instead of seven years. To those who noticed, I'd like to apologize for the oversight._

_Once again, I would just like to shout out to the universe how thankful I am to everyone who left a review, followed, and added this story to their favorites. You guys are amazingly sweet and supportive. It's mind-boggling, to say the least. Thank you all so, so, so much!_

**Warnings: **_Sex. Lots of licking, kissing, teasing, and there's rimming thrown into the bunch too. Beautiful, hot sex between two wonderfully beautiful and sexy young men. Oh, and there are curse words thrown around in this chapter too, but you don't have to focus on that. Focus on the sex. And the happiness. _:D

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. _:D

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

They lay panting on the bed, desperately needing to catch their breaths after the hungry, passionate, and gratifying sex they just had. They were both on their side facing each other. Sebastian's arm was wound around Kurt's waist, not wanting to let go even if their combined body heat was starting to become uncomfortable. His stomach was touching Kurt's rotund belly and it felt like heaven on his skin, being able to touch Kurt this way again. He spread the hand he had on Kurt's lower back, feeling the soft upwards swell of Kurt's ass on his palm. He pulled Kurt closer and he felt – rather than heard – Kurt mewl and scoot closer. Sebastian smiled at the action. He opened his eyes to see bright blues with traces of the lust they shared earlier staring back at him, alert even after the very physical activity they just shared. Kurt smiled at him shyly, a direct contrast to his nakedness.

"I'm glad we had that talk," Sebastian murmured. Kurt's sudden laughter rang out in the room which made the small smile on Sebastian's lips break out into a genuine grin.

When Kurt finally sobered up from his laughing fit, he matched Sebastian's grin. "I'm glad we had that talk too," Kurt replied, humor making his tone light. He watched as Kurt closed the very small gap between them, merging their lips together for a sweet kiss that was all sunshine and rainbows. Sebastian could feel the warmth of it spread down to his toes.

"Too soon, babe," Sebastian gasped against Kurt's lips, eyes closing when he felt his still sensitive cock try to stir awake. He heard Kurt huff in mock annoyance as they pulled away, but staying close enough to the other so that Sebastian's lips would brush lightly against Kurt's when he tilts his head ever so slightly.

Sebastian opened his eyes and stared into Kurt's, sighing happily. He _was_ happy. Kurt in his arms is like a dream come true. He never realized until now how much he craved this man who was carrying his child.

"You know, I'm kind of sad that we never got the chance to celebrate Christmas and New Year together. I wanted to. I even got you a gift, but we had that sort-of cold war going on," Kurt whispered, signs of regret crossing his eyes.

Sebastian's smile faded at the words. "Hey now, there's no point dwelling on that. We'll have more Christmases and New Years together," he said soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back.

The impact of the words didn't hit Sebastian until he saw Kurt's eyes widen in surprise. His own widened too, laying still as he waited for Kurt's reaction.

"So we're..." Kurt's whisper trailed off. The brunet bit his lips as he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Sebastian asked abruptly, his voice shaky and awkward because he realized just what he was asking of Kurt. He was terrified of Kurt's answer. He knew that whether Kurt says yes or no, this moment right here would be life changing for both of them.

He watched as Kurt's breath got caught in his throat; watched as Kurt's wide eyes softened and creased on the side. His attention turned to those soft, full lips as they turned up into a smile so happy it took Sebastian's breath away.

"Yes. Yes I would."

Sebastian whooped in delight, which made Kurt laugh, a sound that never fails to warm the inside of Sebastian's chest. He rolled them over until he was on top of the boy, bracing his right arm on the bed beside Kurt's head so as not to squish the boy's baby bump. He dipped his head and captured Kurt's lips into a searing kiss, pouring all the adoration and passion he felt for the other boy into it.

Kurt responded in kind, pushing up from the bed slightly to deepen the kiss further. He felt Kurt's hands grip his shoulders tightly, blunt nails digging into Sebastian's skin. Sebastian felt a happy sigh escape Kurt's lips as he accepted Sebastian's prodding tongue into his mouth. Sebastian licked into the hot, wet cavern hungrily, relishing in the sweet taste that was uniquely Kurt's. He pulled away and slowly ran his tongue from Kurt's lips to his jaw, taking in the salty-tangy taste of Kurt's sweat mixed with his skin. When he reached the brunet's neck, he kissed on Kurt's pulse point and nipped, causing Kurt to gasp and whine. He sucked on the smooth, creamy skin there, marking Kurt as his. When he was satisfied that the bruise was dark enough to be a stark contrast on Kurt's pale skin, he moved on to those elegant collarbones that he knew would taste so sweet on his tongue. He nipped, sucked and tasted every part of Kurt he could reach, worshipping his body with his tongue, lips, and hands.

Sebastian pulled away a little to just stare at Kurt's – his boyfriend's (boyfriend! His brain did a jig at the thought.) – upper body, causing a soft mewl of protest to fall from the other boy's lips. Kurt was breathtakingly beautiful and Sebastian just wanted to cry at the thought of Kurt being his.

Sebastian's eyes settled on Kurt's pink nipples and he dipped his head to taste them. He flicked the tip of his tongue over one hardened nub and grinned when he heard the sharp inhale above his head. He moved his head lower and took the dusky nub into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, knowing how sensitive Kurt's nipples are when he's this worked up. When he heard an obscene moan fall from Kurt's lips, he sucked harder and started working on Kurt's other nipple with his right hand, squeezing, rotating, and rolling the delicate bud between his thumb and index finger until Kurt was panting hard.

Kurt was barely coherent at this point, spewing out a litany of "Oh god…shit, fuck…Seb – ah, fuck!" or some variation of them.

When he was satisfied with his work, Sebastian turned his attention on Kurt's other nipple and showered it with the same attention as the first one. When Kurt was finally incoherent that only incomprehensible syllables were spilling out of his mouth, Sebastian stopped and continued his tongue's downward journey.

When Sebastian's tongue touched Kurt's protruding belly, he showered the bump with kisses, alternating between sweet, light kisses and heavy presses of his lips, still moving downwards until he was level with Kurt's hard, leaking cock. He planted a kiss on the underside of the head and gave the slit a quick lick, but Sebastian didn't pay it much attention. He wanted something else. He glanced up and caught Kurt's confused look.

"I'm going to take care of you so good, Kurt," he murmured sensually, throwing a lewd wink at the brunet, which made the boy laugh breathily, still very much turned on by Sebastian's earlier ministrations. And as much as Sebastian adored hearing that sound, right now, he would much rather hear Kurt's wrecked moans.

Sebastian placed a long lick on Kurt's inner thigh, from just above the area of the knee up to his groin, eliciting a shaky gasp from those gorgeous pink lips. He did it twice and then he buried his mouth into that seam and just licked and kissed the sensitive skin in earnest. Sebastian's name left Kurt's lips, sounding like a supplication that Sebastian had no plans of denying Kurt of, but he wanted to taste Kurt fully first. He wanted to unravel this beautiful boy he can now call his. He moved his head to the other seam and gave it the same attention as the other. Kurt sounded like he was about to lose his mind with want.

Sebastian straightened up and stretched, partially covering Kurt's body with his to grab a pillow from the top of the bed before sat on his heels between Kurt's legs. "Lift your hips up, babe," he commanded gently. He placed a hand on the swell of Kurt's ass and helped him lift his hips. Sebastian pulled Kurt closer by his hips before sliding the pillow underneath Kurt's hips. He moved a little so that he was level with Kurt's crotch once again. He ducked and after one last glance at Kurt's curious gaze and his heaving chest, Sebastian opened his mouth and took one of Kurt's balls in his mouth, giving it one soft suck before moving to the other. When he heard Kurt's dirty groan, he released it and licked lower, making sure that the tip of his tongue was always in contact with Kurt's skin.

When Kurt's pink, puckered hole was in his line of sight, Sebastian tilted Kurt's hips upwards a little more and allowed Kurt to settle his leg's on Sebastian's upper back and shoulders. Kurt must've finally realized what Sebastian was planning because he felt those limbs tremble with want as a soft "oh my god" flew from Kurt's lips. Sebastian grinned wickedly and lightly touched the tangy skin with his tongue. Kurt was still loose from their earlier activities, and it made Sebastian moan against the Kurt's sensitive skin. He heard Kurt gasp sharply and he started licking into Kurt with gusto, alternating between sharp thrusts of a pointed tongue and deep licks when he flattened his tongue. The bitter taste of latex that was left from the condom they used earlier intermingled with the heady taste of _just Kurt_ was sharp on his tongue, but instead of turning him off, it pushed his arousal further knowing that he was the only man in this universe who can and will be able to taste this combination that was so intoxicating, it only made Sebastian want Kurt more.

He could feel Kurt thrash around him a little, but he couldn't focus on anything at that moment because he was surrounded by so much _Kurt_ it was making his head spin and his heart pound. He gripped Kurt's hips tightly, not caring so much if bruises formed on his pale skin, sucked his thumbs into his mouth to coat them with saliva, before diving deeper into Kurt, pushing those wet digits in. He opened Kurt up slowly and gently with his thumbs, all the while licking deeper and deeper into the boy until Kurt was mewling and groaning and moaning like he was going to go insane. It spurned Sebastian on and he sat up, letting Kurt's legs fall open on either side of him. He chuckled a little when he heard Kurt whine in protest at the sudden loss of contact.

"Shhh…I'm just going to put a condom on, babe," he whispered as he grabbed one of the unopened packets of condom he threw on the bed from earlier. He opened it with his teeth and rolled it onto throbbing cock before grabbing the bottle of lube that he didn't realize he left open when he and Kurt fucked earlier. He poured a good amount of the viscous liquid into the palm of his hand and slathered it over his aching cock. Sebastian placed one of Kurt's legs parallel on his long, lean, muscled torso, aligning himself before pushing in with a soft groan of pleasure.

He will never get tired of this feeling; the feeling of Kurt's heat enveloping him. It made him want to crawl into Kurt's bones and he'd still think it wasn't close enough. He pushed into Kurt slowly, gently, the friction making his want climb higher ever so slowly, it was driving him insane.

"Seb…Seb…please," Kurt moaned wantonly.

"What do you want, Kurt? What do you want me to do?"

"H-harder a-and faster…please..."

Sebastian could never deny Kurt anything, so he pushed harder, moving his hips so that it angled perfectly against Kurt's prostate. He thrust harder and faster, giving and taking until his head was spinning and his vision was blurring. He pulled Kurt's other leg up, bracing them on his shoulders as he draped his body over Kurt's, pushing those long, smooth, pale legs higher and higher, making his thrusts go deeper and deeper until Kurt was crying out passionately.

"So. Fucking. Close," Sebastian whispered with each thrust through gritted teeth. Kurt was nodding, as if to tell Sebastian that he was close himself. Sebastian moved his right hand and grasped Kurt's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts as he pushed deeper and harder than ever until he felt Kurt tumble over the edge, with him following closely after when he felt Kurt's walls close in around him.

When they were finally done riding their orgasms, Sebastian pulled out and collapsed beside Kurt. He took the condom off, tied it clumsily before chucking it into the general direction of his trash can, but not caring where it landed. He rolled on the bed until he was facing Kurt. He placed his hand on Kurt's belly as they stayed silent, only the sound of their short, soft gasps filling the void in Sebastian's room. Sebastian settled a hand on Kurt's swollen belly with a smile.

When their breaths finally settled, Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but only a quick, sharp gasp left his lips when he felt a flutter against the hand that was on Kurt's stomach. His eyes widened as he stared at where his hand was on Kurt's tummy. He felt the flutter again, a little harder this time and he squeaked with delight, looking up and meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Did you – oh my – he just – our baby kicked!" Sebastian squealed, not caring if he sounded like a fifteen year old girl whose crush just asked her out on a date.

Kurt grinned and covered Sebastian's hand with his before pressing Sebastian's hand against his belly a little harder. There was another flutter and Sebastian sat up, the lethargy and afterglow that an amazing orgasm usually brings long forgotten in favor of his baby's prenatal movements. His face was bright and his laughter rang through the room. He could feel pure and unadulterated happiness course through his veins. He leaned over and gave Kurt a deep, sweet kiss. He smiled as he stared into Kurt's eyes, the happiness not diminishing even of the smile did soften.

"Are you happy, Kurt?" he asked, his voice soft, making it sound vulnerable, but not really caring that it did. Though he hated being and feeling vulnerable, this is one of the few times that he couldn't care less that he did.

When he saw the Kurt's nod and the dazzling smile that graced those kiss-swollen lips, Sebastian's soft smile brightened and he leaned over to give his boyfriend (boyfriend!) a quick, happy kiss before pulling Kurt closer as they settled for a quick nap.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_Sex is always wonderful, especially if it's between Sebastian and Kurt, but I'd still love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter. So thank you in advance to those who will follow, favorite, and review! _:D


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_Hello! Here's a sweet chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as the first ten chapters._

_I'm currently writing down a bunch of ideas for a Hunter one-shot, but it's not his back story yet. It's more of a spin-off for a spin-off in the series. I'm not sure what I want to happen, or if I'm even going to give Hunter a lady-love. I want to, but if I do, she's going to be an original character. Your thoughts?_

_And of course, as always, many thanks to everyone who are continuously reading this story. Words cannot express the gratitude that I feel for each and every one of you. So, once again, thank you so much! _

**Warnings: **_A few medical terminologies. _:D _This is a very clean and safe chapter with only a bunch of sweet kisses between our two gorgeous boys._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

"Why are you freaking out?" Kurt asked as he leafed through an old copy of Vogue that he found lying around in the waiting area of the New York Presbyterian Hospital's OBGYN department. They were waiting for Dr. Jemimah Thomas to call Kurt's name for his check up.

Sebastian stopped his fidgeting and mumbling to look at Kurt and frown. "What?"

Kurt closed the magazine and placed it back slowly on the table where he found it. He looked at Sebastian with an arched eyebrow. "You are so obviously freaking out. Why?" Kurt asked again.

Sebastian huffed, but he could feel his cheeks redden at getting caught. "I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Why?" Kurt said nonchalantly, arms crossing over his protruding belly. He stared into Sebastian's eyes with clear challenge in his eyes, as if to say 'Go ahead, try lying to me again and I'll rip your balls off.'

Sebastian returned the challenging look, but finally sighed in defeat after a few seconds. "Jemma – Dr. Thomas – she's my godfather's ex-wife and I haven't seen her since before Stephen and I got shipped off to France." He took a deep breath and decided to just come clean. "I was the reason she divorced my godfather, and I don't know if she's mad at me for breaking her marriage up," Sebastian finished in a small voice.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the statement. "What did you do? Sleep with your godfather?" he asked, humor coloring his voice. Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's attempt to lighten the situation and took the brunet's hand in his.

"Really, Kurt? The man-slut bit again?" he asked squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt laughed lightly as well and just bit his lower lip. Sebastian leaned over and planted a quick kiss on the boy's lips. He cleared his throat when he pulled away and gave Kurt a pained smile. "My godfather wanted nothing to do with me when he found out I'm gay. It was always a bone of contention between the two of them, especially since Jemma advocates gay rights and marriage equality. My godfather's reaction to what happened to me back when I was thirteen – which caused me to flee to France – was apparently the last straw so she filed for a divorce, took their sons, and flew here to New York."

Kurt's forehead creased at Sebastian's story. "What happened between them wasn't your fault, Seb. You know that, right?" Kurt paused and tilted his head to the side, a thought so obviously striking him all of a sudden. "What happened to you when you were thirteen?" he asked, voice soft and careful.

Sebastian paused at the question. Telling Kurt about his demons require re-opening that chapter of his life, and together with it, old wounds that have only recently started to heal for real. Sebastian stared into those blue orbs and smile wistfully. "I'll tell you later, okay? I'll tell you everything real soon, I promise," Sebastian said gently, but with a tone of finality. Kurt gave Sebastian a nod of understanding.

"Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian heard someone call out in the waiting room. They both looked up and saw the nurse motioning for them to enter Dr. Thomas' office. They stood and walked towards the doctor's sunny office.

When they stepped in, the pretty doctor in her mid-forties looked up from what Sebastian assumed was Kurt's file and smiled warmly at them. When she met his eyes, her smile turned into a full-on happy grin.

"Sebastian? Oh my god, you have gotten so tall! Kurt didn't tell me you'll be joining us today!" she exclaimed as she stood, rounding the corner of her table to give Sebastian a warm hug. "I'm so glad you did," she whispered in his ear as she pulled away.

Sebastian returned the smile and held on to the doctor's arms. "I am too. I was kind of nervous earlier, though. How are Edward and Simon?" he asked courteously.

Dr. Thomas released Sebastian from her gentle grip and motioned for the two boys to follow her into the adjoining room where an ultrasound machine was set up. "They're doing well. Edward's in Stanford finishing his law degree, and Simon is in NYU taking up architecture. The boys miss you, so swing by if you can one of these days. Edward is coming home next month and I'm sure he'd love to see you. I'll write down my address for you and you and Kurt can join us for dinner one of these days," she said with a smile as she turned the machine on.

"We'd love to, thanks Jemma," Sebastian accepted.

She nodded at Sebastian and smiled before motioning for Kurt to lie down on the bed and as she took a pair of latex gloves from a box on a nearby table and put them on. She turned to Sebastian again while she turned the machine on and motioned for him to grab the stool by the wall before addressing Kurt again. "How are you feeling these days, Kurt?"

"The morning sickness isn't as bad anymore, but it's still there, and I've been getting dizzy every now and then. It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes it gets bad enough that I'd need to stop whatever I'm doing and focus on not fainting," Kurt answered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt, asking silently why he didn't know about those symptoms.

Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian. "What? We just got together last Sunday! I didn't experience any of those over the past couple of days so I didn't remember to tell you that I was having dizzy spells," Kurt retorted to the silent question. Sebastian sighed at the response he got and frowned.

"I am not going to let you out of my sight from now on," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead lightly. He looked up and saw Dr. Thomas smiling sweetly at them.

"It's good to know that you boys finally got your act together," she quipped as she parted the lower part of Kurt's already undone shirt. She got a tube of lubricant from the table beside the ultrasound machine and popped it open. "Okay, so let's take a look at how the baby's doing. Would you like to know the baby's gender as well?" Kurt nodded in response before reaching over to take Sebastian's hand in his. Dr. Thomas smiled at them again and took the transducer probe from the ultrasound machine. "Alright then."

She spread the lubricant on Kurt's swollen belly and the brunet hissed at the cold contact. Dr. Thomas smiled sympathetically at Kurt and placed the probe on his stomach, moving it gingerly over the skin. Sebastian turned his attention on the screen, watching the black and white image for anything. What he was seeing didn't really make much sense to him so he waited for the doctor to speak up.

He caught the huge smile that formed on Dr. Thomas' face. "Well, it looks like your baby's also anxious for you to find out what he is," she said happily. She angled the probe a little and pointed at something gray on the screen that seemed to stand out from the background.

Sebastian inhaled sharply and his eyes widened. "Is that…" his voice trailed off, unable to finish his question. He looked at Dr. Thomas and caught the grin on her face.

"Congratulations, daddies. You have what looks to be a healthy baby boy!" she announced happily. Sebastian almost jumped out of his chair, but he opted to lean down and kiss Kurt chastely instead.

"We're going to have a son!" Sebastian whispered happily. He pulled away and saw his smile mirrored on Kurt's lips and his eyes glistening with a few tears.

Dr. Thomas handed Kurt a box of paper towels when they were done with the ultrasound and Sebastian helped his boyfriend clean up, close his shirt and pull his waistcoat back on.

"I need to extract some blood from you, Kurt, and also, I need you to pee in a cup so we can get a urinalysis done. I didn't see any abnormalities, but I really want to rule out any possible problems. Your blood pressure seems to be a little higher than normal, which may be the reason why you're experiencing dizzy spells and the continued morning sickness. It could be pre-eclampsia, it could be nothing at all. Unfortunately, we might not be able to detect it as early as now since all the symptoms show up during the last trimester of pregnancy for men. I don't see any swelling yet, but I'd rather have all these results so we can prevent anything bad from happening. Do you boys have anywhere important you need to be this afternoon?" Both boys shook their head no in response. "Good. I'll have Betty run to the lab and make sure you're prioritized so the results can get here after we talk." Dr. Thomas took out a cup from a cabinet in the room and Sebastian watched as she went to the far side of the room to grab the blood extraction kit. She went through the motions of preparing Kurt for the short procedure. When that was completed, Dr. Thomas handed Kurt the cup and pointed him in the direction of the en-suite bathroom. When that was done, the doctor called her nurse into the room and instructed her to rush the specimen to the lab before instructing the couple to move to her office so they could talk more.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's charcoal trench coat as he helped Kurt up and off the bed. They made their way back to Dr. Thomas' office and sat on the chairs in front of the woman's office table as she started writing something on a prescription pad.

"I want to talk to you boys about the imminent birth of your son and Kurt's prenatal care," she started to say as she finished writing and set the pad and pen aside. She folded her hands in front of her before focusing on Kurt and Sebastian.

"What about it?" Sebastian asked.

Dr. Thomas eyed both him and Kurt carefully before speaking up again. "As you both know, male pregnancies are extremely different from female pregnancies. First off, carriers don't have the same reproductive structure as women, so a normal delivery is impossible for you. You have a uterus, an ovary, but nowhere for the baby to come out of. We have no choice but to perform a C-section once you go into labor, and yes, you will still experience how it is to go into labor. You will have the contractions, your water might break; the whole shebang. Also, your hormones are going to be more out of whack than it already is because your body is not accustomed to the sudden flood of estrogen and progesterone, plus your testosterone levels will go down to accommodate the pregnancy, which will – again – cause partial insanity," she finished with a chuckle which Sebastian and Kurt mirrored. Dr. Thomas continued. "You'll feel the full effect of it roughly around your sixth month, maybe even a little earlier than that. What had you been experiencing when you entered your second trimester?" she asked.

Kurt and Sebastian shared a look. Kurt bit his lip and Sebastian could feel the hesitation from the other boy. Sebastian laughed and answered for Kurt who looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. "He's been, uhm…how do I say this? He's been extra frisky?" Kurt blushed at the words and Sebastian laughed harder. "Yeah, we hadn't been doing much except have sex since Sunday," Sebastian confirmed, wincing a little when Kurt punched his shoulder, but still laughing at the horrified look on his boyfriend's face.

Dr. Thomas laughed along with him. "It's perfectly normal, Kurt. I told you the last time you were here that you'll feel hornier during your second trimester, and actually, I'm glad you are. It means that everything is on schedule. Just make sure you take all the prenatal vitamins I gave you, especially the folic acid, and keep yourself hydrated at all times." She took the prescription she was writing earlier and handed it to Kurt, who immediately pocketed the paper.

Right on cue, Dr. Thomas' nurse entered the room and handed her a bunch of papers. Dr. Thomas thanked her and looked through the papers. "Well, everything looks normal so far, although the proteins in your urine looks to be a little high, though it's still within normal range." She set the papers down and looked at Kurt. "Everything looks good, however, your urinalysis result shows that you may be prone to pre-eclampsia, but that can be prevented as long as you avoid stress, lessen your sodium intake, relax as much as you can, and most importantly, keep yourself hydrated all the time."

"Got it," Kurt replied with a nod.

Dr. Thomas watched Kurt for a brief moment before nodding herself, satisfied. "Good. I want you back here a month from now, unless you feel something unusual, okay?" Kurt nods again.

"I'll make sure he's here, Jemma," Sebastian says. They all stand and said their goodbyes, with Jemma rounding on Sebastian for a firm hug once again.

"Don't be a stranger, Sebastian. Just because your godfather is a jerk doesn't mean Edward, Simon and I stopped caring," she whispered. Sebastian let go of the doctor and smiled a little.

"I'll call you for that dinner thing," Sebastian said in acknowledgement.

Kurt and Sebastian said their goodbyes and left the hospital with their hands intertwined. When they were finally outside the hospital, Sebastian stopped and pulled Kurt to him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him close, laughing out loud. "We're going to have a son! A son, Kurt!" he shouted happily, lifting Kurt a little. Kurt laughed with him as he hugged Sebastian back.

Sebastian let go of Kurt after and kissed him sweetly, his hands cupping Kurt's pale cheeks.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ I'd love to hear what you guys think! Reviews, follows, and favorites are love! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY ACCIDENT**

**Author's Note: **_So…finishing this fic by the end of February didn't happen. First off, it became longer than I originally planned it to be, then real life got in the way almost every week. Sucks, but, hey! I'm still writing! I still plan to see this fic through._

_As always, many thanks to everyone who are continuously reading and following this story. Words cannot express the gratitude that I feel for each and every one of you. So, once again, thank you so much! _

**Warnings: **_Angst and a fight. Other than that, this is a clean one._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Contrary to popular belief, Sebastian actually had a boyfriend when he was in France, and he did enjoy it. The relationship lasted for seven glorious months that Sebastian truly cherished. What happened when that ended was what brought evil, promiscuous Sebastian to life, but that's a story for another time.

Being in a relationship with Kurt was different. It wasn't bad. It was just different. When he was with Martin – his first and only boyfriend – it was fun, flirty, and exciting. Everything was moving at such a fast-pace and slowly at the same time. Every kiss they shared was exciting and hot. He loved Martin to the very core of his being and it lifted his spirits every time he thought about what had they shared.

But with Kurt, everything was as scary as it was exhilarating. Kurt was an amazing man; heartbreakingly beautiful as he is compassionate. His sass and wit drove Sebastian insane most of the time, but Sebastian wouldn't have Kurt any other way. It was rare for him to find someone who could keep up with him and match him snark per snark. Well, Hunter was one, but the boy was straighter than a fucking ruler, and to be completely honest, even if Hunter swung his way, he'd rather have the guy as his friend rather than lover, even though Clarington was a devastatingly handsome young man.

Sebastian treasured what he had with Kurt, but one thing kept nagging him, no matter how deep he tried to bury it in his mind. He always felt like he would lose Kurt. The thought that if he so much as makes one wrong move, Kurt would leave him and take their son with him. It scared him shitless, which led to him becoming too possessive and to overcompensate for what he thought might be things Kurt didn't like about him.

Sebastian knew that relationships are hard work, but he didn't mind it with Kurt, just like he didn't when he was dating Martin. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that this thing he had with Kurt was not going to last long, even with the baby, and that thought ate him up from the inside.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Sebastian stepped into the Spotlight Diner where Kurt worked part-time. He and Kurt were about to shop for more paternity clothes for the pregnant boy. Kurt was getting bigger and bigger as the weeks progressed and although they were quite happy with the steady growth of their son, his size was making Kurt more and more prone to hormone-induced bitching and crying, especially since he was now on his thirtieth week of pregnancy. And although Sebastian finds Kurt's sass and fire a complete turn on, he had to admit that he could only take so much before he was returning each of Kurt's verbal jabs with just as much fire.

Their verbal tousles had already turned into good-humored banter and harmless teasing during the second trimester of Kurt's pregnancy, but with the addition of Kurt's pregnancy hormones during his third trimester, frustration kept creeping into their repartee, and their exchanges sometimes turned into actual fights. Sebastian forged on, though, because he cared too much about Kurt. He would oftentimes take a walk into and around Columbia to cool down and clear his head, but he would always come home to Kurt. Sebastian would lie down beside the boy on their bed and draw the man closer to him. He would inhale Kurt's scent as Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist, and always – always – they would apologize to each other for whatever caused the fight.

Sebastian waved at Santana who threw him a smirk in return before fixing a cup of coffee for one of the diner's customers. He was pleased that out of all of Kurt's friends, he got along best with the feisty Latina. They had very similar personalities and he had to admit grudgingly that the woman was hot. If both of them weren't completely and utterly gay, Sebastian would probably go through lengths to be able to date the girl. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of boobs and pussies and thanked his lucky stars that he was, indeed, gay.

He caught sight of Kurt at the corner table close to the stage. The pregnant boy was already wearing his regular clothes (though they were not as fashionable as the old ones he usually wore when he wasn't this pregnant yet) and was talking to someone. Sebastian made his way towards the table with a smile on his face, but the smile faltered as soon as he heard the familiar voice coming from the person Kurt was talking to. It made him realize that the gel helmet in his line of vision was also familiar.

"I better go now, Kurt. It was really nice talking to you again. I'm glad you gave me this chance," he heard Blaine Anderson say to his boyfriend. He was now close enough to notice that the two were clutching at each others' hands and the display made him see red. He marched towards the table purposefully. His lips set into a thin line when Kurt looked up momentarily and met his eyes and hastily let go of Blaine's hands with a blush on his cheeks.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sebastian drawled as he sat gracefully beside Kurt and planted a firm kiss on Kurt's cheek. He moved his chair closer to Kurt and draped an arm across the brunet's shoulders possessively. He smirked at the wary glance that Blaine gave him when he did so. "Hello Blaine. Fancy seeing you here after all this time." He raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy as he said those words.

Blaine cleared his throat and stood. "I was just leaving," he murmured as he grabbed his bag from the back of the chair he was occupying. He turned to Kurt again and smiled. "Thanks again for agreeing to talk to me Kurt," he said softly. It took all of Sebastian's willpower not to throttle the shorter boy at those words. He gave Blaine a thin, forced smile when the boy addressed him. "Good to see you again, Sebastian."

After Blaine left, Sebastian waited a beat before he drew his chair a little further from Kurt and watched the boy who was fidgeting in his chair. Kurt's action caused a lump to form in his throat and a dark voice in his head started whispering that this was probably the beginning of the end. He stared at Kurt for a few more seconds before he stood up and offered a hand to the brunet to help him stand.

"Let's go," he said quietly, not allowing his emotions to bleed through to his voice.

All throughout their shopping spree, Sebastian remained silent as Kurt tried – and failed – to get him to participate in some idle conversation that they usually engaged in when they were out and about. Sebastian knew Kurt was worried and nervous because of the way he was acting. He could practically feel Kurt's body thrumming with the pent up energy those emotions caused. He wanted to calm Kurt down, but he couldn't get himself to speak to the boy. Not when he was still feeling all these jumbled emotions coursing through him.

Twice Kurt tried to get Sebastian to talk about what he saw at the diner, but both times Sebastian shot him down with a look. Kurt stopped trying after the second failed attempt.

Once they were done, Sebastian grabbed the shopping bags in both his hands and marched off to the direction of the store's front doors to hail a cab, only turning to check if Kurt was behind him when a taxi had already stopped in front of him. He waited for Kurt to open the door, still avoiding those blue eyes he adored so much.

The cab ride was nothing short of awkward. Kurt was fidgeting in his seat while Sebastian maintained a cold, stony silence that could chill the devil himself. When they finally got to their apartment, Sebastian immediately paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle, not caring again if Kurt was following him.

Sebastian caught a glimpse of Hunter stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room as he made his way to the stairs. He saw the questioning look his best friend gave him and just returned it with a glare and a frown. Hunter raised an eyebrow and announced to no one in particular that he'll step out to buy them some dinner. Sebastian ignored the words and continued climbing the stairs to his and Kurt's room. He dumped the bags on the floor near the dresser and started pacing.

"Sebastian, will you please talk to me?" Kurt said in an exasperated tone. He sounded like he was talking to a toddler and it made Sebastian round on the boy, forgetting momentarily that Kurt was pregnant and should not experience stress.

"Sure, I'll talk to you! Would you mind telling me why you and Blaine were holding hands in the diner and why you looked so guilty when you saw that I caught you doing so?" Sebastian said through gritted teeth. His hands were clenched into fists by his side and he was shaking with barely concealed anger.

"We were just talking, Sebastian! He wanted to talk to me so he could apologize for cheating on me a second time! He gave me his reasons so we could finally have a clean slate," Kurt started to explain, but was cut off by Sebastian.

"A clean slate for what? So you can get back together with him? Raise our child with him?" Sebastian spat out, words filled with so much venom he saw Kurt recoil at them. Sebastian felt guilt wash over him, but he stood his ground, not showing how much Kurt's reaction affected him.

Kurt looked up at him with a confused expression on his face. "What? No! Of course not! Sebastian, I'm with you!" Kurt cried out, his voice pleading and desperate.

Sebastian gave Kurt a skeptical look, although he could feel his rage starting to bleed out. He held on to the remaining strands of anger as he continued looking at Kurt. He held on tight because he knew that this fury was the only thing that would prevent his heart from getting severely broken in case this conversation didn't turn out in his favor.

Kurt took a step closer to him, the pleading look never leaving his face. "Sebastian, Blaine and I talked, yes. He asked me to forgive him, yes. Did I forgive him? Yes, I did," he started to say, his voice low and calm. Sebastian was about to butt in, but clamped his mouth shut when Kurt raised a hand to stop him. "Let me finish, please." Kurt cleared his throat and continued speaking. "I forgave him because even after all that had happened between us, I still need him in my life. Blaine will forever be my best friend and you just have to deal with that fact if you want us to keep this relationship going," Kurt finished. His eyes were now shining with unshed tears and Sebastian's heart ached at the sight. He kept silent, though, and watched as Kurt took another step closer.

"Sebastian, you're not going to lose me," Kurt whispered when he was finally close enough to touch Sebastian. "I know that's what you're afraid of, but I can guarantee you, you're not going to lose me." The tears in Kurt's eyes finally broke free and started making their way down his face. Sebastian watched as Kurt reached up to cup his cheek and he sighed at the contact.

"You don't know that, Kurt. You can't promise me something we both know you can't keep," Sebastian replied after a few seconds.

Kurt smiled at him and reached up to pull Sebastian's head down a little as he himself tiptoed to plant a chaste kiss on the taller boy's lips. " But I do know. You know why?" Sebastian shook his head in response to Kurt's question. "Because I love you, silly," Kurt whispered against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian's heart seemed to expand in his chest as a warm sensation bloomed from the said organ to his entire body. He felt pure happiness spread through his entire being at Kurt's words and a realization hit him like a freight train. He gave Kurt a lopsided grin, his anger and jealousy forgotten completely. "I love you too, you big, pregnant, beautiful man, you."

A shocked laugh left Kurt's lips at Sebastian's words. "Did you just call me fat?" Kurt huffed indignantly, but the smile on his face betrayed the heat of his words.

"I did, but don't worry, I still love you," Sebastian whispered before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing him deeply.

Kurt pulled away and smiled again. He was about to say something, but his face shifted to one of pain. He let go of Sebastian's neck, but grasped the taller boy's arms to brace himself. Sebastian felt worry and fear course through his body, the earlier warm and fuzzy feelings all but forgotten.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" he asked, trepidation lacing his voice thickly.

A cry of pain escaped Kurt's lips and he almost collapsed. Sebastian caught him in his arms and helped him lay down on the bed. "Kurt, baby, talk to me, what's wrong?"

Kurt's face contorted in pain as he tried to curl up in a fetal position. "Stomach…hurts…" Kurt gasped in pain once again and Sebastian could feel the panic start to bubble up near the surface. He pushed it down as best as he could, knowing that Kurt would panic more if he showed how scared he was feeling.

Sebastian could feel himself pale. He could feel all the blood in his body drain out at the helplessness and fear he was feeling. Before Sebastian could do anything else, Kurt was finally able to gasp out exactly what was wrong. "Baby…Sebastian…something's wrong with the baby!"

The panic that was just simmering below the surface finally boiled over just as he heard the front door open and close. A bit of relief jabbed through the fear coursing through his veins and it helped clear the fog of dread in his brain. It was just a bit of clarity, but it was enough for him to call out to Hunter.

"Hunter! Hunter! Help me!" he shouted. He heard heavy footsteps making its way quickly up the stairs and he saw Hunter barge into the room. "Something's wrong with the baby! Get my keys and start the car! We need to take Kurt to the hospital right now!" he ordered. Hunter took one look at Kurt who was now in tears and crying out in pain on the bed before he grabbed the keys that were in the bowl on the wooden dresser near the door. Hunter flew out of the room and down the stairs to get Sebastian's car.

"It's going to be alright, baby. I'll get you to the hospital, okay? Just hang in there, love," Sebastian whispered as he lifted Kurt off the bed gently and followed Hunter down the stairs, willing himself not to shake and to not have an emotional breakdown.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, follows, and favorites make my world one big happy bubble! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY ACCIDENT**

**Author's Note: **_The cliffhanger in the previous chapter was evil, wasn't it? I did mention that there was going to be drama and angst in this story, so yeah. Not sure if this will be the last of it, but this story is about to come to a close soon, so maybe that will be. There will be more, though, when I start writing the sequel (and some one-shots in this same 'verse too, although probably not with as much angst as the long, chaptered ones), so if you're a fan of this story and angst, you're going to want to read that._

_As always, my many, many thanks to everyone who are continuously reading and following this story. The reviews and number of followers and favorites is mind-blowing, to say the least. _

**Warnings: **_A few pregnancy medical terminologies, profanities, and angst._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

There were only a handful of things that scare the crap out of Sebastian. Losing his parents and brother was one. Seeing Hunter get hurt was another. Failure comes as a close third. But nothing – and I mean abso-fucking-lutely nothing – scared him more than losing Kurt and their baby just when he was able to fully wrap his proverbial arms around them. This was his reality, and right now, something was threatening to send his reality crashing down.

Sebastian hasn't cried for quite some time. Outside of the drunken crying spree he had before he and Kurt got together (which, in Sebastian's mind, didn't count AT ALL), the last time he cried was when he lost Martin. That was when he swore off love and tears. Now, however, he couldn't prevent the tears from flowing. Sebastian was so fucking scared that he let the hot, desperate tears stream down his face, not bothering to wipe them off. He sat silently at the corner of the waiting room, scared, vulnerable, and helpless, and he hated it. He hated himself.

He blamed himself for what happened to Kurt. If he hadn't let his jealousy get the better of him, Kurt wouldn't be in so much pain right now. If he just let the rational side of his brain win earlier, Kurt wouldn't be in the emergency room right now, surrounded by doctors and nurses and God knows what else. He was supposed to keep Kurt and their son happy and safe. He was nothing but a failure. Kurt and their son didn't deserve a screw up like him.

Good lord, he was the _worst _boyfriend ever.

Sebastian's thoughts of self-loathing was broken by Hunter who was shoving his phone into his hand. He glanced up and met the warm, worried eyes of his best friend.

"It's Stephen. He wants to talk to you," Hunter murmured.

Sebastian's eyes widened at that. "You called Stephen?"

Hunter shrugged and wrapped Sebastian's mildly sweaty hands around the phone. "You need all the support you can get, Seb. Family's always good for that, especially yours." Sebastian stared at Hunter for a few beats before raising the phone to his ear.

"Steve?" he croaked, his voice so broken, Sebastian could barely recognize himself.

"Seb, we're flying in today. Maman already called the Hummels and they'll be with us. Dad will hire a private jet and we'll be leaving Ohio in about an hour," his older brother's voice reverberated in his ear.

"He what?" Sebastian exclaimed at the news. He knew they had the more than enough money to buy a few medium-sized islands if they wanted to, and hiring a private jet was easy to do in Ohio, especially for his Dad given the eldest Smythe's connections (his father never thought of buying his own since in Stuart's mind, it was a luxury his family can do away with, given how spoiled Sebastian turned out in his teenage years; they do, however, have a yacht), he still couldn't believe the man would do such a thing. His Dad hasn't even said a thing to him since the Big Reveal! (Yes, Sebastian, Kurt, and Hunter had a nickname for that eventful Thanksgiving Eve.) Sebastian was flabbergasted, to say the least.

"Seb, you'll be able to prove to the world that too much sex can lead to deafness," Stephen muttered sarcastically. Sebastian huffed indignantly.

"Stay on point, asshole!"

Sebastian heard slight fumbling on the other end and after a beat and a half, he heard the low baritone of his father rumble through the line.

"Sebastian, we'll be there in a couple of hours. We'll go straight to the hospital as soon as we land," his father authoritatively, leaving no room for argument.

"Dad? Dad, this is overkill. You can't fly over here to New York just like that. Just stay in Ohio. I'll keep everyone posted," Sebastian said, trying to make his father understand how ridiculous flying to New York at a moment's notice was.

He could almost feel warmth radiate through the phone from the other line when he heard his father's deep voice once again. "You need your family there to support you, Sebastian. We'll talk when we get there, okay?" his father said. There was a pregnant pause on the other line and Sebastian waited with bated breath for what would his father say next.

"I love you, son. We'll be there for you, Kurt, and your baby in a bit, okay?"

A fresh wave of tears threatened to erupt out of Sebastian's eyes at the words. "I love you too, Dad," he replied, choking down a sob to get the words out. They said their goodbyes and he handed the phone back to Hunter who was now seated beside him. His best friend took the phone from him and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders, allowing the usually cocky boy to bury his face on Hunter's shoulder, not caring if the snot and tears stained his shirt.

"Kurt will be alright, Sebastian. He's stronger than most people give him credit for. And your son? He's a Hummel _and _a Smythe. He's bound to be as stubborn and strong-willed as both his fathers," Hunter whispered into his mussed hair.

Hunter's soothing tone as he continued talking helped Sebastian calm down until his sobs finally turned into quiet sniffles. It took a few minutes for him to reach that state, but he reached it nonetheless. His best friend handed him a wad of tissue and he used it to wipe the tears and snot off of his face.

"Did you call the Rachel, and Santana?" Sebastian asked Hunter quietly as crumpled the tissues in his hand and threw them in a nearby trash can.

Hunter nodded. "I did. They said they'll be here in a few minutes." Hunter paused momentarily before continuing. "Blaine will be with them, from what I heard."

Sebastian considered the piece of information that Hunter just gave him. He regarded his best friend for a few seconds and shrugged. "That's fine. He and Kurt are trying to be friends again."

Hunter was silent for a few beats once again, somewhat hesitating to share something.

"Just tell me, Hunt. I'm already dying with worry here. Don't make me worry about you too," Sebastian bit out.

Hunter frowned a little before finally opening his mouth. "A friend of mine will drop by too. We were supposed to go out tonight, but I had to cancel, of course. When I told her why, she insisted that she drop by to bring us edible food and real coffee," he blurted out nervously.

Sebastian smiled despite the worry and mild panic that was still coursing through his veins. He took it as an opportunity to get his mind off of his current problems and teased Hunter. "You have a girlfriend?" Sebastian asked with a wide grin.

Hunter rolled his eyes at the question. "She's a girl and she's my friend, but no, she's not my girlfriend."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose at Hunter's response. "You sound like Sheldon Cooper," he said with a light chuckle.

Hunter seemed relieved that Sebastian was smiling a little again. "Big Bang Theory, Seb? Really?"

"Oh, shush. The sarcasm in that show is awesome," Sebastian pouted.

Before they could start throwing insults at each other, Sebastian saw Dr. Thomas walking towards them with a serious expression on her face. All thoughts of good-natured ribbing with Hunter disappeared and the dread that was curling in the pit of his stomach unfurled and he felt like the wind got knocked out of him. He and Hunter stood as Dr. Thomas came closer. Sebastian could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage.

"Is Kurt okay?" he immediately asked as soon as Dr. Thomas was within earshot.

Dr. Thomas rested her hands on Sebastian's shoulders, and he felt like the doctor was bracing him for bad news instead of her real intention of comforting the boy. "The contractions were just Braxton Hicks. The pain was too severe, though, so I still want to observe him for the next forty-eight hours. This should also help the dehydration."

Sebastian frowned at the news. "Could it be something else?" he asked nervously.

Dr. Thomas' face appeared a little grim. Sebastian hated the look on her face and braced himself for whatever news came with that look. "There was a bit of discharge and blood, plus Kurt's blood pressure went up to a hundred and forty over a hundred, and it's accompanied by a headache. We did a urinalysis and saw no protein in his urine, so that's a good sign, but because majority of the symptoms are indicative of pre-eclampsia, I want to keep him here for a couple of days for observation, at least until his blood pressure normalizes," she finished.

Pre-eclampsia. Although he was merely a freshman in the pre-med program, he knew what pre-eclampsia was. Sebastian could feel his heart stop momentarily at the news. He knew how dangerous pre-eclampsia could get if left untreated, and with Kurt at thirty weeks, it just scared Sebastian shitless.

"Sebastian, stop panicking. If it is pre-eclampsia, we caught it real early. There's no protein in his urine yet, and we're not seeing any signs of edema either. Kurt eats healthy and he watches his sodium intake, right?" Dr. Thomas asked, to which Sebastian nodded. Dr. Thomas pulled at Sebastian's arms and led them to the plastic chairs that he and Hunter occupied earlier

"Now, I want Kurt on complete bed rest after he's discharged from here until his due date. Low sodium diet and he cannot get stressed, okay?" Dr. Thomas instructed. Sebastian nodded, hanging on to everything the doctor was telling him. He'd tie Kurt down on the bed if he had to just so the man could rest until he's supposed to give birth.

The expression on Dr. Thomas' face softened and she took Sebastian's hands in hers. "He'll be fine, Sebastian. You brought him here as soon as he felt the contractions," she said soothingly, but Sebastian merely shook his head.

"W-we had a fight. Right before he felt the contractions, we had this bad fight and he got stressed, and that's probably why his blood pressure shot up like that," Sebastian started rambling. The guilt was eating him up and he couldn't seem to keep from blaming himself again for getting Kurt in this situation. A few tears he didn't even know were there escaped his eyes.

Dr. Thomas sighed and gripped his hand tighter. "Stop blaming yourself, Sebastian. Kurt already had a bit of a problem with his blood pressure for the past couple of months. And we caught the symptoms early, so we have a good chance of preventing it from getting worse."

Sebastian wiped the tears off and nodded. "Can I see him now?" he said haltingly. Dr. Thomas gave him a slight smile and nodded before standing up. Before they could walk to the room where Kurt was brought to, they heard a bit of commotion at the entrance of the waiting room. They all turned and saw Kurt's friends walk in, with the ever melodramatic Rachel Berry already in tears. They watched as the small group – the group being Sam, Blaine, Santana, and Baby Streisand – rushed over to them.

"Is he okay? Is Kurt and the baby okay?" Baby Streisand shrieked. Although he promised Kurt that he would try to play nice with his boyfriend's over-talented and overbearing midget of a friend, he couldn't deny the fact that – even given the circumstances they were in right now – he found Baby Streisand's voice annoying and _just this side _of suicide-inducing. Those shrieks grated on his nerves like a motherfucker, and no amount of talent would be able to take that fact away from the short girl with the pipes of an elephant.

"He's fine, Rachel. Dr. Thomas was just about to take us to his room so _Sebastian_ can see him _first_," Hunter explained in a tone just _this_ side of harsh to make sure it was clear to everyone who needed to get first dibs in seeing Kurt.

Sebastian could feel his temper on edge again when he saw the mini-diva huff in indignation, only to be shut up by the glare Santana gave her.

"Of course Sebastian will see Lady Hummel first. He's Kurt's _boyfriend_ after all," Santana said sweetly, making sure no one in her group could broach an argument regarding the matter. Sebastian threw her a grateful look and they all made their way to Kurt's room.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Sebastian stepped into Kurt's room nervously. Kurt was lying on the hospital bed, his eyes closed and a little paler than usual. He eyed the boy cautiously as he approached the bed. Kurt seemed to have sensed his presence because he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Sebastian, smiling a little.

"Hey you," Sebastian greeted him softly.

"Hi," Kurt croaked.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while he closed the door gently behind him.

Kurt made shrugged lightly. "Tired, but the contractions have already settled so I'm okay."

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement. He approached the bed in just a few strides and he cupped Kurt's face with his hands when he reached his boyfriend before kissing him deeply. He felt relief wash over him as he felt those lips against his and he deepened the kiss further. He felt Kurt push away after a couple of seconds and he could only mewl in protest. He leaned his forehead against Kurt's, not yet letting go of his face.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kurt. If I didn't let my jealousy get the better of me, this wouldn't have happened to you," he whispered before planting a sweet kiss on Kurt's forehead. He drew away and saw an amused smile on his tired face.

"You were jealous?" he asked, the amusement bleeding through to his tone.

Sebastian frowned. "Oh, don't get cocky, princess. I'm your boyfriend _and_ I sired that baby inside your uterus. My jealousy is completely justified," he huffed indignantly, blushing when he realized he just admitted that he wasn't as confident as he wanted the world to see him.

"Sired? What are we? The Cullens from Twilight circa 1400?" Kurt mused, his smile turning into a delighted smirk.

"Please. Sparkling vampires are not, and never will be, sexy. I'd rather fuck my fist than any of those pale, glittery freaks," Sebastian retorted with a light laugh.

Kurt laughed along with him. "Hey! Robert Pattinson is kind of hot! Although I'm more of a Taylor Lautner guy myself," he quipped.

"That overrated Hollywood abomination is not hot. Good looking, yes, but hot and fuckable? No way!" Sebastian replied.

Sebastian was so relieved that Kurt seemed to feel okay enough to banter with him. He settled down on the bed beside Kurt and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, allowing place his head on Sebastian's chest, a smile still playing on both their lips.

After a minute of just comforting silence, Sebastian cleared his throat before speaking up. "I know the term is about to end, but you can't go back to NYADA until you give birth, Kurt. Doctor's orders. And you have to quit your job. You have to talk to Gunther and tell him that you can't fulfill your two weeks' notice because of your current condition." Sebastian paused for a few seconds and just played with Kurt's fingers. "See, you might get pre-eclampsia if you don't rest up, and I just…" Sebastian trailed off before sighing deeply, unable to finish what he was saying.

He felt Kurt nod and look up, so he turned and met Kurt's gaze. "I know what pre-eclampsia is, Seb. I understand. I'll have Rachel get my remaining course work so I can finish them at home, then I'll have Santana talk to Gunther about my resignation," Kurt replied.

Sebastian stared at Kurt like he just grew a second head. "Who are you and what did you do to my Kurt?"

Kurt laughed and straightened his posture so he can lean on the pillow instead. He took Sebastian's hands in his and smiled. "I'm still your very pregnant boyfriend who is really hungry and thirsty right now," he quipped.

Sebastian laughed and planted a kiss on Kurt's head. "I'll ask Hunter to get us some food, especially since your friends are here." He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Hunter. He re-pocketed the phone and took Kurt's hand in his again. "By the way, the folks are flying here as we speak."

Kurt nodded at the news. "Your folks?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Yours and mine. Dad hired a private jet when he heard what happened. Then my mom called your dad, so now they're one big, happy extended family flying over to New York to make sure you're okay."

Kurt fell silent at that. He shifted on the bed and averted his gaze.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I kind of don't know how to react to that news."

Sebastian smiled and pulled Kurt closer to him. "Take it for what it is, Kurt. Suffocating and nauseating familial love," he chuckled. He kissed Kurt's hair. "I love you, Hummel," he murmured.

"I love you too, you amazing, handsome, spoiled little rich brat, you."

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, follows, and favorites make my world one big happy bubble! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY ACCIDENT**

**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! I am so, so, so sorry this chapter took a while, AGAIN! Reasons are still the same, and it just sucks ass so much, it's just not funny anymore. But a new chapter is here, so yay! *confetti*_

_This is a short chapter. It's a sweet one, I think. Definitely a happy chapter. This is also where I introduce an original character who will – from here on forth – be a big part of a main character's life, and because of that, will have recurring appearances all throughout the story and the series. You guys may already have a pretty good idea which main character I'm talking about. Think of this chapter as a backdoor pilot of sorts._

_As always, my many, many thanks to everyone who are continuously reading and following this story. The reviews and number of followers and favorites is mind-blowing, to say the least. _

**Warnings: **_A few curse words, a bit of snark, but essentially, this is a clean chapter._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Sebastian loved Hunter to death, so when his supposed date for the night, who – true to her words – brought the trio sandwiches from this amazing deli just outside of Columbia, he was completely curious and emotionally invested on meeting the girl who had caught his best friend's oh-so-hard-to-catch attention.

Suffice it to say, the girl truly was something.

Charlotte "Charlie" Bracken was not strikingly beautiful. She had a simple kind of prettiness that grew on you the more you look at her face, but she was unusually charming without even trying. The girl was petite – no taller than 5'4" from the looks of it – with dark brown hair no different than Baby Streisand's, but unlike Kurt's over-talented homo honey, this girl's hair was gloriously long and wavy which looked amazing on her naturally tanned skin. She had intense copper eyes that sparkled with mirth and mischief, lips that seemed to always be upturned in a secret smile, and a cute, pert nose. Her facial features were soft, unlike her wit and humor, which was very sharp, biting, and sarcastic. She was self-deprecating and honest, almost to a fault. She had the same body type as Natalie Portman and Sebastian was pleasantly surprised when he found out the girl used to play field hockey and football when she was in high school. She was a perfect mix of jock and geek who loved sci-fi movies, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings. She seemed to like a lot of the things the trio liked, and the clincher was she loathed Twilight with a passion that rivaled Sebastian's. She dressed simply and comfortably, preferring worn Chuck Taylor's over high heels, telling Kurt that she was a 'comfort-over-fashion' kind of girl, but wouldn't mind primping if the situation called for it.

They met when Kurt was on his twenty-fourth week of pregnancy. Charlie was taking up Applied Physics on a full ride scholarship in Columbia. Although Hunter and Charlie were in the same college and year level, they never saw each other along the halls or lawn, or wherever else in Columbia. This was actually a funny anecdote because the two actually shared a class together: The Art of Engineering. It just so happened that Charlie liked sitting at the back of the classroom, while Hunter always sat somewhere in the middle, so their paths never seemed to truly, consciously cross.

Funnily enough, they met when Hunter accidentally – literally – bumped into Charlie just outside the pharmacy beside the café Sebastian and Kurt frequented. At Kurt's request, Hunter bought the pregnant boy's prenatal vitamins and supplements while Charlie just got herself a large, steaming hot cup of red eye. They bumped into each other and Charlie's coffee ended up all over Hunter's coat and shirt. She apologized profusely, and Hunter did shout, but when Charlie heard the nasty tone Hunter's voice tend to adopt when he was livid, she immediately countered it with snark of her own, which left Hunter astounded to say the least.

Their friendship – if you can call mild mutual dislike and tolerance that – started out quite shakily because of both their tempers, but eventually they had to call a truce when they were inadvertently paired up for a class project. They ended up spending a lot of time together, researching, discussing, and arguing about their project in either the college library or Charlie's dorm room (according to Charlie, her room is a single and the complex was co-ed so it was easy for Hunter to slip past security and their RA), until the conversation turned into questions about each other over a ton of Chinese food and even more beer. A few days after the newly found connection between the two, Hunter finally asked Charlie out, unfortunately, Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian, and Braxton Hicks happened.

Sebastian liked the girl and he told Hunter so when Charlie stepped out of the room to grab a Capri Sun juice box ("Molds and worms be damned, I love that fucking juice!" she exclaimed when Kurt pointed out the rumors that came out regarding the drink). Hunter merely smiled and blushed, which drew a chuckle from both Kurt and Sebastian.

Sebastian thought the woman was unreal, and it looked like so did Hunter, if his star-filled gaze were anything to go by.

And when Sebastian saw that Charlie got Kurt a low-sodium chicken salad sandwich on 100% whole grain bread made with Greek yogurt instead of mayonnaise, Sebastian vowed to love the girl and prayed to all the gods he knew – mythological and otherwise – that Hunter and Charlie end up madly in love, married, and with a shitload of babies.

Yup, Sebastian definitely liked Charlie.

After staying with the boys during dinner, Charlie bade them goodbye, informing the three that she had a test for her Chemistry class that she still needed to study for. Hunter offered to drive her home, which she accepted with a teasing "Admit it, Clarington, you like me!" quip before walking out of the room. Hunter blushed again and turned to promise Sebastian that he'll come back with a change of clothes for his friend who decided to stay with Kurt for the night.

When the two were gone, Sebastian turned to Kurt and they shared a grin. "Our firstborn is all grown up!" Sebastian blurted out and they both laughed.

When they finally sobered up, Kurt shifted around to settle more comfortably on the bed. "Yeah, seems like Hunter's really smitten. And she seems like a keeper, isn't she?" Kurt commented.

Before Sebastian could reply, the door opened and Dr. Thomas stepped in. Sebastian's heart started to pound mildly at the sight of his boyfriend's doctor, but he calmed down immediately when he saw the woman's reassuring smile.

"I know visiting hours are already over, but I decided to make this one exception since Kurt is currently my favorite patient," she said with a grin.

"Kurt really should rest now, Jemma. It's already ten o'clock," he told the doctor.

"I promise, this will be really quick. They're just very anxious to see you both," Dr. Thomas replied. Sebastian threw her a confused look as she opened the door a little more to reveal people crowding at the entrance. He knew Santana and her ragtag gang of misfits already left, only staying for a couple of hours to visit with Kurt, so he knew it wasn't that group.

His brother peeked through the door and it took all of Sebastian's self control not to launch himself at Stephen. "Hey, dumbass," his brother greeted him as he fully entered Kurt's room and walked over to where Sebastian was seated. Sebastian stood and hugged his older brother warmly. When they released each other, Sebastian turned to the door and saw Burt and Carole, looking anxiously at Sebastian and their son.

"Hi Dad," Kurt said with a little wave. Sebastian shook hands with the older Hummel and led him to the bed.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Burt asked as he and Carole moved closer to the hospital bed. Sebastian watched as Kurt interacted with his parents before turning to address his. He gave his mother a hug and stopped short when he locked eyes with his father.

"H-hi Dad," he stammered. He started fidgeting where he stood as he waited for his father to reply. His father smiled warmly and beckoned him to come closer. He collapsed in his father's arms and just like that, he felt like he was thirteen again. A fresh wave of tears sprung up in his eyes. Although he already had more than his fair share of crying that day, he felt that this bout was cathartic. He let his father support his weight as he hugged his old man tighter.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't care. I'm sorry it had to take this unfortunate event for me to realize that no matter what, you are still my son and that I love you too much to not be in your life anymore. I will never forsake you, I promise you that," his father whispered as the man matched the tightness of his son's hug. They finally let go of each other, but they stood grasping each other's arms, matching grins on their faces.

Sebastian let go of his Dad who then approached Kurt's bedside, the warm smile still on his face. He extended his hand towards the Sebastian's boyfriend, who took it in his and shook it as firmly as he could given his condition. "Hello Kurt. Are you feeling better now?"

Sebastian watched the interaction between his father and Kurt with bated breath.

"A little better, Mr. Smythe, thank you for asking," Kurt replied politely. They let go of each other's hands and just looked at each other, Kurt finally returning the smile.

"Please, call me Stuart, or Stu. You're family now," the man said. Sebastian could feel his heart expand with pride and love for his father.

"Son, I'd like to apologize for how I reacted back in Ohio when you and Sebastian told us the news. It wasn't my intention to be cold. Everything was just too shocking and I couldn't wrap my head around everything you two were telling us."

Kurt shook his head, his smile softening at the edges. "You don't have to apologize, Mr. Sm – I mean Stuart. I completely understand why you reacted the way you did."

Sebastian's father shook his head. "Nonetheless, I really do apologize for my seemingly appalling behavior."

A few more minutes of chit-chat and reassurances that Kurt will be fine and just needed rest, hugs and kisses went around in the room as the Smythes and Hummels left, heading for the hotel that Sebastian's father had booked for their entire group. Burt tried to protest and said they could get their own room, but Stuart insisted, stating that it was the least he could do after everything that had happened between their families.

When everyone was finally gone and Sebastian and Kurt were left to their own devices, the taller boy crawled up on the bed and snuggled close to Kurt. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle and inhaled his boyfriend's scent.

"Good lord, I'm tired," Kurt mumbled as he shifted to get more comfortable.

Sebastian nuzzled Kurt's cheek and sighed. "Sleep, babe. You need to rest so you can get better quicker." He felt Kurt nod slowly and waited for his boyfriend's breaths to even out. He heard the whispered 'I love you' and returned it with just as much affection, planting a light kiss on Kurt's forehead.

The day was emotionally exhausting and taxing, and that was probably an understatement. Sebastian was just glad that everything turned out well for his entire family. He was still worried about Kurt and their baby, but he was, surprisingly, still happy regardless of everything that had happened that day.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, follows, and favorites make my world one big happy bubble! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY ACCIDENT**

**Author's Note: **_I'm so, so, so sorry! I know it's been quite a while, and I truly am sorry I made you guys wait this long for chapter 15. I don't want to make excuses, but to be completely honest, life's been a total bitch to me recently and I feel like I've been dragged down to the depths of hell, only to be spat out and dragged back in again. I'm really, really, really sorry._

_The good news is, chapter 15 is finally up! Yay! *more confetti*_

_As always, my many, many thanks to everyone who are still continuously reading and following this story. I'd like to thank you guys because if I didn't know that this story still has readership, I would've probably given up on this and myself when I was going through probably one of the lowest moments of my life. So really, thank you all so, so, so much!_

**Warnings: **_Angst, language, mentions of drug use, and a back story._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

It was a lazy Friday night and they were having a Supernatural marathon (Sebastian had gleefully bought the entire DVD set from seasons one to eight at the hospital gift shop half a second after he laid eyes on them, according to Hunter. Why the hospital gift shop had the set, they all would never figure out). Kurt and Sebastian were lounging on the couch after Kurt insisted that 'bed rest' didn't necessarily mean that he had to literally be lying on their bed for the entire remaining duration of his pregnancy. Sebastian didn't like the idea so much, but acquiesced. He didn't want to have another argument with Kurt especially since he was just released from the hospital a few days prior.

They watched silently as Sam sliced a Leviathan's head off with a sword (or was that a samurai?) before Sebastian felt Kurt fidgeting against him. He was sprawled on the couch with Kurt seated between his outstretched legs. Thinking his boyfriend (good god, he will probably never get tired of calling Kurt his boyfriend) was not comfortable anymore, he sat up gingerly and pushed on Kurt's shoulder so that the brunet can lean forward a little for them to adjust to a more comfortable position. He was surprised when Kurt pushed off fully and moved a little further from him. He frowned and was just about to ask Kurt why when he saw the boy turn until they were facing each other. Kurt leaned back against the armrest of the couch and rubbed his tummy slowly.

"Turn the TV off, please," Kurt murmured softly as he watched Sebastian.

The request caused Sebastian to raise an eyebrow. "Babe, I'm always game, you know that, but I don't think sex would be a good idea right now, especially since you're still recuperating," he quipped, but reached for the remote control and turned the TV off nonetheless. He reached for the DVD player's remote control as well and turned the machine off too. He shifted a little until he was more comfortable and waited for Kurt to start talking.

"Oh hush, you. I wanted to ask you something," Kurt said with a laugh while kicking Sebastian's leg lightly at the quip.

Sebastian cocked his head to the right as he regarded Kurt. He didn't have an idea what Kurt wanted to ask him. He wasn't wary, but he was a bit apprehensive. "Ask away."

He watched as Kurt eyed him cautiously. It took a few heartbeats, with Kurt looking like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Seb, know that you don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" Kurt said first, to which Sebastian nodded. He watched as the pregnant boy took a deep breath and spoke. "When we found out that we were having a son, you mentioned that something happened to you when you were thirteen. You said you'll tell me everything soon. I-It's kind of been weeks…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

Sebastian stared at Kurt for a few seconds before giving Kurt a pained smile. "I did promise that, didn't I?" he asked, more to himself than to Kurt, but saw the other boy nod, nonetheless.

He sighed and settled a little more comfortably on the couch. "It's a long story," Sebastian started to say. He stopped abruptly when he felt Kurt's foot rubbing against his leg comfortingly, as if to say 'we have time.' He looked down at the foot and back up to smile at Kurt warmly.

"I was heavily bullied when I was in middle school. It started when I was twelve and then some of the kids at my school found out I was gay. See, I never hid who I was. I knew I was gay at a very early age, and my folks and Stephen were so supportive about everything I never thought I needed to hide who I am from the world. They tried to warn me, but I guess I was the epitome of the Smythe stubbornness back then, so I didn't listen." He paused when he saw Kurt inch closer to him until the man was close enough for him to reach out to. Apparently they had the same idea and grabbed each other's hands simultaneously. Sebastian smiled as he looked down at their conjoined hands. "I was still the runt of the litter back then. I haven't had any type of growth spurt. I was thin and pale. I was such a nerd too, and I wasn't even remotely close to athletic. I could sing and dance, sure, but you probably know how lame all that was for kids that age." Sebastian shifted. He leaned against the backrest of the couch and stared at those cyan eyes that grounded him; eyes that made him focus on what was really important to him.

"I got shoved into lockers, pushed down the stairs, tripped in the cafeteria. I never tried to fight back because all those guys were so much bigger than I was, plus I barely knew how to defend myself. I was a book and science geek –" Sebastian stopped abruptly when Kurt suddenly cut him off.

"You were a book geek? Seriously?"

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "What's so wrong about that? I still am!"

Kurt scoffed. "I rarely see you read for pleasure, and you haven't even read Twilight yet!"

Sebastian straightened his back and looked at Kurt with an arched eyebrow. "I barely have time to read any books except those involving my course work. And why do you think I hate sparkling vampires so much?"

Kurt's eyes widened at the revelation. "You've read the series? When?"

Sebastian laughed and scooted closer to his boyfriend. "It got so popular when it came out and everyone kept comparing it to Harry Potter – and you know I'm such a Potterhead – so I got myself a copy of the first one. Read it and found it abhorrently dull and stupid. It was a thinner version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, except they turn into the undead _after_ they die. But I tried to give the second book a chance. Thought maybe the damn thing would finally pick up. Didn't work out so well for Stephanie Meyer still. Never gave the rest of the series a chance after that. However, stupid little me, I allowed Jeff and Trent to drag me to a Warbler Twilight marathon night before the last movie came out, and ended up hating it even more because Kirsten Stewart just cannot act! I mean, come on! She has one fucking facial expression for every emotion known to mankind! And do _not_ get me started on that sparkling vampire bit! _Sparkling vampires are not fucking sexy_!" He glared at Kurt when he heard him laugh, which only made him glare harder at his boyfriend. Kurt laughed harder at the combined vehemence of Sebastian's monologue and the intensity of his death glare.

"Bitch," Sebastian muttered under his breath as he scowled.

"I heard that!" Kurt exclaimed between giggles. Sebastian waited until Kurt sobered up before continuing his story.

"Anyway…middle school. Like I said, I got bullied a lot for who I am. I think the only time I wouldn't get bullied was when Stephen stopped by. The damn fuckers at school were deathly afraid of my jock older brother." Sebastian sighed deeply and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the backrest of the couch and swallowed thickly. "Things got worse the year after. The bullying escalated dramatically. I was mortally afraid of going to school."

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek. He turned his head a little until he was able to meet Kurt's gaze. "You didn't tell your parents?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Did you ever tell _your dad_ about it when it was happening?" Kurt paused for a few seconds before shaking his head in response. Sebastian gave him another pained smile.

"One day, as I was waiting for Stephen to pick me up from school, a bunch of my bullies jumped me and dragged me to the back of the school building where only the janitor goes to empty trash cans at night. They started beating me up. Every inch of my body received a punch or a kick. I don't remember much after that. Stephen said he found me crawling out of the back of a dumpster while those assholes started running away as soon as he called my name when he couldn't fine me in the parking lot." Sebastian sniffed and paused for a few seconds, just watching Kurt. "Those bastards left me for dead. If Stephen hadn't arrived when he did, I could've received that blow on the head that would've either killed me or landed me in a coma." He saw and heard Kurt inhale sharply at the information. Sebastian could only smile at him awkwardly.

"Mom and Dad shipped us both to Paris when I was well enough to travel and we stayed there until Dad won the elections," Sebastian finished. He felt drained. Reliving the horrors of his early teenage years always exhausted him, even with Kurt's hand wrapped firmly around his.

He watched as Kurt moved closer to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened to you. With the way you acted back in high school, all cocky and confident and just so sure of yourself, the thought of you getting bullied like that just seems so bizarre." Kurt paused for a couple of seconds. "I can't imagine you in that position."

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and wriggled his eyebrows. "That's because I've showed you so many other positions you'd rather see me in," Sebastian said with a playful leer.

Kurt laughed and slapped his arm lightly. "I'm being serious here!"

Sebastian raised both his hands in mock surrender. "Okay! Okay!" he stifled his chuckles and settled back to cuddle with Kurt again.

"I guess it's because you didn't know me before France. The only Sebastian Smythe you met was the asshole at the Lima Bean who was trying to steal your hobbit boyfriend away from you for sport," Sebastian admitted quietly. He turned his gaze to the window in his line of vision and frowned. A soft hand on his cheek and jaw turned his face to the side and he met Kurt's warm gaze.

"You're not that person anymore, Seb. You're better now."

Sebastian planted a kiss on Kurt's palm and smiled. "I guess it's time for part two of my story, huh?"

Kurt gave him a puzzled look. "Part two?"

Sebastian nodded. "So, France," Sebastian paused for a beat and a half before continuing. "I'd love to bring you there, Kurt. That country is magnificent!" he murmured. He could just imagine him, Kurt, and their son walking around Bois de Vincennes and Parc Floral.

"Someday, babe," Kurt replied softly, his lips forming one of the most radiant smiles Sebastian had ever seen. He took Kurt's hand in his and kissed the back of it before matching Kurt's smile.

"My mom's family is from Paris. The Rancourts are probably one of the richest families in the city. Not in the entire country, of course, but in Paris, our family was well known. Grand-père was an entrepreneurial powerhouse. Stephen and I didn't have much of a hard time adjusting to life in Paris even if we've always studied in the US and vacationed in France. Maman made sure we both grew up with the values and traditions of both sides of the family intact."

Sebastian shifted on the couch a little until he was a bit more comfortable. "I had to be home-schooled for my last year of middle school, which set me back a year behind my peers, but I didn't mind since I started school a year younger than most of the people in my grade. Barely made a difference when I set foot in high school. And I really do love school, and Maman was a great teacher. She was very hands-on with me and Stephen, which is probably why us Smythe boys can't imagine life without her. She made my transition to high school in Paris a breeze." Sebastian didn't realize he was already staring at his and Kurt's intertwined fingers. He turned his head back so he could see Kurt and returned the understanding smile that Kurt was throwing his way.

"Your mom is amazing," Kurt whispered. He planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips at his words.

"Thank you," Sebastian said. Kurt merely nodded and silently signaled Sebastian to continue his story with a small nod.

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that if he concentrated hard enough, it would seem like he was living his life in Paris once again. The nostalgia was that suddenly flooded his body was bittersweet.

"Life went on and I learned to enjoy being a high school student. The guys at my high school there didn't care that I was gay. They only cared that I wanted to make friends. Living in Paris and going to school there turned me into a confident boy. I learned sports, joined teams...I did everything. I turned into a total jock back in high school, and my grades were always excellent. I joined the show choir team, the lacrosse varsity, the track team. You name it, I think I was pretty much a part of it. I loved every second of the time I spent in high school. Then I met Martin."

Sebastian knew his facial expression became more wistful at the mention of Martin's name. He felt Kurt squeeze hand lightly.

"Who's Martin?"

Sebastian opened his eyes and turned to face Kurt. "Martin was my first boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes widened at that. "You had a boyfriend? You had an actual, true-to-life, in-the-flesh boyfriend?"

Sebastian grinned in spite of the turmoil of emotions Martin's memory always flooded him with. "Shocking, I know."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not what I meant!" he said with an indignant huff.

Sebastian laughed and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. "I know."

He cleared his throat and continued with his story.

"I met Martin when I was fifteen. He was sixteen that time. He had a shock of bleach-blond hair more blinding than Jeff's and stormy gray eyes that were surprisingly warm given their color."

"The way you describe him, it sounds like you cared very deeply for him."

Sebastian sighed. "That's probably because I did. I loved Martin very, very much, but he was also the reason why I turned into the douche-bag you met that eventful day at the Lima Bean," he replied. He played with Kurt's fingers and asked the boy of he wanted some milk or hot chocolate. Kurt agreed to the milk and Sebastian stood to move to the kitchen. He needed a bit of reprieve. Thoughts of Martin always caused tightness in his chest. The same tightness he felt when he thought he might lose Kurt. He shook the thoughts out of his head and poured some milk into a glass while pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He carried both drinks back into the living room and handed Kurt his drink before plopping back down on the couch. Kurt had resumed his previous position of leaning the side of his body on the couch's back rest so he can face Sebastian fully.

Sebastian took a sip of his orange juice and placed the glass on the coffee table. "Martin and I started dating a few weeks after we met. We were both part of the football team. Not American football, okay? Real football." He chuckled at the halted protest that almost escaped Kurt's mouth. When Kurt pouted, he leaned over and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

"He was an amazing dancer, but he couldn't sing to save his life. He loved my singing voice, though, and would always ask me to sing for him. He was amazing, and we were very, very happy together. Everyone in school kept saying that we were perfect for each other, that we were each other's soulmates. We believed it too. We were just so happy. We never thought that that happiness would soon be snatched away from us." Sebastian heaved a deep sigh and looked down at his lap.

He didn't realize how long he had been silent until Kurt touched his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, Seb. I won't force you to do anything you don't want."

Sebastian shook his head and smiled at Kurt wistfully. "I'm fine. The memory's still a little painful, but it's more of the nostalgia of it all, not the person."

Kurt prodded him to continue by scooting closer and taking Sebastian's hand in his. Sebastian could feel Kurt's thumb stroke half moons on the back of his hand and he felt comforted and safe immediately.

"Martin and I were together for a year and a half, give or take. We were each other's firsts, and it was just so awkward and sweet at the same time!" Sebastian said with a laugh, which Kurt matched. "Everything was going so well and we were so young."

Sebastian took another deep breath and steadied himself for what he was about to share. Aside from his family, only Hunter knew about Martin and everything that happened in Paris after the incident. He told Hunter the story back in their dorm room in Dalton after the steroids fiasco. That was when Hunter and Sebastian started building a real friendship. And now, he was telling Kurt the story and rebuilding the relationship he thought he wrecked because of his jealousy. The similarity of the situations didn't escape him.

"What happened to Martin, Seb?" Kurt asked, jarring Sebastian out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I got in too deep," he replied. He stroked Kurt's hand in return and looked at their hands again.

"Martin got involved with the wrong crowd and OD'd on coke." He heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. He looked up and smiled at the boy tiredly. "Yeah. He snorted three lines, finished a bottle of beer, took a few hits of the joint that was being passed around, seemed to have forgotten that he had just snorted three thick lines, so he snorted another three, took a shot of heroine in the arm – probably without realizing it – then he went to the bathroom to splash water on his face, but never came out," Sebastian said, finishing quickly and mechanically.

"Oh my God, Sebastian, I'm so sorry!"

Sebastian just shook his head. "Sex helped me cope. I started sleeping around after Martin died. I didn't want to experience the same things Martin and I shared again. I wasn't ready and I thought no one else would ever be worthy. So I fucked, quick and rough most of the time. Took a while for me to get over what happened, but it happened nonetheless. But I became mean and nasty, and just awful. Stephen and I would fight constantly and Maman would spend hours and hours talking to me through my bedroom door." Sebastian sighed for, probably, the nth time that night. "That was the Sebastian that you met back then. Heartless, callous – a real bastard." He paused momentarily and stared at Kurt who was eyeing him carefully. "I didn't tell you this to justify my actions back then. I told you about Martin because I want you to know that I have finally found the man who I believe with every fiber of my being to be my soulmate."

Kurt's eyes widened at the words and his lips curved into a smile so bright, it would've rivaled the sun itself. Their lips met in a warm, deep kiss, speaking volumes of how they felt for each other.

Martin may have been Sebastian's first love, but Kurt was his one true love. Kurt was his true soulmate and Sebastian was just so happy that they managed to fall into each other's arms despite their history.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, follows, and favorites make my world one big happy bubble! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY ACCIDENT**

**Author's Note: **_All good things must come to an end, but fortunately for us all, a sequel will be in the works following this universe I have created. However, yes, this IS the final chapter of this story which all of you have followed, read, and reviewed diligently._

_And although I have already said my profuse thanks to everyone who stayed on as I wrote this piece, I can't help but thank you all, still. So, my many, many thanks to everyone who have followed, favorited, read, and reviewed Happy Accident! Whether you read it from the time I posted the first chapter, or if you just started reading it now, thank you so, so, so much!_

_Once again, thank you all so much for reading and supporting me through this journey!_

**Warnings: **_Some medical terms, a bit of fluff, some cursing, and water breaking._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I'd make Kurt and Sebastian fall in love with each other and do very dirty things to each other every episode. I'm not making any money off of this either. If you sue me, you'll be sorely disappointed since I'm broke. :D_

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

It's been weeks since Kurt was rushed to the hospital and through that time, Sebastian noticed that his relationship with the man was getting stronger and stronger. Save for the one time they had a bit of a tiff because Kurt noticed that Sebastian was walking on eggshells around him, they never had any more of those bad fights similar to the one that landed Kurt in the emergency room. Sebastian would still walk out to cool off when his and Kurt's tempers are about to explode because of a disagreement, but, just like before, he'd always come home to Kurt, wrap his arms around him and they'd apologize to each other. They'd have honest, open discussions, but they never yelled at each other. Oh, they both knew that the moment the baby was born, they'd probably end up having arguments again (they were just feisty like that), but they also knew they were strong enough to withstand those obstacles now. They're turning into a real couple and the happiness that Sebastian felt because of that was exhilarating.

Being in a relationship with Kurt was very interesting. It wasn't smooth sailing, but it was as perfect as Sebastian wanted it to be. He wouldn't have it any other way.

There was never a dull moment in the Smythe-Hummel-Clarington apartment. The trio's personalities clashed and complemented each other in a way that no one could figure out. Sebastian himself couldn't figure it out! And he didn't want to. He loved that it just worked, especially him and Kurt. Some of the people they mutually know raised an eyebrow when they heard for the first time that Kurt and Sebastian were together, but Sebastian couldn't care less. Most of their common friends – especially the Warblers – seemed to not care why they clicked, just that they did, and Sebastian was so glad they felt that way. Although he was never as close to the others as he was with Hunter, he considered them his friends, especially after he turned over a new leaf.

They were now at that stage of Kurt's pregnancy where he was waddling like a duck, felt as huge as an elephant, had pain around his hip area because of the added weight of the baby, and practically cried at every small thing that happened around him. Sebastian was going insane trying to keep Kurt comfortable so he won't feel any stress. Between juggling schoolwork and taking care of Kurt, Sebastian felt like he was always running on empty. He was so scared his body would suddenly just shut down that he decided to talk to his professors and instructors to ask if he can take his finals a week earlier than the rest of the class, even if some of the items in the test hadn't been discussed. He could just read up on those anyway and he was sure he would still pass. When he explained the situation to his professors and TA's, they were surprisingly very understanding, save for one who insisted he take the test together with the rest of the class, but agreed that Sebastian can turn in his final paper early. Sebastian didn't mind since his finals for that subject was on a Monday anyway, which gave him the rest of the week to just focus on Kurt and the imminent birth of their son. It was still a couple of weeks away, but Dr. Thomas told them first borns usually arrive either a week earlier than scheduled or a week later. Sebastian didn't want to take any chances and just made sure he was always with Kurt during the crucial days ahead.

Sebastian walked home after his last test. He felt good about it. He knew he didn't ace it, but he was dead sure he was going to score high on it. He stepped into the apartment and immediately knew something was wrong.

The apartment was too quiet; unnervingly quiet, actually. He walked into the kitchen, but it was empty. An uncomfortable feeling started to unfurl from the pit of his stomach and he started getting nervous. Everything just felt off.

"Kurt? Baby? I'm home!" he shouted, straining his ears so he can figure out where the response was going to come from; hoping – actually – to get a response soon.

"Sebastian!" a shrill, urgent voice broke through the silence from upstairs and Sebastian broke into a run to get to the source of the sound. He almost tore the door to his room open and saw Kurt leaning against a table, his gray sweat pants getting darker and darker as the seconds progressed.

Sebastian was stunned beyond words, but when Kurt let out another yelp of pain, he sprung into action and rushed to Kurt to help him sit on the bed. "Seb! My water broke! Oh god, my water just broke!"

"Why didn't you send me a message or call me when you started feeling contractions?" he blurted out as he grabbed his car keys and went to assist Kurt up and out the room.

"I-I wanted you to – oh my god! I wanted you to finish your test. I d-didn't want t-to – oh holy shit! – to disturb you! Oh my fucking god, get me to the fucking hospital, Smythe! Now!" Kurt screamed as he doubled over when another contraction hit him.

"Christ, Kurt! How long have you been having these contractions? They're too fucking close together!" Sebastian exclaimed as they slowly made their way down the stairs. He settled Kurt on the couch so he could get his car.

"I f-felt the first one t-this morning when y-you and Hunter went out for a c-coffee run," Kurt answered haltingly.

Sebastian rounded on Kurt at his response. "What? You've been having contractions since this morning and you didn't think of telling me about it!" he cried out. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the bag they had prepared the week before that was on the small table near kitchen where the door to the adjoining garage was located. He looked back at Kurt for a second before moving. "We are going to discuss this after our son comes out of you!" he blurted out. He saw Kurt's meek nod and he stepped out to get his car. He opened the door to the garage while rummaging through his bag for his phone. He thanked whatever gods that were listening to him right now when he realized he still had his messenger bag with him. He forgot to set it down anywhere in the house in his haste to get to Kurt.

When he finally had his phone in hand and the door of his car open, he slid in, dumped the bag in the passenger seat and started the car, all the while hitting speed dial to get in touch with Hunter.

"Get your ass to Presbyterian. It's time," he barked out at his best friend and hung up to go back inside and get Kurt.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Kurt was immediately brought to a waiting delivery room in the hospital when they got there. Sebastian called Dr. Thomas as soon as he had gotten Kurt in the car, alerting her that Kurt was already going into labor so everything was ready when they were admitted. And now, Sebastian was in the waiting room again, pacing the room like his life depended on it.

Hunter walked into the waiting room in a rush with Charlie in tow. Sebastian immediately approached his best friend and hugged him, then Charlie.

"How are you holding up?" Hunter asked, coaxing all three of them to sit on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the room.

Sebastian shrugged. "As good as any anxious father could get, I guess. I'm just really worried because Kurt isn't a female who doesn't always require surgery – no offence, Charlie," he replied, throwing the last comment to the only female in their current trio.

Charlie shrugged as well. "None taken. I know us women have it better than male carriers anyway. We can just push, but male carriers need to be opened up to get the baby out. I would never want to get opened up when I go into labor," she said honestly.

Hunter regarded both Sebastian and Charlie carefully, then he reached into his bag and pulled out something brown. "I got you this," he said, handing the cigar to Sebastian.

Sebastian snorted out a laugh. "Really, Hunt?"

"It's tradition! Besides, it's Cuban. I got it from this guy from one of my classes whose dad always has a stash at home. When he found my best friend was going to be a daddy, he gave that to me to give to you," Hunter explained.

Charlie looked at Hunter with his eyebrows furrowed. "It's not Doug from your physics class, is it?" she asked. Hunter nodded in response and Sebastian watched as Charlie pouted. "Man! That guy's such a dick! I asked him to score me one for my dad, and he just blew me off! I knew that guy had the hots for you!"

Hunter choked on air at Charlie's words and Sebastian laughed at the sight. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter blurted out.

Charlie smiled mischievously at Hunter and Sebastian. "Doug's gay and he is _totally_ lusting over your fine, round ass, babe," she quipped before planting a quick kiss on the corner of Hunter's gaping mouth. Sebastian laughed loudly, momentarily forgetting that his boyfriend was currently undergoing labor.

He saw Charlie turn her attention to him with a genuinely happy smile. "So, have you guys thought of a name for your son? Because as cute as Baby Hummel-Smythe sounds, you have got to call the kid something less generic."

Sebastian returned her smile and leaned forward a little. "Yeah, we have a name for him. It'll follow the Smyth tradition of having the males' names start with an S, and Kurt already took care of the second name. We're both very happy with what we chose," he answered.

"What is it?" Hunter asked while leaning back against his chair and taking Charlie's hand in his.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'll tell you as soon as I introduce you to your godson."

Hunter looked stunned at what Sebastian said, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

"I-I'm going to be his godson?" Hunter squeaked inelegantly. Sebastian only nodded in response. Hunter let go of Charlie's hand and hugged the father-to-be tightly, which Sebastian returned.

"I – wow! I don't know what to say! This is such an honor!" Hunter exclaimed after they let go.

"Just say that you'll take care of my boy the same way you took care of me when we became friends," Sebastian said with a smile. He watched the elated look on Hunter's face, and was glad the man seemed genuinely happy about being chosen to be his and Kurt's son's godfather.

"Who's going to be the godmother?" Charlie asked as she watched the heartwarming exchange between the two boys.

Sebastian turned to Charlie and wrinkled his nose. "Oh, uhm, Kurt insisted that if I'm going to get my best friend as our son's godfather, that the godmother should be his best friend, so Bab – I mean Rachel Berry will be the godmother. She was very excited about it too, judging by the way she shrieked and hugged Kurt _and me_ after we told her when she visited Kurt a week ago."

Sebastian snapped his fingers at a sudden thought. "Oh, shit! I forgot to call Santana and Berry! Christ, they are going to skin me alive," he exclaimed, fumbling in his pocket for his phone. He took it out and searched his contacts for Santana's name and hit call. The Latina answered after two rings.

"What's up, CW?" the girl asked by way of greeting.

"Shaqueera, get your and your gang's asses down to Presbyterian. Kurt's delivering our baby as we speak," Sebastian said, secretly anxious to find out how the girl was going to react to the old nickname he gave her back in high school when still weren't in good terms.

He heard Santana laugh gleefully on the other line. "Oh! So we're back to old aliases, huh?" Sebastian grinned at the reaction he got. "Give us about an hour or so, Fievel. I'll round up the cavalry and I'll send you a text when we're on our way."

Sebastian and Santana finished their conversation on that note and he pocketed his phone. He glanced at his watch and frowned at the time. "Fuck, it's already been an hour. Where the hell is Jemma!" he huffed.

"I'm sure mom's taking good care of your boyfriend and son, Sebastian," a familiar voice rang in the room, which caused Sebastian's head to whip around to find out who the source of those words were. He saw Simon Thomas, Jemma's youngest son, walking over to him.

"Si! What are you doing here, man?" he asked as he stood to hug the newcomer. They were grinning widely when they broke apart.

Simon shrugged and sat on the empty chair at Sebastian's right. "Mom asked me to bring some stuff for her and told me your boyfriend is going into labor so I decided to check up on you. Ed says hi, by the way," the boy replied.

Sebastian nodded at the information and grinned at Simon. "Send him my regards too. I feel bad that Kurt and I never got the chance to have dinner with you guys, but maybe once the dust has settled?"

Simon nodded at the information and Sebastian followed his gaze when the other man eyed Hunter and Charlie.

"I'm sorry! Si, this is my best friend, Hunter Clarington, and his girlfriend, Charlie Braxton. Guys, this is Simon Thomas. He's one of Jemma's sons."

Greetings went around in their small group and some chit-chat started, until Sebastian realized that another full hour had passed again. Santana had already sent him a message stating she and her friends would be at the hospital in half an hour because Baby Streisand had almost worked herself up to a panic attack (Santana went on to say that it was probably just Berry's way of creating some drama in their household since everyone at the apartment had learned to brush off her incessant diva-ness). He was just about to blurt out another statement to convey his impatience and anxiety when they all heard a female voice ring out from the entrance.

"Mr. Smythe?" the nurse by the door called out.

Sebastian stood abruptly at his name being called. "Yeah? That's me."

The nurse smiled at him as she approached. "I'm Nurse Susan. Dr. Thomas asked me to get you so you can keep Mr. Hummel company as he rests, but I'm afraid your friends have to stay outside the room until she gives us the go signal to allow visitors in," she said. Sebastian nodded in understanding and glanced at his friends who only smiled at him reassuringly. They started walking, following the young nurse to the recovery room where Kurt was wheeled in after the surgery.

"How did it go?" Sebastian asked the nurse quietly when he was finally in step with her.

She smiled at him comfortingly. "It went well, save for a few minor issues along the way. Mr. Hummel's blood pressure dropped a little, but that's normal for carriers who go into labor a little earlier than scheduled. Other than that, everything went according to plan and your partner should be conscious after a few hours of anesthesia-induced sleep," she explained as they made their way to Kurt's room. She opened the door and led Sebastian in who walked nervously into the room. There he saw Dr. Thomas checking Kurt's vitals and a woman in pink scrubs looking into a hospital baby bassinet. Dr. Thomas turned at the sound of his footsteps and smiled, motioning for Sebastian to approach her. When he was within her reach, she gave her a warm hug.

"He did great, and so did your son! Would you like to meet your baby?" Dr. Thomas whispered as they let go of each other. Sebastian could only nod in response. Dr. Thomas' smile softened, though it didn't lose the warmth it held earlier, and she led him to where the woman in pink scrubs stood. The girl looked up and smiled at the two.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Maria Crawford. I'm the head attending here at Presbyterian and your son's neonatal doctor. I'll be overseeing his well-being while he's here in the hospital," the woman introduced herself and she and Sebastian shook hands.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to refer Kurt and your son to Maria here. I wanted only the best for them," Dr. Thomas said when Sebastian turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

Sebastian smiled at that. "Of course not," he said. He turned back to the doctor. "Thank you for taking care of my son, Dr. Crawford."

"It was my pleasure. He's such an angel!" she quipped as she motioned Sebastian to turn his attention to the squirming baby in the bassinet.

Sebastian's chest tightened and he felt a warm glow spread from his heart to every cell in his body. He couldn't help the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes as he saw his son for the first time. He was the most beautiful thing Sebastian had ever seen in his entire life. Dr. Crawford was right, the gorgeous, pink-tinged baby in the bassinet was an angel. His angel. He felt like he was being wrapped in overwhelming happiness and he welcomed it wholeheartedly.

Sebastian turned to Dr. Crawford. "C-can I hold him?" he asked, choking a little at the words. He watched as Dr. Crawford nodded, then picked up the baby carefully before placing his son in his arms. Sebastian's son mewled, as if annoyed that his comfortable position in the bassinet had been disturbed. Sebastian chuckled softly at his boy's antics as he held his small bundle of joy close to his chest, making sure to support the baby's head with his arm.

"Hi, baby! I'm your Daddy! I'll introduce you to your Papa when he wakes up, but right now, it's you and me for the meantime while Papa rests up. You kind of tired him out, you know," he cooed at the baby boy in his arms, still feeling like his heart was going to explode with happiness.

Dr. Thomas smiled at the scene in front of him and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I take it you and Kurt already talked about what his name is going to be?" she asked, motioning for Nurse Susan who had assisted Sebastian earlier to get a pen and paper so she can write down the baby's name.

"Yeah, we have. His name is Sawyer Finnegan Hummel-Smythe," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing as he said his son's name for the very first time.

Dr. Thomas nodded and made sure Nurse Susan was able to write the name down and spelled it properly before all three women left the room. Sebastian continued cradling his son in his arms as he sat on the hospital bed, facing Kurt who was still asleep. He gazed at his boyfriend's angelic face, then his son. He made sure Sawyer was securely supported by his arm before he reached out to touch the brunet's face gently.

"We did it, Kurt. You did it! Sawyer's here, and he's more beautiful than we could ever hope for. We're a family now, baby. I love you so much," he softly said, hoping the words would seep into his boyfriend's subconscious. When Kurt smiled and sniffled, Sebastian chuckled a little, thinking that the words did sink in. He turned to the baby in his arms when he felt his son fidget a little and his smile widened.

"And I love you too, my little angel. Daddy and Papa loves you very, very much."

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

**Author's Note 2: **_ Reviews, follows, and favorites make my world one big happy bubble! :)_

_Also, I do hope you guys will give the same love and support to the sequel which will be posted a couple of weeks from now. And for those who are waiting for it, the Hunter one-shot will be posted in about a week or so, but it will definitely be posted before the sequel starts._


End file.
